Sentimientos Encontrados
by Naughtgelic
Summary: [Un amor ganándole al tiempo][Un amor del pasado y de recuerdos]Han pasado 6 años y la vida de Sakura ha dado un giro.Pero por una nueva amenaza tendrá que reencontrarse con personas que no creía volver a ver,recuperando quizás un sentimiento olvidado. SS
1. Ciudad diferente, vida diferente

Hola, soy nueva escribiendo en esta página pero hace un tiempo que vengo leyendo las historias y se me ocurrió publicar una también así que por favor les pido que me digan que opinan y manden reviews. Bueno aquí está, espero que les guste

**Sentimientos encontrados**

**por**

**HiKaRi-09**

"Ciudad diferente, una vida diferente"

El cielo comenzaba a aclarar en la ciudad de Tokio; era un soleado domingo por la mañana, la mayoría de las personas estaban durmiendo aún seguramente, ya que usaban ese día para descansar de todas sus obligaciones semanales. Sin embargo, en un pequeño departamento; una bella joven de unos 18 años de tez blanca, labios de un color rosa suave, cabello castaño claro casi rubio que ya no era tan corto como antes y que había dejado crecer hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros, además portadora de unos resaltantes ojos verde esmeralda que mantenía abiertos hacía varias horas y que sólo reflejaban una profunda tristeza que parecía atormentarla; era tal vez la única que ya no dormía. Llevaba dando vueltas en su cama por bastante tiempo, por alguna razón su cuerpo ya no podía reposar profundamente como lo hacía cuando era niña, quizás porque no quería revivir en sus sueños aquellos sucesos que habían marcado su vida para siempre.

Hacía tres años que vivía sola en aquel departamento, y no porque quisiera, sino porque las circunstancias habían hecho que su vida perfecta en compañía de los seres a los que más quería, cambiara drásticamente de un día para otro. Hasta ahora no sabía cómo había sucedido todo, había despertado un día cualquiera como los demás otros y en la tarde de aquel mismo día se había encontrado sola, caminando sin rumbo por las transitadas avenidas de esa ciudad.

¿Y quién era ella? Esa joven que se encontraba acostada sobre su cama, dejando su mente divagar en recuerdos, con sus cabellos despeinados regados despreocupadamente sobre su almohada, era Sakura Kinomoto, una común estudiante de preparatoria, pero antiguamente en sus años de niñez, una Card Captor y poco después maestra de las cartas Clow, ahora llamadas cartas Sakura. Aunque todo aquello había quedado en su pasado cuando era tan sólo una pequeña niña con muchas ilusiones y sueños, con una vida feliz, sin demasiadas preocupaciones; pero ella ya no podía llamarse pequeña, hacía un mes había cumplido la mayoría de edad. La verdad era que los años la habían favorecido, convirtiéndola en una hermosa, ahora mujer, asediada por muchos jóvenes, pero que hasta ese momento no habían logrado que aquella felicidad perdida volviera nuevamente a su vida.

Debían ser más o menos las seis de la mañana, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba despierta, se había entretenido mucho recordando sucesos que siempre la hacían esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en su terso rostro, pero que se desvanecía al recordar _ese_ día, aquel en que todo haba cambiado no para mejorar, sino lo contrario.

Decidió levantarse de una vez, después de todo, ya no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, añoraba aquel tiempo en que nadie la podía despertar y que siempre se le hacía tarde para asistir a la escuela, esos días cuando su hermano lograba hacerla rabiar diciéndole "mounstro"; su hermano…¡cuánto lo extrañaba! A pesar de que siempre estaba molestándola, deseaba tanto que estuviera allí a su lado. Con esos pensamientos se dirigió a su ropero de donde sacó sus toallas, dispuesta a tomar un refrescante baño que la ayudara a aclarar sus ideas.

Después de arreglarse adecuadamente, bajó rápidamente las escaleras, saliendo hacia la calle donde tomó un taxi que la llevaría a su antiguo vecindario, Tomoeda. Camino a la casa donde vivía antes, pasó por el parque Ueno, llamado por ella y sus amigos, "Parque del Rey Pingüino", por la enorme estatua de un pingüino con una corona justo al centro; al recordar aquello, no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas traviesas que rodaron por sus mejillas hasta que las limpió suavemente de su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta.

Pasó tanto tiempo pensando en el pasado, que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado; así que bajó apresuradamente del auto, encontrándose frente al que había sido su hogar cuando era más joven.

-Buenos días srta. Kinomoto, la esperaba un poco más tarde.-dijo una voz conocida detrás de ella, haciendo que se girara para encontrarse con un hombre de edad madura que aparentaba 45 años, Hiroshi Takeda, su abogado

-Gusto en verlo Sr. Takeda.-le respondió amablemente mostrando una pequeña sonrisa-lo que sucede es que me desperté temprano y decidí venir lo más pronto posible para resolver mis asuntos pendientes…

-En verdad lo siento, me dio a entender que no quería venir a este lugar, pero era necesaria su presencia para que pudiera retirar lo que se encuentra aquí, y así entregarle la casa al nuevo dueño

-Sí, y lo entiendo. Descuide, me llevaré lo que queda aquí, después de todo sólo son algunas cosas ya que lo demás me hizo el favor de enviármelo a mi departamento el mes pasado

-No se preocupe, y me alegro de que por fin haya podido acceder a su propiedades como única dueña de esta casa, y también a la herencia que le dejó su padre.-ante este comentario, el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció un poco, pero asintió tratando de ocultar su tristeza-bueno, por favor firme estos papeles para entregar legalmente la casa a su comprador

Sakura firmó rápidamente los documentos, se despidió de su abogado con un amistoso apretón de manos y prosiguió a entrar en su antigua casa. Tomó aire e ingresó.

Apenas puso un pie en el recibidor, no pudo evitar que algo de tristeza la embargara al ver todas las paredes de la casa, sucias y enmohecidas, además de muchas cajas amontonadas a un costado, donde quedaban todavía algunas cosas de ella y su familia. Ya no había ningún mueble, ni sillas, todo eso se encontraba ahora en su departamento, ya que su abogado había mandado a algunas personas a que lo recogieran y se lo enviaran hacía algún tiempo, un mes exactamente, cuando había cumplido 18 años.

Antes de eso no había podido acceder a la casa ni al dinero que había dejado su padre para ella y Touya, si algo le ocurriera, porque aún era muy joven, según los jueces. Sólo se había estado manteniendo con una pensión administrada por el seguro que poseía su padre, que pagaba su educación y que le permitía recibir algo de dinero mensualmente.

Como ya era mayor de edad, la herencia se le había entregado y también la casa que había decidido vender para así conseguir un poco de dinero extra que le sirviera para su futuro en la universidad. Pero sobre todo, no quería volver a aquel lugar que sólo lograba ponerla triste, en vez de alegrarla; por eso todas las gestiones referentes a la venta del inmueble las estaba realizando su abogado al que había entregado un poder para que se ocupe de ello. Ésta vez era un caso especial, pues era completamente necesaria su presencia para que retirara los objetos personales que quería conservar y lo demás lo donara a algún lugar donde se pudieran utilizar.

Empezó a revisar las cajas, que se notaba que no habían sido abiertas en años, ya que una gran capa de polvo las cubría, allí encontró algunos trajes que le había confeccionado su amiga de la niñez, Tomoyo Daidouji, de la que no había sabido nada desde que se había alejado de Tomoeda para no regresar. Siguió revisando y se dio una gran sorpresa al ver después de mucho tiempo, aquel libro de tapa color rosa con la imagen de una bestia guardiana en la portada, estaba un poco sucio, mas se mantenía intacto, al tenerlo en las manos únicamente lo abrazó contra su pecho mientras lo dejaba a un costado.

Luego de haber abierto todas las cajas, decidió llevarse algunos trajes de Tomoyo, el libro de las Sakura Cards, algunas fotos de su familia y por último, algo que había encontrado en la última caja, un pequeño osito de felpa color marrón oscuro, símbolo de aquel amor de niños que había compartido con Syaoran Li, y que ahora ocupaba su corazón como un bello recuerdo, pero nada más, o eso es lo que creía…

Luego de poner todo junto en una caja, salió de nuevo, volvió a tomar un taxi y se dirigió otra vez a su departamento, inmersa en muchos recuerdos y pensamientos que rondaban insistentemente en su cabeza.

**----Fin del 1er cap.----**

Bueno, este es como un prólogo en la vida de Sakura, poco a poco irán sucediendo algunas cosas que harán que todo cambie y después iré explicando un poco más que fue exactamente lo que sucedió, aunque seguramente ya se lo imaginan, díganme qué opinan para ver si lo continúo. Besos.


	2. Tristes recuerdos y una nueva decisión

Holaa a todos los que leen este fic! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y concejos jeje n.n Siempre que vean algo que no esté tan bien en la historia les pido que por favor me lo digan, ¿si? Para así poder mejorar.

Que bueno que les haya gustado este fic, en realidad tenía muchas ideas para escribirlo hace tiempo, pero necesitaba ordenarlas bien para al fin subirlo, ahora sí, aquí esta el segundo capítulo. Disfrútenlo!

**Sentimientos encontrados**

**por**

**HiKaRi-09**

"Tristes recuerdos y una nueva decisión"

Debía ser ya un poco tarde, ¡qué rápido se había pasado el tiempo mientras revisaba todo lo que había encontrado en su antiguo hogar! Especialmente aquellos álbumes de fotos, la mayoría de imágenes eran de ella y Touya cuando eran más pequeños, otras de su madre y también algunas donde salía toda la familia junta, con su padre y su hermano, siempre sonriendo. Qué buenos tiempos eran esos, recordaba con amargura.

Pensar que a sus escasos trece años había tenido que despedirse de todos aquellos a los que quería. ¿Y por qué? Tan sólo por algún ser malvado que lo único que quería era destruir su vida sin ninguna razón. No entendía la razón por la cual había tenido que sucederle todo eso.

No recordaba muy bien aquel día, sólo que se había despertado algo tarde, había desayunado tranquilamente con su padre y con Touya que le dio su dosis de "insultos matutinos", y que luego había partido al colegio como todos los días, pero… ¿después que había sucedido? Le costaba algo de trabajo recordarlo, ya que hacía mucho que había decidido enterrar ese hecho para siempre en su mente, para así ya no sufrir más…

_Flash back_

_Una adolescente, que al parecer no pasaba de los 13 años se dirigía caminando apaciblemente hacia su casa, su cabello castaño ondeaba con el viento que hacia esa tarde y sus bellos ojos verdes irradiaban un brillo especial, que parecían demostrar la felicidad que la embargaba._

_-Creo que hoy se me hizo algo tarde por el entrenamiento de porristas-dijo en voz alta la más joven de los Kinomoto, divertida-"Además también me quedé conversando con Tomoyo"-pensó mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en su juvenil rostro_

_A unas cuadras de su casa, empezó a sentir una presencia que la inquietó un poco, a pesar de que hacía un año que no utilizaba para nada la magia, había como un aura oscura que se extendía por aquel lugar. Aceleró el paso teniendo un terrible presentimiento, mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de cristalinas lágrimas._

_Llegó a la puerta de su casa en minutos, pensaba sacar las llaves para abrirla, pero se dio con la sorpresa de que ésta ya lo estaba. Con el corazón latiéndole como si se le fuera a salir del pecho, entró, y apenas lo hizo una silueta apareció impidiéndole el paso, no pudo evitar asustarse, pero se tranquilizó un poco al reconocer el rostro de su hermano._

_-¡Hermano!-le llamó algo confundida-tú nunca llegas a esta hora, que haces aq…_

_En ese momento Touya la interrumpió-¡Sakura!-exclamó el moreno, tratando de que callara-¡necesito que te vayas de aquí!-volvió a exclamar con desesperación, lo cual lo hacía ver realmente extraño, ya que él no solía perder tanto el control_

_-Pe-pero hermano, ¿que sucede?-respondió intimidada, sintiendo cómo su mente se llenaba de dudas. Con curiosidad dirigió su vista a lo que ocultaba la silueta de su hermano, descubriendo con horror que era el cuerpo inconciente de su padre que yacía recostado en el piso-¡Ahhh!-no pudo evitar dar un fuerte grito por la impresión-he…hermano dime que ese no es papá-habló en un susurro ya que los sollozos no le dejaban articular palabra_

_-Sakura, siento no poder explicarte ahora, pero debes salir de aquí-repitió a su pequeña hermana- estoy casi seguro de que lo que le hizo esto a papá también te está buscando…a ti-le dijo tratando de fingir calma para tranquilizarla-quiero que…que vayas a la casa de ese mocoso chino, compra un pasaje para Hong Kong con este dinero-musitó entregándole una buena cantidad de billetes-allí estarás segura._

_-¿Y tú? No te dejaré aquí-negó con la cabeza-vamos los dos juntos. Por favor-rogó, las lágrimas caían con mayor intensidad de sus bellos ojos al darse cuenta de que era verdad, su padre estaba…muerto, no podía ser posible, tenía que ser sólo un sueño_

_-Mounstro…te…te prometo que iré a buscarte lo más pronto posible-le dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza-nos encontraremos allá en poco tiempo._

_-Está bien-respondió resignada, al menos había logrado que le prometiera que se volverían a ver-pero déjame despedirme de papá, tan sólo será un minuto-con rapidez se acercó un poco a la figura inerte de su padre, lo abrazó con cariño murmurando un "Te quiero", para luego levantarse y repetir el mismo gesto con su hermano-te voy a extrañar mucho…por favor no te demores en ir por mí-pidió, sollozando sin poderlo evitar, para luego salir raudamente por la puerta de aquel lugar que había sido su hogar por tantos años._

_Estuvo corriendo por varias horas sin saber que hacer, se dirigió a la estación de buses, si de algo estaba segura era que no quería ir a Hong Kong, no quería dar explicaciones, no quería encontrarse con nadie allá, menos con él…así que sin pensarlo más, tomó el primer bus que salía a la ciudad de Tokio._

_Cuando llegó a su destino debían ser las 11 de la noche, las calles estaban oscuras y desiertas y no tenía la más mínima idea de a donde podía ir, estuvo caminando sin rumbo durante algunas horas, le sobraba algo de dinero ya que el pasaje por bus que había comprado era mucho más barato que uno por avión que era lo que hubiera necesitado para viajar a Hong Kong; pero no le alcanzaba para una noche en un hotel._

_Sin saber como, sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas tal vez por las fuertes emociones que había vivido ese día; mientras sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas y murmurando una sola palabra: "hermano"; perdió el sentido cayendo sobre el duro pavimento._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Nunca supo cuántas horas estuvo desmayada, de lo único que se dio cuenta fue que al despertar era temprano en la mañana, el sol brillaba con intensidad traspasando las cortinas cerradas, y para su sorpresa no estaba en la calle como creía, sino que se encontraba en una suave cama, arropada por una gran cantidad de cobijas y vestida con un camisón largo hasta los tobillos color rosa pálido en vez del uniforme de la escuela que llevaba antes._

_-Pero…¿donde estoy?-se preguntó a sí misma visiblemente confundida, mirando a todos lados, tratando de buscar una explicación razonable_

_-Estás en mi casa pequeña-le respondió una mujer de cabellos grises, seguramente por la edad ya que se notaba que era una anciana, ingresando a la habitación-te encontré anoche en la calle, estabas desmayada_

_-Oh…entiendo, disculpe la molestia señora…_

_-Minamoto, Izumi Minamoto-le dijo esbozando una sonrisa amable-y descuida, no es ningún problema que te quedes aquí, yo vivo sola así que tener compañía no es nunca una molestia_

_Sakura atinó a sonreír agradecida, no sabía porqué, pero aquella mujer de rostro dulce le inspiraba mucha confianza, así que le contó con detalles su historia, de cómo había llegado hasta allí la otra noche, a lo que la mujer le ofreció quedarse con ella. La sra. Minamoto era viuda y no tenía hijos, por eso le agradaba tanto la compañía de la joven flor de cerezo._

_Al cabo de un mes, la anciana mujer viajó a Tomoeda para ocuparse de los asuntos legales de Sakura, donde después de algunos trámites logró que el seguro de Fujitaka Kinomoto le pagara a la joven su educación y le facilitara una pensión mensual para otros gastos; hasta que fuera mayor de edad y pudiera acceder completamente a su herencia._

_Grande fue la desilusión y la tristeza de Sakura cuando la sra. Izumi le contó que no había encontrado a su hermano en la casa de Tomoeda, y que luego de preguntar, los vecinos le habían dicho que los policías habían hallado el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, abandonado en la sala y, que a pesar de las investigaciones no se había descubierto aún al culpable; es decir que la casa había quedado vacía desde que ella se había ido._

_Luego de aquel hecho, decidió no investigar más sobre la muerte de su papá y siguió viviendo con Izumi dos años más, hasta que luego de acumular suficiente dinero suministrado por el seguro de Fujitaka, pudo comprar con la ayuda de su buena protectora, a la tierna edad de 15 años, un pequeño departamento al lado de la casa de la mujer que la había ayudado durante ese tiempo en que estaba sola, para que así la viuda pudiera seguir visitándola con frecuencia y ayudándola con la comida, limpieza y otros quehaceres que eran demasiado para alguien tan joven, pero sobre todo, para que así la ojiverde ya no se sintiera tan sola._

_Fin Flash Back_

Y allí es donde estaba ahora, en ese departamento que había logrado adquirir después de ahorrar mucho. Esbozó una dulce sonrisa al recordar que si no fuera por la amable señora Izumi, quien sabía que hubiera sido de ella.

Había continuado su secundaria en un colegio cerca de allí y poco después había empezado la preparatoria el año anterior. Pasado un mes desde que había salido de Tomoeda y ya completamente instalada, había intentado comunicarse con Tomoyo para avisarle que estaba bien, pero cuando había llamado a su mansión, le habían informado que ella se había mudado hacía poco más de una semana.

También había intentado llamar a Yukito pero igual que con Tomoyo, sólo le habían dicho que ya no vivía allí. Así poco a poco se había alejado de todas las personas con las que había compartido un vínculo en su infancia.

Había esperado a su hermano por mucho tiempo, conservando la pequeña esperanza de que tal vez la encontraría algún día o que probablemente al llegar a Hong Kong y darse cuenta de que ella no se encontraba allí, hubiera vuelto a la casa de Tomoeda, pero eso jamás sucedió, porque por lo que le había dicho la señora Minamoto, jamás nadie había regresado a la casa en todo ese tiempo; y poco a poco empezó a perder la fe y a pensar que seguramente su hermano había sufrido en algún lugar el mismo destino que su padre.

Era ahora que se daba cuenta de que debió haber seguido las instrucciones de Touya, tal vez la señora Ieran Li la hubiera ayudado a descubrir a la persona que había terminado con la vida de su papá y quizás hasta con la de su hermano, que quizás también la estaba buscando a ella. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Por qué no había ido a Hong Kong? Su respuesta era simple, porque tuvo miedo, miedo a encontrarse con él.

-Miedo a encontrarme contigo Syaoran Li…-dijo para ella misma entre sus reflexiones, mientras se recostaba de espaldas en su cama-¡Fui una cobarde! En ese tiempo tenía temor a que me dijeras que ya no sentías nada por mí…ese tiempo en que yo estaba enamorada sólo de ti-suspiró profundamente

Sakura se había despedido de Syaoran nuevamente luego de capturar la carta sellada y de convertirla en "The Hope", con la promesa de que se escribirían siempre que pudieran y que apenas él hubiera terminado todos sus asuntos pendientes en Hong Kong, volvería para quedarse en Japón con ella, o en caso contrario, vendría a recogerla para llevarla a vivir con él a China.

Las primeras semanas todo iba bien, recibía cada dos días una carta del joven y ella también procuraba responderle seguido, pero después, de repente dejaron de llegar las ansiadas misivas y aunque ella mandó muchas, jamás fueron contestadas.

Todo esto le dolió mucho a la joven Card Mistress, a pesar de todo decidió no guardar ningún rencor ni resentimiento y tratar de vivir su vida normalmente como si nada hubiera pasado. Por un tiempo lo logró y también olvidó todo lo relacionado con la magia, tanto así que un día Kero se encerró en el libro para nunca más volver a salir, este suceso la entristeció mucho, pero no volvió a preocuparse más por el pequeño guardián ni por las cartas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de jurar y perjurar que Syaoran ya no tenía lugar en su vida, lo que le había dicho Touya de que tendría que ir a la mansión de los Li no le había gustado para nada, no quería recibir explicaciones de su antiguo amor de la niñez, porque estaba segura de que la respuesta sería que el menor de los Li se había olvidado de ella y por eso ya no le había escrito nunca más.

Después de lo ocurrido con su padre y su hermano, no había vuelto a pensar nunca en Syaoran y había ido olvidando aquel sentimiento que no pensaba que era amor sino tal vez un simple cariño de niños; tampoco se le había vuelto a cruzar por la cabeza la idea de viajar a Hong Kong porque, después de todo, ya tenía su vida hecha allí en Tokio.

Mientras seguía meditando lo ocurrido y recordando, poco a poco sintió que el cansancio la embargaba y que sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, quedando profundamente dormida y teniendo un sueño que sería el que cambiaría su vida… nuevamente.

_**Estaba sentada en un enorme bosque donde había gran variedad de árboles, especialmente de cerezo, de los que caían gran cantidad de pétalos rosa claro. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido color blanco sin mangas, que le llegaba a las rodillas y su cabello lo llevaba completamente suelto. De un momento a otro notó que alguien se le acercaba. Era una hermosa mujer que debía tener más o menos 10 años más que ella, llevaba la misma vestimenta que Sakura, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, algo ondulado de una tonalidad gris parecida a la de su prima Tomoyo, y sus ojos…sus ojos eran verdes, tan parecidos a los de ella misma. En ese instante la reconoció, ¡era su madre!**_

_**-Tanto tiempo sin vernos mi pequeña Sakura-le dijo con voz dulce y melodiosa como ella la recordaba**_

_**-Ma…mamá, ¿que está pasando? Es la primera vez que sueño contigo, ¿acaso sucede algo malo?-preguntó dubitativa, no sabía porqué, pero algo en la mirada de su progenitora le decía que estaba angustiada por una razón que desconocía**_

_**-Sí, querida, por desgracia sí-le respondió llenándose su rostro de una gran tristeza-vengo a avisarte que estás en peligro, tienes que viajar a la mansión Li, allí estarás segura mi niña-dijo maternalmente. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro**_

_**-Pero…mamá, ¿que está sucediendo? Aún no me respondes. Dime por favor que es lo que pasa, ¿tiene acaso que ver con la muerte de mi padre?**_

_**-Así es, yo no puedo decirte nada más, el tiempo se acaba, por favor viaja a Hong Kong, hay una amenaza que te está acechando a ti y a los que te rodean. Toma. Esto le ayudará a Ieran Li a explicarte mejor todo lo que sucede-le entregó un pequeño brazalete color rosa oscuro que tenía al centro como adorno una delicada rosa tallada.**_

_**-E-esta bien mamá, haré lo que me pides-asintió tomando el brazalete que le ofrecía su madre**_

_**-De acuerdo cariño, confío en ti. Adiós-terminando de decir esto, besó suavemente su frente**_

Luego de este extraño sueño, Sakura despertó sobresaltada, ya había amanecido. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras que había dicho Nadeshiko, y aquel último beso que le había dado parecía tan real, como si de verdad hubiera sucedido.

-¡Que sueño tan extraño!-exclamó contrariada-pero tuvo que ser solo un sueño…un sueño y nada más-se repitió a si misma llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza y descubriendo que tenía fuertemente asido un bello brazalete color rosa.

Era el brazalete que su madre le había dado en el sueño. No podía ser posible, era prácticamente irreal. Eso sólo significaba que no había sido un sueño, sino que de verdad su madre se había comunicado con ella mientras dormía. Visiblemente confundida, se levantó rápidamente de la cama, con una sola idea en mente, tenía que viajar a Hong Kong ahora mismo…

**---Fin del 2do cap---**

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo n.n Jeje este cap. lo escribí mientras escuchaba música de CCS. Me tomo un poco más de tiempo que el primero, lo admito. Aquí la mayor parte es un Flash Back para explicar que fue exactamente lo que le sucedió a Sakura, espero que resuelva todas las dudas del 1er cap. y si hay algo que no entienden me avisan; también si quieren puedan dar algunas ideas sobre que quieren que suceda.

Díganme que opinan y dejen reviews n.n

HiKaRi


	3. Frente a frente con el pasado

¡Hola! Perdonen por no actualizar tan pronto pero he estado muy ocupada con los exámenes :S Bueno, aquí esta el 3er cap, como ya estoy de vacaciones ahora sí lo puedo subir, espero que este también les guste, la verdad es que no he tenido mucha inspiración u.u Pero ojala haya quedado bien.

Gracias por sus reviews, que bueno que la historia les este pareciendo interesante, ahora si empecemos con el capítulo.

**Sentimientos encontrados**

"Encontrándose frente a frente con el pasado"

Ya era un soleado día lunes en la mañana, día en que comenzaban las labores escolares para algunos y de trabajo para otros, pero a la misma vez era el día en que hacía algunas horas, Sakura había tomado la difícil decisión de dejar su vida en Tokio para viajar a la ciudad de Hong Kong, y…¿por qué había decidido esto? La verdad que no porque ella quisiera, sino por motivos de fuerza mayor que la estaban obligando a abandonar todo lo que había logrado allí. Esos motivos eran un sueño. Sí, pero no cualquiera, sino un sueño que le advertía que estaba en peligro, y la persona que había aparecido en ese sueño era nada menos que Nadeshiko Kinomoto, su madre, ella era la que le había pedido que fuera a la mansión de la familia Li, un lugar al que no había planeado regresar jamás, y además, un lugar al que no quería volver…

Lo primero que había hecho al levantarse de su cama, había sido llamar al aeropuerto y reservar un pasaje para el primer vuelo a Hong Kong que era ese mismo día a las 2 de la tarde, eso significaba que no podría asistir a la preparatoria, y pensándolo bien¿cuánto tiempo estaría en China? No lo sabía, pero esperaba que fueran sólo unos cuantos días que le sirvieran para aclarar todas sus dudas, para que después pudiera volver de nuevo a su país natal y seguir todo como siempre. Lo que menos quería era tener que quedarse mucho tiempo allá, a pesar de que estaba segura de haber olvidado al más joven de los Li, igual no sería tan fácil compartir demasiado tiempo con él.

En ese momento se encontraba arreglando tranquilamente su maleta y eligiendo cuidadosamente lo que sería más apropiado para llevar. Empezó a meter un poco de ropa, zapatos, algunos objetos personales y algo más, algo que sin ninguna razón aparente se vio con la necesidad de incluir en su equipaje, un presentimiento dentro de ella le decía que era importante, ese objeto que luego de pensar mucho decidió llevar consigo, era el libro de las cartas Sakura.

Cuando terminó de arreglar todo y de dejarlo listo para el viaje, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor sería avisar en su preparatoria que no asistiría en algún tiempo, ya que si no lo hacía, podía perder el año completo, y eso era definitivamente algo que no le convenía; como era un asunto delicado decidió hablar personalmente con el encargado de la administración, así que bajó apresuradamente las escaleras y tomó el primer taxi que pasaba por allí. Al llegar al lugar indicado, pidió una cita con el director, que le fue concedida inmediatamente.

-Buenos días señorita Kinomoto, me sorprende que no se encuentre en clases- la saludó una voz algo seria pero a la vez amable, que provenía de un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello negro con algunas canas que demostraban su madurez y ojos del mismo color que tenían en ese momento toda su atención centrada en la ojiverde-mi secretaria me informó que necesitaba hablar conmigo

-Muy buenos días director-respondió Sakura cortésmente-verá, lo que sucede es que me ausentaré un tiempo del país y…quisiera que justifique mi inasistencia- empezó nerviosamente pues no sabía cual sería la reacción del jefe de la institución

-Entiendo¿y de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando señorita?- preguntó tranquilamente

-La verdad es que no estoy segura, pero son asuntos muy importantes que tengo que resolver en Hong Kong

-Hong Kong-repitió-allí tenemos otra sucursal de esta preparatoria señorita Kinomoto, creo que lo más indicado en este caso sería que usted continúe sus estudios en ese país, así cuando regrese no tendrá que perder el año

-Sí, tiene razón, yo también creo que es lo mejor, le agradezco su comprensión señor. Será mejor que me retire- aceptó sin tener otra opción

-Está bien, descuide. Adiós señorita Kinomoto-se despidió con formalidad observando cómo la joven salía rápidamente de la habitación

"_Y yo que creía que este viaje me serviría para descansar un poco, ahora resulta que también tendré que estudiar…"_, pensaba Sakura suspirando resignada, mientras se dirigía nuevamente en taxi hacia su hogar, se había demorado poco tiempo en la preparatoria y le quedaban dos horas para llegar al aeropuerto a esperar la salida del vuelo.

Llegó a su departamento y lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse la ropa que llevaba en aquel momento por unos cómodos jeans, una musculosa color rosa ceñida a su cuerpo, una delgada chaqueta blanca y unas zapatillas deportivas. Luego tomó su equipaje que constaba de una maleta un poco grande y la mochila que llevaba a la preparatoria donde tenía algunos objetos personales junto con el libro de las Sakura Cards.

Cuando arribó al aeropuerto todavía era temprano, al parecer se había apresurado demasiado, pues aún faltaba una hora para la salida de su avión; así que entregó su maleta, compró un café cargado ya que, aunque había dormido lo necesario, se sentía muy cansada, y se dirigió a la sala de espera.

-_Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Hong Kong, China; por favor dirigirse a la sala de embarque_- se escuchó por los parlantes sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos, así que sin poder dar marcha atrás se puso de pie y caminó hacia el lugar que se le indicaba, pensando en el destino que le esperaba al bajar de ese avión.

* * *

Empezaba a aclarar en la ciudad de Hong Kong, pero en el aún oscuro cielo se podían ver algunas estrellas que iluminaban la noche junto con la bella luna llena que se podía apreciar y que hacía que a Sakura le diera cierta nostalgia al recordar las muchas veces que la había observado desde su natal Tomoeda. Hacía tan sólo algunos minutos que había aterrizado el avión. Ya era muy tarde, así que decidió que para no incomodar a nadie en la mansión de los Li, sería mejor que se dirigiera allí mañana. Sin quedarle nada más que hacer, se dio cuenta de que lo más indicado era buscar un hotel, ya que no tenía ningún familiar en esa ciudad que pudiera brindarle hospedaje. Buscó un taxi a la salida del aeropuerto y pidió que la llevara al hotel más cercano; al llegar allí, entró a su habitación, se acostó en la cama, y trató de conciliar el sueño, sabiendo de antemano que el día siguiente sería muy agitado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era temprano en la mañana en la mansión Li, pero a pesar de ello, nadie quedaba durmiendo aún, al ser un día de semana los jóvenes de la familia se habían marchado a la preparatoria o los que no tenían que hacerlo simplemente habían salido a algún lugar a disfrutar del buen clima, y la jefa del clan se encontraba en su despacho resolviendo asuntos importantes que necesitaban de su total concentración, por lo que había dejado en claro que no quería interrupciones.

En la amplia sala de la mansión, estaba cómodamente sentada en uno de los finos muebles al parecer leyendo un libro, una linda joven de 18 años aproximadamente, vestía una sencilla blusa de diseño chino color azul claro, un pantalón a juego del mismo color que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos también modelo chino; ella era la única que aún quedaba en casa, a pesar de que tendría que estar también en la preparatoria, no había podido asistir por estar recuperándose de un fuerte resfriado.

Mientras tanto, en la puerta de la enorme casa, la menor de los Kinomoto, se encontraba en un complicado dilema, no le había sido difícil llegar porque aunque no tenía la dirección, muchas personas conocían aquel lugar gracias a la fama del clan Li; pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Armándose de valor, respiró profundamente para calmarse y tocó el timbre suavemente.

-_"Es cierto, la señora Ieran pidió que nadie la moleste, será mejor que yo abra"-_pensó la mujer dentro de la mansión, dejando su libro a un costado y levantándose rápidamente. Abrió la puerta hallando allí a una joven de ojos esmeralda-buenos días, bienvenida a la residencia Li¿qué se le ofrece?-preguntó con amabilidad la joven de blanca piel, ojos amatistas y largo cabello negro; en perfecto chino, mas con un acento que hacía que se notara que no era de allí.

-Buenos días, disculpe la molestia. Me gustaría ver a la señora Ieran Li, necesito hablar con ella- respondió Sakura también en el mismo idioma, que había aprendido ya que en la preparatoria donde había estado estudiando, se dictaban clases de chino, al ser ese el país de origen del centro educativo-¿puede avisarle que la estoy buscando?

-Me gustaría hacerlo señorita, pero ella en este momento está muy ocupada-esbozó una sonrisa- si desea, puede pasar y esperarla, estoy segura de que no tardará

-Muchas gracias-contestó entrando en la mansión y pareciéndole conocida aquella joven, pero a la misma vez desechando esa posibilidad; entonces descubrió que ella la miraba curiosamente

-Disculpe, pero…_"No se porque se me hace conocida"-_pensó la amatista-¿me podría decir su nombre, si no le importa?

-¿Mi nombre? Sí claro, olvidé que no me había presentado, soy Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, gusto en…- no pudo continuar, porque en cuanto terminó de decir su nombre, se vio envuelta en unos delgados brazos que la abrazaban con mucha fuerza como si temieran que no fuera real.

-¡Oh, Sakura!-exclamó con emoción la joven mujer, sin dejar de abrazarla-que feliz me hace que estés aquí. ¡Te he extrañado tanto querida amiga!

-Lo siento, pero creo que se ha confundido de persona señorita¿me puede decir quién es usted?

-No puedo creer que no te acuerdes de mi Sakura, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas-dijo con fingido enojo-soy yo, Tomoyo. No creo que haya cambiado tanto como para que no me reconozcas

-¡Tomoyo!-ahora fue Sakura la que gritó alegremente al darse cuenta que era su mejor amiga-¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!- exclamó feliz de que siquiera algo bueno hubiera sucedido al viajar a Hong Kong- y dime¿que haces aquí?

-Creo que eso es algo que yo debería preguntarte-cambió a una actitud seria-¿por qué desapareciste así Sakura? No sabes lo mucho que me preocupaste…

-De verdad lo siento-se disculpó mientras bajaba la mirada-yo…han pasado tantas cosas que…-no sabía cómo continuar, sentía su corazón oprimirse con fuerza al recordar esos sucesos

Tomoyo notó la actitud de su amiga, así que decidió cambiar de tema-Me lo puedes contar después, no te preocupes-le sonrío dulcemente logrando una débil sonrisa por parte de su compañera-contestando a tu pregunta, he estado viviendo en Francia desde poco después de que te fuiste de Tomoeda. Ya sabes, por los negocios de mi madre y ahora también por la misma razón, hace tres años que estoy aquí, en China, pero mi mamá tuvo que volver a Francia el año pasado por unos asuntos, y cuando vine a visitar a Meiling y Syaoran, la señora Li me ofreció amablemente que me hospede en su casa para que no tenga que quedarme en un hotel hasta que mi madre regrese y…creo que eso es todo-tomó la mano de Sakura y la invitó a sentarse en uno de los cómodos sillones-bueno, basta de hablar de mí, Saku. Sabes…los años te han favorecido¡estás muy linda¡Ojalá tuviera mi cámara para grabarte como en los viejos tiempos!-exclamó con expresión soñadora

-Creo que nunca vas a cambiar, Tomoyo-respondió sonrojándose pero a la vez agradeciéndole, porque sabía que había dicho todo eso para que subirle los ánimos, y en parte lo había logrado

Así pasaron un buen rato conversando sobre sus vidas, en realidad Tomoyo era la que hablaba, ya que la castaña no quería decir todavía nada sobre la de ella y siempre que su amiga le preguntaba algo, desviaba la conversación.

-Buenos días señorita Daidouji, no sabía que teníamos visita- dijo de repente una voz serena que sorprendió a las dos jóvenes

-Lo lamento señora Ieran, es que, como dijo que no la molestaran porque estaba ocupada, por eso no le pude avisar- respondió como siempre educada, la pelinegra- ella es Sakura Kinomoto¿la recuerda?

-Sí, por supuesto, gusto en verla srta. Kinomoto- saludó sin cambiar su actitud- ¿qué la trae por aquí? Hace mucho que no sabíamos de usted

-I-igualmente gusto en verla-no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa por la imponente presencia de la matriarca del clan-lo que sucede es que tengo un problema que necesito hablar con usted, lo que pasa es…

Pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por los gritos de cuatro mujeres jóvenes que se acercaron muy sonrientes a una desconcertada Sakura y empezaron a acariciarle el cabello y el rostro, a decir halagos como: "Pero si es la pequeña Sakura", "Mira lo linda que se ha puesto", "Que bueno que nos visitas Sakurita", y frases similares que lograron tornar a un rojo carmesí las mejillas de la ojiverde.

-Shiefa, Fu Tie, Fanren, Feimei, que bueno verlas-esbozó una sonrisa algo sonrojada todavía

-¡Qué linda¡Aún nos recuerdas!-gritaron al unísono, entusiasmadas nuevamente apretando las mejillas de la flor de cerezo

-Por favor, hijas, dejen de actuar así, están poniendo nerviosa a nuestra invitada-pidió su madre, dirigiéndoles una mirada seria, para luego observar fijamente a la hija de Fujitaka-creo que será mejor esperar a que lleguen mi hijo y mi sobrina de la preparatoria, a quienes creo que este tema también les incumbe, para que así no tenga que repetir la historia dos veces, Sakura

-Sí, creo que está bien…_"No, yo no quiero contar lo que me sucede frente a todos¡no puedo!"_-pensaba la ojiverde mientras luchaba porque sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas

Ya habían pasado varias horas, todos se encontraban sentados en el gran comedor, esperando a que llegaran los que faltaban para que así pudieran empezar a almorzar, a cada minuto, los nervios de Sakura aumentaban cada vez más, pues sabía que pronto llegaría el momento de contestar a todas las preguntas que temía.

La puerta principal se abrió despacio, dejando ver a una agotada joven de ojos granates y largo cabello color negro, vestida con un uniforme azul y a otra más también ataviada de igual manera.

-Buenas tardes a todos-saludó la ojirubí, para luego mirar fijamente a Sakura-pero si tu eres… ¡no lo puedo creer!-gritó emocionada para segundos después correr y abalanzarse sobre su amiga de la infancia de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Tomoyo horas atrás-¡Kinomoto¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ho-hola Meiling, yo también estoy feliz de verte-le respondió aún algo nerviosa

La otra joven que estaba con Meiling, miraba silenciosa la escena, se acercó con pasos suaves, saludó con otro: "Buenas tardes" y dedicó una sonrisa para proceder a presentarse.

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Meikyo Ming- saludó con voz dulce. Tenía tez pálida, ojos azul cielo y cabello lacio y largo hasta un poco más arriba de su cintura, de tonalidad castaño oscuro que contrastaba con su piel.

-Sakura Kinomoto, igualmente-no pudo evitar sentirse algo extraña al sentir una presencia mágica muy fuerte que provenía de la persona que acababa de conocer.

-Ella es la última descendiente de la dinastía Ming, una de las más antiguas de China, y se está quedando aquí desde hace algún tiempo-completó Ieran al ver el desconcierto de la Card Master-va a la preparatoria junto con Meiling y Xiao Lang. Y hablando de él¿dónde está, Meiling? Ya debería haber llegado

-Debe estar por llegar tía Ieran, tenía práctica de fútbol, pero dijo que no tardaba- respondió simplemente su sobrina

Después de las presentaciones y explicaciones requeridas, las recién llegadas se sentaron en los lugares que les correspondían, para luego esperar junto con los demás la llegada del menor de los Li, para así poder empezar el festín, era una antigua costumbre china el no comenzar a comer hasta que estuvieran todos los miembros de la familia en la mesa.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos se oyó nuevamente que se abría la puerta. Por allí ingresó un joven con andar tranquilo, era alto, con cuerpo atlético y bien formado gracias a los duros entrenamientos a los que estaba sometido, cabello castaño alborotado que le daba un aspecto despreocupado y portador de una mirada ámbar profunda, él era Xiao Lang Li, el menor de la familia y al ser el único varón, el encargado de tomar el liderazgo del clan, cargo para el cual se estaba preparando.

-Buenas tardes, lamento llegar tarde-saludó e hizo una reverencia con una mirada seria que recorrió todo el comedor, sin notar todavía la presencia de la antigua Card Captor

-Xiao Lang, por favor se un poco más educado y saluda a nuestra visitante, la señorita Kinomoto¿o es que acaso no la reconoces?-le reprendió su madre logrando que el corazón del futuro jefe del clan, empezara a latir con fuerza al fijar su atención en la única persona de ese lugar, que no le parecía familiar.

-_"¡Es ella! Pero¿qué está haciendo aquí? Está…diferente a como la recuerdo"-_fue lo primero que pensó el contrariado joven, para luego hablar pausadamente-Sa-Sakura, me sorprende verte aquí-fue lo único que pudo decir ante tal situación

-Igualmente,** Li**, hace mucho que no te veía-respondió la castaña lo más fríamente posible que pudo, remarcando el apellido de su antiguo "amigo", lo que dejó sorprendido no sólo al aludido sino también a los que conocían la relación que había unido a ambos jóvenes en el pasado_-"¿Por qué tengo que tratarlo así¿Será que en verdad sí le guardé algo de rencor por todo lo que sucedió?"-_se cuestionaba internamente la joven de ojos jade

-Bueno, hijo, siéntate por favor, pues tenemos que terminar rápido el almuerzo para que la señorita Sakura nos pueda explicar algunas cosas-ordenó Ieran con la seriedad que la caracterizaba, a lo que Syaoran obedeció rápidamente, confundido por las palabras de su progenitora

Durante la comida, todo transcurrió normalmente, nadie pronunció ninguna palabra, la mayoría de ellos por encontrarse perdidos en sus pensamientos y los demás simplemente porque no tenían nada que decir.

Cuando vio que todos habían terminado, la jefa del clan procedió a tomar la palabra- Bien, ahora que todos hemos terminado, creo que es hora de que Sakura nos comente que la trae aquí en Hong Kong y responda algunas preguntas que deseo hacerle-todos dirigieron su mirada a la nerviosa Maestra de Cartas-hijas, creo que esto es algo que ustedes no necesitan escuchar, pueden continuar con sus ocupaciones-prosiguió, las cuatro hermanas atinaron a asentir y retirarse sin protestar, ya que no podían desafiar la autoridad de su madre-puedes empezar Sakura-indicó nuevamente

-Yo…lo que sucede es…-tartamudeó la aludida sintiendo un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda y tratando de evadir unos ojos ambarinos que la miraban con expectación-yo estoy aquí porque mi madre me lo pidió en un sueño-completó al fin dejando estupefactos a la mayoría-me dijo que estaba en peligro y que además aquí aclararía las dudas que tengo

-¿Y qué clase de dudas son esas?-preguntó calmadamente Ieran- creo que lo mejor es que empieces desde el principio, desde que tu amiga Tomoyo me contó que desapareciste, Sakura¿qué fue lo que sucedió después?

Ante esta pregunta tan directa, la menor de los Kinomoto no tuvo más opción que contar desde el inicio, la historia que había tratado de olvidar por tanto tiempo, después de suspirar profundamente empezó a narrar todo lo que le había sucedido, desde la muerte de su padre hasta los años en los que había estado viviendo en Tokio gracias a la ayuda de la señora Izumi.

-De-después de eso me instalé en un pequeño departamento en Tokio y…no supe nada más de mi hermano, creo que él también está mu…muerto-terminó tristemente su relato, sintiendo nuevamente que estaba completamente _sola _y que había perdido a los seres más importantes en su vida. No pudo detener más las lágrimas que necesitaban salir de sus verdes ojos, después de tantos años de haber tratado de aparentar una actitud fuerte poniéndole una barrera a sus sentimientos, ya no podía aguantar más y se desmoronó completamente en un llanto lastimero y doloroso, ante la mirada preocupada de los presentes.

-Sakura…por favor tranquila-pidió su mejor amiga que se había mantenido callada durante todo el relato, acercándose a la conmocionada ojiverde para abrazarla tiernamente

-Es…es que tu no entiendes To…Tomoyo-pudo decir entrecortadamente sin dejar de sollozar-Todo es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera dejado la magia…tal vez nada hubiera pasado…¿por qué me tiene que suceder todo esto¡No entiendo!-terminó consternada tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos y moviéndola de un lado a otro

-Señorita kinomoto, es mejor que vaya a descansar, mañana puede terminar de explicarnos todo, cuando se encuentre mejor-dijo la señora Li sintiendo compasión por la triste historia de la muchacha

-Descuide señora…yo puedo ir a mi hotel y…-Sakura sintió nuevamente que perdía fuerzas y se desplomó inconciente en los brazos de su amiga de la infancia, derramando todavía algunas lágrimas

-¡Sakura!-exclamó desesperada la ojiazul tratando en vano de hacer reaccionar a su prima y mejor amiga-¡despierta! Por favor Sakura…-susurró suavemente

-Tranquila señorita Daidouji, debe ser por la presión a la que estuvo sometida, Xiao Lang-llamó ahora Ieran dirigiéndose a su hijo menor-por favor lleva a Sakura a una de las habitaciones para que pueda descansar, ustedes también pueden acompañarlo-dijo dirigiéndose a las tres jóvenes que quedaban en el comedor

Syaoran tomó con delicadeza el liviano cuerpo de Sakura, tratando de no lastimarla ni despertarla, y la cargó en sus brazos como si de una princesa se tratara. Subió las escaleras en dirección a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes en compañía de Tomoyo que lo seguía de cerca, ya que su prima y la descendiente de la dinastía Ming habían ido a la cocina a preparar un té de hierbas para darle a la castaña en caso de que reaccionara.

Luego de llegar a la habitación, la amatista le quitó suavemente los zapatos a la inconciente joven y la acurrucó dentro de la cama; luego salió del cuarto junto con un preocupado Syaoran. Todos decidieron que lo mejor era que la Card Mistress durmiera hasta el día siguiente, para que amaneciera con mejores ánimos, por esa razón no hicieron ningún intento para despertarla.

Algo entrada la noche una silueta se dirigió silenciosamente a la habitación donde dormía la ojiverde. Entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a nadie; luego acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó en ella. La luz de la luna iluminaba directamente la ventana del lugar, dejando ver con claridad las finas facciones de la que fue una vez una Card Captor.

-_"Se ha puesto muy hermosa…no me gusta verla así, tan deprimida"-_pensó tristemente el más joven de los Li, acariciando el terso rostro de la joven que reposaba en la cama y pasando sus dedos suavemente por las marcas de las lágrimas secas que quedaban en él.

Estaba muy confundido, ese día al verla de nuevo, había sentido algo extraño dentro de él, un sentimiento que creía haber olvidado por completo hacía mucho tiempo, su corazón le decía que tenía que cuidarla y protegerla y al verla tan débil e indefensa no podía evitar que una gran ternura y cariño se apoderaran de sí mismo. ¿Pero qué era eso¿Acaso era lo mismo que sentía hacia la Card Master cuando eran niños? Ni él mismo lo sabía, y aunque no lo iba a admitir, le había dolido la forma en que lo había saludado, de esa manera tan fría y sin sentimientos, pero en eso, reconocía que tal vez él tenía la culpa.

Entre todas estas divagaciones, en las que su mente y su corazón no se querían poner de acuerdo, terminó quedándose dormido, aún sujetando fuertemente la delicada mano de su primer amor…

**-----------Fin del 3er cap.---------------**

Bueno, otro capítulo terminado, me demoré como 3 semanas en hacer este o.O, porque cuando empezaba a avanzar de repente mi mente se quedaba en blanco y no sabía como seguir…u.u

De verdad espero que les guste, está un poco largo porque este es el ansiado reencuentro n-n. No sé como habrá quedado, recuerden todas sus críticas constructivas y comentarios, no olviden dejarlos, para así saber que les está pareciendo el fic.

Aquí algunos agradecimientos:

Hikari Katsuragi: Hola! Muchas gracias por leer los 2 caps y por darme esos consejos, de verdad que me ayudaron a darme cuenta del error, me alegra que te guste la trama del fic y espero que este reencuentro cumpla con todas tus expectativas, ya que me dijiste que te encantan xD A mi también jeje , ojalá que me haya quedado por lo menos aceptable u.u De nuevo gracias por leer!

Celina Sosa: Holas, tu también me haz dejado review en los 2 caps, agradezco q ueestés pendiente de mi fic, no pude actualizar pronto pero aquí está el 3er cap, espero que te guste como los otros dos. Saludos

kaori-chan-n: Bueno, al fin llego super-Syaoran para alegrarle un poco la vida a Sakura xD Aunque al principio parezca que no tanto, pero todo mejorará te lo aseguro jeje. Que bien que te guste el fic, ojalá q este quedando bien, un abrazo y gracias por tu interés!

Fuoco Baisse: Hola, como estas, espero q muy bien, te agradezco que pienses que mi historia es interesante, aquí te dejo el 3er cap, espero que lo disfrutes. Muchos saludos.

Eso es todo, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible y no se olviden de dejar un review, aunque sea chiquito para saber su opinión sobre la historia. Un abrazo y saludos para todos

HiKaRi


	4. Indeseadas o deseadas explicaciones

¡Holaas a todos! Jeje creo que les debo una disculpa n.nU Se supone q las vacaciones eran para dedicarlas especialmente a mi fic…pero es que he encontrado algunos tan interesantes en esta página que no e podido dejar d leer xD Se me ha pasado muy rápido el tiempo…así que ya entré de nuevo a claces! u.u No, ¡que horror! xD Pero bueno…esperando que me perdonen por no haber subido el capítulo…aquí se los dejo.

**Sentimientos encontrados**

**por**

**HiKaRi-09**

"Indeseadas o deseadas explicaciones"

Los brillantes rayos de luz entraban por las amplias ventanas de la habitación donde se encontraba descansando la Card Mistress, obligándola a abrir lentamente sus bellos ojos color esmeralda; la confusión se pudo notar de inmediato en los verdes orbes ya que la joven había notado que se encontraba en un lugar extraño para ella y no en la conocida habitación de su departamento en Tokio…tenía como una laguna mental que no la dejaba recordar con claridad los hechos ocurridos, de repente la imagen de aquel sueño que había tenido con su madre, la hizo volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de que había viajado a la soleada ciudad de Hong Kong, pero eso tampoco podía ser, porque no estaba en el pequeño cuarto del hotel en que se había hospedado sino en uno un poco más grande con delgadas cortinas rosa pálido y una blanda y cómoda cama…

Los recuerdos del reencuentro con su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, no tardaron en llegar a su mente así como los inquietantes momentos en los que tuvo que narrar lo ocurrido durante esos largos seis años, pero después, todo quedaba en blanco, así que sacando sus propias conclusiones, terminó por pensar que seguramente había sufrido un desmayo y que probablemente estaba ocupando una de las muchas habitaciones de huéspedes con las que contaba la imponente mansión Li.

Habiendo resuelto todas sus dudas, trató de levantarse, pero al querer apoyar su mano derecha en la cama, no pudo, ya que "algo" la oprimía con fuerza, al girar su cabeza hacia un costado descubrió que ese algo, no era una cosa, sino la mano de otra persona, de una en especial, de aquel apuesto joven que le había robado suspiros en más de una ocasión cuando era niña…él se encontraba durmiendo aún, su rostro reflejaba serenidad, pero a la vez un poco de preocupación; la antigua Card Captor se vio con la tentación de acariciar su rostro sintiendo una gran ternura, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque en ese mismo instante los profundos ojos ámbares pertenecientes al menor de los Li, se abrieron de improvisto, dirigiéndole una mirada a la flor de cerezo que no pudo evitar que un pequeño rubor coloreara sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que él había pasado la noche al lado de ella…

-S-Sakura que bueno que ya despertaste, estaba…digo, estábamos muy preocupados por ti-dijo atropelladamente con un sonrojo mientras retiraba velozmente su mano de la de su acompañante

-Sya…Li, ¿que sucedió? ¿Por que estás aquí?-cuestionó aparentando enojo-_"Debo tener más cuidado, casi lo llamo por su nombre"_-se dijo para si misma notando que su corazón latía violentamente

-Yo…lo siento no pensé que te molestaría, es sólo que te desmayaste y creí que debía quedarme a…

-No era necesario-lo cortó-ya estoy bien, no necesito tu ayuda y algo más Li, no deseo que me llames por mi nombre-terminó fríamente_-"Pero…¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué lo trato así?"-_se preguntaba internamente

-No entiendo, SAKURA-respondió acentuando la voz en el nombre, para enojar más a la chica-si tengo buena memoria, que creo que la tengo…TÚ me pediste que te llame así… ¿o es que se te olvidó?-dijo irónicamente

-No se me olvidó, pero eso fue hace mucho, las cosas han cambiado. Y que yo sepa, sólo los amigos y los familiares se llaman por su nombre…como tú y yo no somos ni lo uno ni lo otro…

-¿Sabes qué? No tengo ganas de discutir tan temprano, mejor me voy, no tiene caso que siga aquí…Kinomoto -se levantó de la cama furioso y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, dejando todavía acostada y envuelta en las cobijas a una deprimida ojiverde. _"Por qué…¿por qué lo trato así?"_ era lo único que resonaba en la mente de ella.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el comedor, esperando a que todos se levantaran para desayunar, tres jovencitas conversaban animadamente, pero sin poder evitar un poco de intranquilidad en sus voces, después de todo no era común que la maestra de las cartas, sufriera un desmayo repentino.

-Me pregunto como estará Sakura-dijo de repente, bajando la mirada la joven de ojos amatistas-la vi muy deprimida ayer.

-Sí, yo igual-aceptó la ojirubí-me hubiera gustado pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella para que nos explique qué le sucedió

-La verdad es que yo no conocía a Kinomoto, pero…con lo que me han contado ustedes de ella siento como que fuera así, también me preocupe mucho, ¿qué creen que le haya pasado?-cuestionó curiosa Meikyo

-No lo sé, aunque espero que esté bien. Mejor subo a verla-habiendo dicho esto Daidouji se levanto de la silla en que estaba sentada con la intención de visitar a su prima

-Tranquila Tomoyo, ya estoy aquí-dijo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa, la flor de cerezo-entrando a la habitación

-¡Sakura!-exclamó emocionada, su mejor amiga-¡no sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos por ti!-la abrazó efusivamente

-Jejeje. Me estás ahogando Tommy-rió saliendo del abrazo-además…descuida me siento muy bien

-¡Pero Sakura!-la reprendió con aire serio-dices eso como si un desmayo fuera algo común en ti

-Bu-bueno, la verdad es que…no es la primera vez que me pasa-admitió insegura-la primera vez fue el día en que mi papá…-bajo un poco la mirada-murió. Después de eso he tenido algunos de vez en cuando-al oír esto las 2 jóvenes chinas se levantaron también de sus sillas, observando de forma preocupada a la Card Captor

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Fue lo primero que debiste haberle dicho a la señora Li!-volvió a reprenderla, Tomoyo

-Claro que sí Kinomoto, ¿por que no has ido a un doctor?-añadió Meling

-Yo…yo pensé que…-la castaña por primera vez se había quedado sin nada que decir, ya que sabía que sus amigas tenían razón

-Buenos días-saludó cortésmente Ieran Li ingresando al lugar-me alegra ver que esta mejor señorita Sakura-agregó

-Gracias señora, por haberme dejado quedarme en su casa, lamento la molestia-sonrió-ahora mismo iré a mi hotel y…

-No es necesario, lo mejor será que se quede aquí durante el tiempo que esté en Hong Kong, después de todo, tiene asuntos que aclarar y así estará más segura-pidió la matriarca del clan, más como una orden que como una sugerencia, dejando sin salida a la esmeralda que solo asintió-ahora, por favor siéntense para esperar a mis hijos y empezar a desayunar-las cuatro chicas aceptaron sin nada que agregar, y tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares

Pasados unos pocos minutos se escucharon las risas alegres de las hermanas Li que entraron como siempre con una sonrisa para todos los presentes y una inclinación de cabeza como saludo; el último en llegar fue el próximo jefe del clan que parecía de un humor algo desagradable, para desconcierto de todos, menos para cierta joven que sabía exactamente la razón para el enfado del chino.

-Buenos días-gruñó aún con el seño fruncido, sentándose en una de las sillas vacías sin dirigir en ningún momento la mirada a Kinomoto

-¿Qué sucedió Xiao Lang? Normalmente te levantas muy temprano, ¿te quedaste dormido?-le dijo su progenitora logrando un fuerte sonrojo en su hijo

-Ehmm…yo…sí, eso sucedió madre. Pasé una mala noche y también tuve un pequeño "problema" en la mañana-respondió sarcásticamente. La menor de los Kinomoto lo miró un poco sorprendida.

-Entiendo hijo. Bien, ya estamos todos, por favor sirvan el desayuno-ordenó a las sirvientas que esperaban una indicación

Todo transcurrió tranquilamente, nadie se sintió capaz de decir nada, pero de vez en cuando la mirada de la ojiverde se encontraba con otra ambarina, cuyo dueño volteaba disgustado hacia otro lado para evitar ese ligero contacto. Luego de que terminaron de desayunar, la dueña de la mansión les pidió a todos, excluyendo a sus hijas que decidieron salir de compras, que la siguieran a la sala para que pudieran hablar de lo ocurrido ayer, a lo que la joven de ojos jade no pudo evitar que la sensación de nerviosismo regresara a su cuerpo, sabiendo de antemano que "lo ocurrido ayer", trataba exclusivamente de ella.

-Por favor, como este asunto es muy serio, Xiao Lang, Meiling, Tomoyo y Meikyo, ustedes pueden faltar esta semana a la preparatoria para ayudar a Sakura a adaptarse e ingresar a clases junto con ella la próxima semana, ya que estudiaba en la misma que ustedes en Tokio-los aludidos aceptaron sin dudar, así que Ieran siguió-quiero que vayamos directo al tema central. Señorita Kinomoto, le pido siga con lo que no pudo terminar de decir

-E-esta bien…después de eso tuve un sueño, en el que mi madre me pedía que viniera a Hong Kong porque aquí encontraría la respuesta para todas mis preguntas, y me dijo además que había un gran peligro que estaba afectando a todos los que conozco-terminó la hija de Fujitaka, liberando un gran pesar que la estaba atormentando desde hacía mucho

-De acuerdo Sakura, pero con eso no podemos aclarar nada de tus dudas-dijo Ieran-¿no tienes nada más que pueda ayudarnos a entender lo que sucede?

-Yo no…un minuto, ¡es cierto!-exclamó-mi madre me dio algo, es decir, cuando desperté del sueño tenía un objeto en mi mano que me había dado mi madre, dijo que eso ayudaría-sacó de su bolsillo un bello brazalete color rosa oscuro

La jefa del clan lo tomó delicadamente y empezó a examinarlo minuciosamente, observando cada detalle en él, especialmente el grabado de una pequeña rosa que tenía al centro.

-No puede ser-fue lo primero que dijo, dejando contrariados a todos los que estaban allí-este brazalete…no sé cómo lo pudo obtener tu madre

-No entiendo, ¿por qué señora?-preguntó confundida la castaña-¿sucede algo?

-Verás, este brazalete sólo lo pueden poseer las personas que pertenecen a un clan muy antiguo de China, llamado las Qiang Wei o Rosas de Oriente-al ver el desconcierto de todos, siguió-era un clan que existió hace un tiempo tiempo, dónde sólo podían pertenecer mujeres muy poderosas y a cada una se le entregaba uno de estos brazaletes para distinguirlas. Nunca se llevaron bien con el clan Li ya que hubo un tiempo en que este clan empezó a practicar magia negra y el mago Clow poco antes de morir las denunció ante el Concilio; muchos años después algunos miembros del clan Li lograron vencerlo definitivamente hasta que sus integrantes desaparecieron. Lo que no me explico es cómo tu madre pudo obtener uno de los brazaletes

-Yo…tampoco sé nada sobre esto-dijo Sakura-pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con mi madre un clan mágico chino? Ella no era una hechicera.

-No sé, Sakura. Aunque le tengo que informar que está equivocada-hizo una pausa por un momento-su madre no era una persona común, ella poseía magia…sé que usted no lo sabía, pero es momento de que se entere. Hace mucho tiempo, después de que naciera su hermano ella se alejó completamente de la magia, yo lo sé porque Nadeshiko era una excelente hechicera y estuvo algunas veces aquí en esta ciudad aunque desconozco el motivo, por eso la conocí, me parecería extraño que haya pertenecido a las Rosas de Oriente

-¿Q-que? No puede ser…mi madre no tenía magia, no es posible-murmuró sorprendida la menor de los Kinomoto

-Entiendo que le sorprende, pero por lo que sé, su padre también lo sabía al igual que su hermano, no se lo dijeron para no preocuparla, trate de tranquilizarse, por favor

-Pero…entonces todo este tiempo he estado viviendo una mentira. ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? Si ellos sabían que yo también poseía magia-preguntó Kinomoto consternada

-Temo que yo no soy la indicada para explicárselo-continuó Ieran-con respecto a ese tema yo no tengo ninguna información, lo siento. Trataré de investigar más, no debes preocuparte, sé que es difícil pero deberías sentirte orgullosa…su madre fue una hechicera de gran nivel-dijo maternalmente-ahora, con lo de la muerte de su padre…no estoy segura de quién fue el culpable, tal vez este brazalete que te dio Nadeshiko quiere decir que las Rosas de Oriente tuvieron algo que ver, aunque es muy extraño, que yo sepa tu madre no pertenecía a este clan ni a ningún otro, y si así fuera, no habría razón para que las rosas hayan atentado contra tu padre. Lo que sería de gran ayuda sería encontrar a tu hermano, al parecer el sabía algo más sobre esto…

-¡Eso no es posible!-gritó Sakura perdiendo el control-¡mi hermano esta muerto! Igual que mi padre…¡toda mi familia esta muerta!-terminó empezando nuevamente a sollozar

-No estamos del todo seguros, señorita Kinomoto, permítame averiguar, tal vez nos llevemos una sorpresa-pronunció la señora Li, aún guardando la calma-ahora, Xiao Lang, tengo que informarte que es posible tomes el liderazgo del clan antes de lo planeado.

-Pe-pero madre-tartamudeó el aludido que se había mantenido silencioso durante la charla-usted me dijo que eso sería cuando haya cumplido 20 años

-Va a tener que adelantarse, lo que sucede es que ha habido noticias de un asesinato en el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente-dirigió su penetrante mirada a la de su menor hijo-el clan necesita un nuevo jefe que pueda resolver los problemas en el Concilio…y temo que yo ya no soy la indicada para esa misión

-Está bien, madre-aceptó Syaoran con la misma seriedad

-Ya no hay nada más que hablar, pueden tomarse el día libre para que descansen un poco, después de todo, sé que estos últimos días han sido difíciles, especialmente para usted Sakura-miró detenidamente a la Card Mistress que aún parecía confundida y que se encontraba sentada al lado de Tomoyo que trataba de animarla-la próxima semana empezarán los entrenamientos, para ti Xiao Lang y también para Meikyo y la señorita Kinomoto, ya que no sabemos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, parecen haber problemas con el Concilio y también parece que Sakura está en peligro. Tenemos que estar preparados-finalizó y dirigió su mirada azabache a su sobrina- Meiling, por favor indícale su habitación a Sakura, ya que no dormirá en la misma que la noche anterior, sino en una que esté más cerca de las de ustedes-hizo una breve pausa para luego hablarle a su único hijo-vamos a mi despacho, tenemos que hablar-ordenó, a lo que el joven chino hizo un gesto afirmativo y salió del comedor detrás de su progenitora

-Bien Kinomoto-sonrió Meiling-te mostraré tu habitación y luego podremos ir las cuatro a enseñarte un poco más la ciudad-dijo incluyendo a Tomoyo y a Meikyo, luego empezó a subir las escaleras seguida por las tres jóvenes

Llegaron a un amplio pasillo, en el tercer piso de la enorme mansión, estaba finamente adornado con bellos cuadros y las paredes pintadas de color crema, la ojirubí se detuvo finalmente frente a una de las habitaciones cuya puerta parecía hecha de cedro y que tenía grabados de flores.

-Dormirás aquí-dijo dulcemente la joven china mientras abría la puerta dejando ver un cuarto mucho más grande que el que la ojiverde había ocupado la noche anterior, casi como una suite. Las paredes estaban pintadas igualmente de crema pero un poco más claro, sus cortinas eran rosa tenue, hechas de un material muy suave como la seda y al centro se encontraba una enorme cama de 2 plazas que tenía frazadas también color rosa, con apariencia mullida y cómoda. Sakura se quedó asombrada observando cada rincón de la que ahora sería su habitación, parecía diseñada especialmente para ella ya que estaba decorada en sus colores favoritos.

-También tiene baño-indicó Meiling señalando una puerta-Jejeje. Parece que te quedaste muda-rió divertida-no te sorprendas, todas las habitaciones de este piso son así, las del 2do piso no, porque son sólo para huéspedes, pero las de aquí son para la familia y los invitados especiales-sonrió guiñándole un ojo a Sakura que respondió también sonriendo, luego todas salieron nuevamente al pasillo-mira, la habitación que está al lado izquierdo de la tuya es de Meikyo, sigue la mía y al lado derecho está la de Tomoyo-hizo una pausa -las habitaciones de tía Ieran y de las hermanas de Xiao Lang están en el 4to piso. Por cierto, el cuarto que está al frente del tuyo es el de Syaoran-terminó con una sonrisa pícara; Sakura trató de parecer indiferente pero su corazón contradciéndole empezó a latir rápidamente.

-Bueno Saku-dijo la amatista abreviando su nombre cariñosamente-Wei recogerá tus cosas del hotel en el que te estabas hospedando, ¡así que nosotros podemos ir a pasear al centro comercial!-exclamó emocionada

-Está bien, vamos-respondió simplemente la castaña, agradecida por el cambio de tema, después de la breve conversación, las jóvenes se encaminaron tranquilamente hacia las escaleras y luego a la puerta principal, por donde salieron.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Ya me puede decir que sucede madre?-preguntó exasperado un joven de cabello castaño, ya que esa era la quinta vez que le hacía la misma pregunta a su progenitora, quien prefería ignorarlo

-De acuerdo Xiao Lang, ahora sí podemos empezar-respondió al fin, seriamente Ieran Li-no podía decir nada antes porque estaba esperando que Meiling y las demás, salieran de la casa-aclaró su garganta-este es un tema muy importante del que es mejor que ellas no se enteren…todavía-el joven asintió, queriendo mostrar tranquilidad pero en sus ojos se notaba claramente las ansias que tenía por saber qué estaba sucediendo

-¿Quiere hablarme del Concilio?-preguntó interesado

-Sí, pero eso no es lo principal-observó un momento a su vástago-necesito pedirte un favor. Quiero que protejas a la señorita Sakura, ella corre un gran peligro-los ojos del chino se abrieron considerablemente ante el comentario de su madre

-No entiendo, ¿a qué peligro se refiere?

-Temo que ni yo misma lo sé, pero tengo algunas sospechas. Que Nadeshiko haya aparecido en su sueño no es algo común, bien sabes que no es normal que los espíritus se comuniquen con los vivos de no ser que ocurra algo importante. Ese brazalete también me intriga y creo saber quién es el causante de la muerte del padre de Sakura, si mis sospechas son correctas quiere decir que también están buscándola a ella, por eso le pedí que se quede aquí, para entrenarla y para tenerla vigilada en caso de que suceda algo-suspiró-presiento que el asesinato de algunos miembros del Concilio tiene que ver con el clan de las Rosas

-Pero ese clan ya no existe madre, usted me lo contó. Desde que los Li lucharon contra él y lo vencieron cuando empezó a utilizar magia negra para apoderarse del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente

-A mí también me sorprende, pero es una posibilidad, necesito descubrir qué relación tenía la madre de Sakura con ese clan, tal vez así ate los cabos sueltos-quedó en silencio-hijo, ya entendiste lo que te quiero decir, necesito que cuides a la señorita Kinomoto y también que te encargues de entrenarla personalmente, he notado que su nivel de magia ha bajado considerablemente. Ya puedes retirarte, tengo que empezar con la investigación

-Sí, está bien. No se preocupe, yo me encargaré-asintió el pequeño lobo-adiós madre-hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación muy preocupado. _"¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? Sakura está en peligro y yo debo entrenarla, aunque parece que ella tiene algo contra mí"_, suspiró cansinamente, _"Espero que todo salga bien."_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El más famoso centro comercial de la ciudad de Hong Kong se encontraba en ese momento lleno de gente, a pesar de ser un día de semana habían muchas personas comprando algunas cosas y otras solo paseando y disfrutando de una fresca tarde, eso es lo que estaban haciendo un grupo de jóvenes, todas parecían estar disfrutando el paseo, especialmente dos de ellas, ambas con cabello azabache y ojos rubíes y amatistas respectivamente que caminaban delante de las otras dos con pasos decididos y paraban en cada una de las tiendas para salir siempre de ellas con alguna nueva bolsa en la mano, las castañas sólo las miraban curiosamente admirando la gran vitalidad de sus amigas.

-Ya por favor, estoy cansada-suspiró la ojiverde-hemos estado caminando por más de 5 horas, ¿por qué no nos sentamos un momento?-sugirió

-¡Sii! Por favor Meiling-secundó Meikyo-tú y Tomoyo han entrado a cada una de las tiendas

-Pero chicas, aún faltan muchas más-dijo la amatista-además me falta comprar telas para hacerle unos divinos trajes a Sakurita-sonrió entusiasmada

-Ni que fuera tan tarde-añadió la ojirubí observando su reloj-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Son las 3 de la tarde!-exclamó-Creo que por eso dicen que el tiempo se pasa rápido cuando estás entretenida. Será mejor que vayamos a almorzar, conozco un restaurante donde sirven la mejor comida-dicho esto las guió hacia un enorme local de hermosa fachada cuyo letrero rezaba: Comida Oriental.

-Un momento-comentó apenada Tomoyo-aún me faltan las telas que necesito, será mejor que vaya a buscarlas

-Te acompaño Daidouji-dijo la joven Li-yo también quiero ver otras tiendas-sonrió-Kinomoto, Meikyo, vayan entrando para que separen una mesa, enseguida volvemos-salió del lugar acompañada de la ojiazul, mientras las otras dos entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas para cuatro personas como lo había pedido Meiling.

-Bueno, solo hay que esperar-suspiró la descendiente de los Ming con una sonrisa

-Sí, eso creo-respondió también Sakura devolviendo el gesto-y dime Ming, ¿cómo es que llegaste a vivir en la mansión de los Li?-cuestionó, eso la había intrigado desde el primer momento en que la vio

- Me puedes llamar Meikyo-le sonrió

-Está bien, entonces tú también me puedes llamar Sakura-correspondió al gesto

-De acuerdo, pues…lo que sucedió es que mis padres estaban en el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, pero ellos murieron cuando yo tenía más o menos 12 años, por eso soy la última descendiente de mi dinastía. La señora Ieran me ofreció vivir en su casa y bueno, acepté. Es todo.

-Yo…lo siento, no sabía-dijo arrepentida

-Descuida, no te preocupes, ¿tú ya conocías a Mei Ling, Xiao Lang y Tomoyo verdad?-Meikyo pensó que era su turno de hacer preguntas

-Así es, a Tomoyo desde que empecé la primaria y a Meiling y Li porque fueron a Japón por lo de las cartas Clow-sonrió-parece que te llevas muy bien con ellos

-Sí, todos en la mansión me han tratado muy bien, a pesar del pequeño problema que hubo, y de verdad se los agradezco especialmente a Xiao Lang-su mirada se entristeció un poco

-¿Qué problema? ¿Pasó algo malo?-preguntó interesada la flor de cerezo por haber escuchado el nombre del menor de los Li

-Es que Xiao Lang y yo…

-¡Ya llegamos!-exclamó Daidouji muy animada interrumpiendo a la joven Ming

-Que bueno-rió Sakura olvidando por un momento su conversación con Meikyo-la verdad es que tenía mucha hambre

-Yo igual-sonrió también la otra castaña-¿encontraron lo que necesitaban?

-¡Claro! Si no…¡no hubiéramos regresado!-dijo Meiling con decisión ocasionando las risas de sus acompañantes, las dos recién llegadas se sentaron y todas juntas ordenaron algunos platos de comida que como había dicho la pelinegra, era realmente deliciosa. Luego de almorzar siguieron conversando por un buen rato para regresar a eso de las 6 de la tarde a la mansión

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Estoy agotada!-exclamó Tomoyo sentándose en uno de los muebles de la hermosa sala

-Todas estamos así-aceptó Meiling repitiendo la misma acción que la amatista-¡pero tienen que admitir que fue un día excelente!

-¡Eso nadie puede negarlo! ¡Encontré ropa preciosa para Saku-chan!-volvió a exclamar la ojiazul con estrellitas en los en los ojos mientras la recién nombrada reía nerviosamente

-Señorita Sakura, gusto en verla-saludó el mayordomo de los Li entrando en aquel lugar

-Igualmente Wei-sonrió

-Ya recogí sus maletas del hotel, están en su habitación por si desea verlas-dijo amablemente el anciano-me tengo que retirar. Adiós jovencitas

-Adiós-respondieron las cuatro chicas en coro

-Creo que iré a mi habitación-propuso Kinomoto-quiero darme un baño

-¿No vas a cenar?-cuestionó la joven Li con los ojos cerrados, el paseo por el centro comercial sí que la había cansado.

-Jejeje, creo que no Meiling, con lo que almorzamos…no comeré hasta la próxima semana-rió la mencionada, al parecer su buen humor había regresado al pasar tiempo con sus amigas.

-Yo estoy igual, tampoco cenaré-apoyó la pelinegra a su prima-vamos a tu habitación Sakura, necesito preguntarte algo-finalizó empezando a subir las escaleras acompañada de la Maestra de Cartas, dejando en la sala a las dos muchachas chinas.

Sakura apenas llegó a su habitación se "tiró" literalmente a la mullida cama, le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, después de pasar un largo día conociendo la ciudad de Hong Kong; frente a la sonrisa divertida de la amatista.

-Recuérdame nunca más salir de compras con Meiling-suspiró agotada la castaña

Tomoyo rió graciosamente-De acuerdo Sakura, me alegra que te encuentres de mejor humor-tomó una actitud seria-estaba muy preocupada por ti

-Tranquila Tomoyo, ahora me encuentro mejor. Me divertí mucho con ustedes pero sabes, tengo una pequeña duda que tal vez tú puedas resolver.

-Sí claro, dime-asintió la morena sentándose también en la cama

-Pues, hoy en el restaurante antes de que vinieran estuve hablando con Meikyo y conversando un poco sobre nuestras vidas.

-Ah ya veo. Meikyo es una chica muy amable, en el tiempo que la conozco me ha caído muy bien

-Sí, a mi igual, mas ella dijo algo sobre que agradecía todo lo que la familia Li había hecho por ella a pesar del pequeño problema, especialmente a Li, ¿sabes a que se refiere con ese problema?

Con este comentario el rostro de Tomoyo palideció y su mente empezó a preguntarse si debía decir la verdad o mentirle a su mejor amiga para evitar que sufra-Pues verás Sakura, lo que pasó es que…-en ese momento la parte que quería decir la verdad ganó la batalla-por lo que me contó Meiling, Meikyo empezó a vivir en la mansión desde que tenía 12 años y la señora Ieran le ofreció eso con el propósito de que ella…se convirtiera en la prometida de Syaoran-terminó nerviosamente la pelinegra

-Ahh…entiendo-murmuró suavemente Sakura, esa respuesta le había caído como un balde de agua fría sin planeárselo

-Ellos se comprometieron poco después de que Meikyo llegara-continuó Tomoyo-ya que el Concilio aceptó que ella era la candidata perfecta para ser la esposa del próximo jefe del clan Li porque tenía magia muy poderosa y era de una de las dinastías más antiguas y prestigiosas de China. Meiling también dijo algo de que al principio a Syaoran no le gusto la idea, pero luego empezó a llevarse mejor con Meikyo hasta que hace poco, creo que 2 años atrás, ambos por acuerdo mutuo terminaron el compromiso, aunque nadie sabe la razón, parecían de verdad enamorados. Después sólo han seguido siendo buenos amigos-concluyó

-Era eso…-dijo con voz débil la ojiverde-¿por eso Li dejó de escribirme, no es cierto?-preguntó con amargura

-Supongo que sí… ¿Estas bien Sakura?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no lo estaría?-fingió una sonrisa

La amatista decidió no hablar más sobre el tema, ya que sabía que por más que su amiga se hiciera la fuerte, de verdad estaba dolida, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa pícara-Sakura, yo te quería hablar de otra cosa. Yo creo que a ti te sigue gustando Syaoran…¿no es cierto?-las mejillas de la aludida se sonrojaron violentamente-no digas nada, tu rostro me lo confirma-rió la hija de Sonomi

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó tratando de que su ritmo cardiaco volviera a la normalidad-yo sé que lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue solamente un juego de niños, niños que creían estar enamorados-dijo un poco más calmada

-Bueno, si tú lo dices-rió pícaramente de nuevo-sólo te digo que…no sé si Syaoran sigue enamorado de Maikyo, sin embargo estoy segura que ella sí de él, así que tienes una rival. Buenas noches-volvió a reír y salió de la habitación dejando a la Card Captor con la palabra en la boca y con las mejillas color carmesí.

Había pasado una hora desde la plática con Tomoyo, en la que se había estado preguntando cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos…ni ella misma lo sabía. Cuando aún vivía en Japón estaba segura de que lo que había sentido alguna vez por Syaoran Li era sólo cariño, confundido con amor y que debía quedarse en el pasado, y allí lo había dejado, bien enterrado en el pasado. Pero ahora, sin saber porqué, al reencontrarse con él ese sentimiento estaba queriendo aparecer de nuevo. Sin saber porqué, se sonrojaba cada vez que estaba muy cerca de él o cuando lo nombraban, y su corazón empezaba a latir violentamente sin poder controlarlo, y además se veía varias veces con la tentación de llamarlo por su nombre como cuando niños.

Su mente estaba demasiado confundida, no podía organizar sus pensamientos, así que volvió a su idea original de tomar un relajante baño para despejar un poco sus ideas. Se dirigió a la puerta blanca que Meiling le había indicado como el baño y entró rápidamente, al igual que la primera vez que vio su habitación, se quedó asombrada, las paredes estaban cubiertas por losetas color blanco con una cierta tonalidad rosa difuminada, y en el centro del cuarto se encontraba un enorme jacuzzi del mismo color que las losetas, al lado de este, un estante lleno de toallas, sales de baño, burbujas, esponjas, aromatizantes y objetos por el estilo. Sin pensarlo dos veces giró la llave de la ducha dejando caer el agua hasta que la tina se llenó completamente, luego echó el polvillo que eran las burbujas y por último un aromatizante con olor a cereza. Se desvistió tranquilamente, no tenía nada prisa, y entró al jacuzzi dejando que el agua se llevara sus problemas, y funcionó…luego de estar tan sólo unos minutos allí, se olvidó del tiempo y del lugar en donde estaba y se dedicó a disfrutar de aquel momento que se estaba dedicando a ella misma, ya que con la rutina de Tokio, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no lo hacía.

Los ojos de la flor de cerezo se fueron abriendo pesadamente, al parecer el olor embriagante del aromatizante había hecho que se durmiera un buen tiempo. Salió pausadamente de la tina y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla, e hizo lo mismo con su cabello. Regresó a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama, verdaderamente el agua la había ayudado a sentirse mejor. Sacó una pijama de su maleta, esta era un conjunto de dos piezas color celeste, una especie de playera suelta con un short corto que era lo más indicado para el clima tropical de la ciudad; su cabello lo dejó completamente mojado y solo lo peino para que cayera sobre sus hombros de forma natural.

Se metió a la cama casi inmediatamente, ya eran las 10 de la noche, había dormido por más o menos 2 horas, así que en ese momento no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Luego de dar vueltas en la cama por bastante rato, su garganta se empezó a secar, era una sensación insoportable por lo que no le quedaba otra opción: tendría que bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua; un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, a pesar de sus 18 años, todavía no había superado aquel miedo a los fantasmas, y seguramente como ya era muy tarde, nadie se encontraría despierto, dejándola sola en una gigantesca casa. Por un segundo pensó en despertar a Tomoyo…mas desechó la idea velozmente, no era justo molestar a su amiga por temores infantiles. Tomando valor se levantó y salió de puntillas al pasadizo, no quería despertar a nadie, y menos a aquel joven que dormía en la habitación de enfrente.

Para su buena suerte, recordaba con exactitud el camino que debía seguir para llegar a la cocina, cruzó el oscuro comedor pasando antes por la sala que estaba iluminada por la luz de las estrellas que entraba por los ventanales.

La cocina tampoco tenía luz como ya lo suponía y estaba a punto de abrir la refrigeradora y sacar un vaso con agua para luego irse de allí más rápido que un rayo, cuando descubrió una silueta moviéndose cerca de ella…

-¡Ahh!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas la joven-¡fa-fantasma!

-Silencio, vas a despertar a todo Hong Kong-la reprendió en un susurro una voz divertida que provenía de aquella misma silueta, fue entonces cuando Sakura descubrió unos penetrantes ojos observándola detenidamente, cuya tonalidad tan especial sólo podía pertenecer a una persona…eran ámbares

-¿L-Li?-preguntó nerviosa, aunque ya sabía la respuesta a pesar de que sólo podía ver el rostro del chico, ya que estaba muy oscuro

-Sí, ¿a quien esperabas? ¿A un fantasma?-rió divertido el castaño, parecía haber olvidado el pequeño incidente de la mañana

-Pues…no lo sé-respondió fríamente recordando la conversación con Tomoyo-¿qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso es una costumbre china el asustar a sus invitados durante la noche?-dijo irónicamente

-Perdone su majestad-hizo una reverencia todavía riendo-pero si es MI costumbre bajar todas las noches por un vaso de agua, no es mi culpa que seas una niña miedosa y te asustes por eso

-¡Yo no soy una niña miedosa!-gritó enfurecida la ojiverde-y ade…-pero no puedo continuar porque uno de los dedos del ambarino se encontraba sobre sus labios sellándolos suavemente

-¿Tú no sabes lo que es silencio verdad?-dijo soltándola-¿o es que quieres despertar a mi madre y hacer que me gane un buen regaño?

-Tal vez eso es lo quiero-contestó enfadada-te lo merecerías por estarme molestando.

-¡Ja! Ahora resulta que yo te molesto, desde que llegaste he tratado de ser amable contigo, pero no, ¡a la señorita le gusta pelear!-ahora él fue el que alzó la voz, al final…no había olvidado el "incidente matutino".

-Yo no te he…

-Vas a escucharme a mi, Kinomoto-la interrumpió-quiero saber, y quiero saber ahora, porqué me tratas de esta forma-exigió tomando una actitud desafiante

-¡Cínico!-exclamó enfurecida-¡¿cómo te atreves a preguntar eso si tú sabes por qué?!

-Te equivocas, no entiendo-guardó la calma, sus intenciones no eran pelear sino aclarar todo

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique? ¿Con dibujitos?-preguntó irónicamente, de nuevo

-¿Puedes dejar de responderme con otra pregunta y dejar de usar ese maldito tono irónico?-lo había intentado, había intentado tener paciencia, pero esa joven en verdad tenía el poder de sacarlo de sus casillas

-¡Yo hablo como quiero! Y si tanto te haces el idiota y no quieres entender, pues te lo voy a explicar-tomó aire-¡Te trato así porque todo es tu culpa! Por ti sucedieron todas las desgracias en mi vida-empezó a bajar el tono de sus voz

-Lo siento…-Sakura no pudo evitar la sorpresa, al parecer se estaba disculpando-pero no te comprendo-el rostro de Sakura se enrojeció de ira. Que tonta había sido, estaba claro que jamás oiría una disculpa por parte de Li Syaoran

-Debí imaginarlo, ¡no creo que alguien como tú pueda entender algo!-lo miró acusadoramente-¡No te importaron mis sentimientos! Simplemente te olvidaste de que yo existía, por ti es que sufrí tanto, y dejé de usar la magia, porque me sentía sin fuerzas para hacerlo ¡Y por no usar la magia perdí a los seres más importantes en mi vida! Si yo hubiera tenido magia en aquel momento mi padre no…-las lágrimas empezaron a salir nuevamente de sus ojos-¡entiende que toda mi vida se destrozó por tu culpa!-descargó todos aquellos sentimientos, acumulados durante tantos años, esos sentimientos que la habían lastimado todo ese tiempo

El menor de los Li se quedo completamente paralizado ante esa confesión, él no tenía idea de que la joven de ojos jade estaba sintiendo todo ese dolor y ese rencor hacia él, simplemente no lo entendía, él en ningún momento quiso hacerle daño, no podía evitar sentirse culpable…sí…terriblemente culpable, había pensado que lo mejor para ambos era separarse definitivamente, no quería hacerla sufrir, eso era lo que menos quería…y fue lo primero que hizo. Hoy es que se daba cuenta y se arrepentía por haber cortado la comunicación con la antigua Card Captor, tenía que hacer algo para solucionar las cosas. Sabía que con una disculpa no solucionaría nada, mas tenía que intentarlo. La indefensa mujer frente a él estaba demasiado dolida, triste, y peor aún, lo culpaba de todo.

-Sa-Sakura-llamó temeroso por su reacción-yo no…

-¡No! Claro…sé lo que vas a decir, que no lo sabías, que jamás creíste que iba suceder algo así. ¿Pero sabes que Li? No me interesa, no quiero saber nada más de ti. ¡Maldita la hora en que tuve que volver a verte! Siempre supe que esto iba a pasar, y era lo que más temía, escuchar tus estúpidas explicaciones-las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control de sus orbes esmeraldas pero un hecho hizo que su corazón se parara de repente. Unos brazos masculinos la estaban envolviendo en un cariñoso abrazo…que quería representar una sóla palabra: "_Perdóname_". Y que sin querer la hacían recordar uno de los tantos momentos que había pasado con el dueño de esos protectores brazos: el día en el que justo _él_la había consolado en el parque del Rey Pingüino, cuando sufría por el amor de Yukito, ahora era lo contrario, sufría por el mismo joven que la estaba consolando, sufría por _él._

-Lo siento, en verdad Sakura, yo jamás quise hacerte sufrir, nunca…-susurró el joven chino separándose de un poco de ella

-Yo…yo…-no sabía que responder, por una parte moría por perdonarlo y olvidar todo pero por otra, quería dejarlo con aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad

-Por favor Sakura…-repitió el ambarino mirando intensamente a la esmeralda

-Yo no…no puedo perdonarte-ya no había nada que hacer, su orgullo había ganado-te voy a proponer algo: tú no te acercas a mí y haces como si no existiera, y yo haré lo mismo contigo. Hablaremos únicamente cuando sea un asunto demasiado importante-volvió a su actitud cortante

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero por si no te has dado cuenta vivimos en la misma casa, iremos a la misma preparatoria y mi madre me pidió que te entrene PERSONALMENTE, así que de alguna forma tendremos que vernos y hablarnos-respondió el menor de los Li con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Bien…tal vez tengas razón. Eso no significa que tengamos que ser amigos, así que me da igual si tú no quieres aceptar mi trato, sólo te ignoraré-hizo una pausa-y creí haberte dicho que no me llamaras por mi nombre-concluyó fríamente

-Lo siento, creo que empiezo a tener mala memoria-respondió utilizando el mismo tono irónico que ella-_"Ni creas que me rendiré tan fácil Sakura…logaré que me perdones"-_pensó

-Mejor me voy, venía por un vaso de agua, pero tu ya me quitaste las ganas y me arruinaste la noche-dijo ásperamente siguiendo su camino de vuelta hacia su habitación

-Está bien. Buenas noches-se despidió divertido Syaoran, observando la fina figura de la joven subir despacio las escaleras-_"Lo siento mucho Sakura, pero aunque te moleste…voy a buscar alguna forma para que nos llevemos mejor"_-se dijo con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación.

**----Fin del 4to cap----**

Bueno…otro capítulo terminado…oh! Pobre sakura…la hice sufrir mucho en este cap…pero es que así tiene que ser las cosas…y no me quieran matar por como se están llevando saku y syao u.u porque…creanlo a mi también me duele…me encanta verlos felices y juntos pero este encuentro nocturno es la base para que todo se arregle! jeje xP aunque parezca que Sakura destesta a Syaoran porque lo culpa de todas sus desgracias…pero como se habrán dado cuenta…también esta confundida porque no sabe si sigue enamorada de él…D ven todo tiene una parte buena así que no me maten por favor…que todo va a mejorar n.nU

Muxas gracias todos por sus reviews…aquí dejo los agradecimientos y perdón por no actualizar en siglos si?

**juchiz: **ola! Muxisimas gracias x dejarme un review jeje aquí te dejo la actualización espero que la leas! Que te puedo decir…a mi también me encantan tus fics y aquí espero la continuación jeje aunque eso ya lo sabes. Muxos besos! nn

**Celina Sosa: **nihao! gracias por dejar review en todos los caps y parece que tienes razon…Syaoran está confundido y no sabe que es lo que 100te… q sakura…sera q siguen enamorados? Tal vz parezca q se odian pro no s asi d vrdaa -…weno me despido. Saludos

**Hikari Katsuragi: **olas! Que bien q t gusto l reencuentro…y no te preocupes…antes pensaba poner a la chica esta Ming como prometida de Syaoran pero antes de publicar el fic cambié d opinión…y vas a ver ella va ser un tipo d "clave" para que saku y syao sten juntos de nuevo…aunque tal vz d algunos problems jeje n.nU se q debi haber actualizado antes pero…no pude la vrdaa…weno aora si me despido. Besos i saludos

Eso es todo otra vez perdonen x no actualizar pero c me fue la inspiración por un tiempo…por eso les dejo aquí 1 cap un pokito + largo para compensar mi error jeje…espero q ntiendan. No se olviden d djar reviews aunke sean xikitos! Muxicimos besos i saludos a todos ñ.ñ

HiKaRi-09


	5. Empezando de nuevo

**Sentimientos encontrados**

**por**

**HiKaRi-09**

"Empezando de nuevo"

La semana de "descanso" llamada así por Ieran Li había pasado muy rápido, sin saber cómo, ya era el día en que se iniciaban de nuevo las clases en la preparatoria, y está demás decir que todos los jóvenes que vivían en la mansión Li estaban algo desanimados…después de todo ya se habían acostumbrado a pasar el tiempo sin tener que preocuparse por estudiar.

En una de las habitaciones del 3er piso, una bella joven de ojos jade ya se encontraba despierta, a pesar de ser algo temprano-eran las 6 de la mañana en punto-en tan solo dos horas empezaría su primer día en un instituto nuevo, y no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa…

Esa semana no había significado exactamente de relajación para ella, aunque no había hecho nada importante y sólo se había dedicado a divertirse con sus amigas su mente y su corazón no habían descansado en ningún momento y la causa de ese pequeño problema se resumía en un solo nombre: Li Syaoran. Desde la noche en que ambos se habían encontrado en la cocina, al parecer el ambarino había decidido hacerle caso a la flor de cerezo y no acercarse más a ella, y a pesar de que la misma esmeralda se lo había pedido…no entendía porqué le dolía cada vez que el pequeño lobo la ignoraba completamente.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que le iba ser imposible conciliar el sueño nuevamente, así que se levantó de su cómoda cama y se dirigió al espacioso baño con el que contaba la habitación, cuando llegó allí se desvistió rápidamente y entró en el jacuzzi para tomar una ducha tranquila, al ser aún temprano le quedaba tiempo de sobra para consentirse un poco. Pasados más o menos veinte minutos salió nuevamente a su cuarto y se encaminó hacia el clóset de donde sacó su uniforme que había traído desde Japón, porque iba a asistir a la misma preparatoria que en su país natal.

En Hong Kong al ser una isla tropical, casi siempre hacía bastante calor, por ello el uniforme constaba de una falda tableada color azul oscuro que le llegaba unos centímetros encima de las rodillas y una blusa completamente blanca de mangas cortas con una pequeña corbata del mismo color que la falda como adorno y la insignia respectiva; la menor de los Kinomoto tenía la suerte de que la ropa que usaba para asistir a clases la favorecía considerablemente ya que resaltaba su fina figura y sus torneadas piernas que al estar cubiertas con unas medias cortas se podían apreciar casi a la perfección pero sin llegar a mostrar demasiado.

La hija de Fujitaka terminó de vestirse sin prisa y sujetó su cabello castaño aún mojado en una cola alta que dejaba libres algunos mechones rebeldes que caían libremente, enmarcando su rostro y dándole el aspecto dulce y juvenil que siempre tenía. Apenas terminó de arreglarse, abrió la puerta de su habitación y al hacerlo lo primero que vio fue justo en frente, otra puerta, que conducía al cuarto de cierto joven chino, tratando de no darle importancia, bajó las escaleras que la llevaban directamente a la sala de la mansión, vacía…no había absolutamente nadie, así que supuso que era demasiado temprano. Su reloj de pulsera marcaba las 7, a esa hora se suponía que ya todos estaban despiertos.

Empezó a caminar despacio hacia el comedor, con la intención de tomar un ligero desayuno, al llegar allí, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la mayoría de personas que vivían en la mansión ya sentadas, casi terminando de ingerir todos sus alimentos, _"Jeje, creo que a pesar de que ya no duermo tanto, igual soy la última en levantarme",_ se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa.

-¡Muy buenos días a todos!-saludó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, llamando la atención de los presentes

-Buenos días-respondieron a coro los que se encontraban allí, que eran en realidad tres bellas jóvenes vestidas de igual manera que la recién llegada y una mujer algo mayor de largo cabello negro

-Siéntate Sakura, nosotras ya terminamos pero te podemos esperar para irnos juntas-dijo la hija de Sonomi-pensábamos ir a levantarte, pero parece que se te quitó el hábito de dormir hasta tan tarde

-Pues sí, gracias Tommy-rió la castaña sentándose en la silla que le había indicado

-Bueno, nos vamos a arreglar las mochilas-anunció Meiling saliendo del lugar seguida por Ming y Daidouji, quedando en el comedor la jefa del clan Li y la menor de los Kinomoto.

-¿Nerviosa por tu primer día Sakura?-preguntó Ieran observando con interés a su interlocutora

-Sí, un poco señora…-contestó mostrando serenidad

-Tranquila, sé que todo va salir bien-sonrió maternalmente-espero que te adaptes a esta preparatoria y no olvides que hoy empiezan los entrenamientos de magia

-Gracias y no se preocupe, recuerdo bien que hoy tengo que empezar a entrenar-se levantó de la silla pues ya había terminado de desayunar y tomó su mochila que estaba en el piso-¡hasta luego señora!

-Adiós Sakura, que te vaya bien-se despidió observando como la flor de cerezo abandonaba el comedor-y tal vez te lleves una…sorpresa-agregó con voz casi inaudible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Había mucha gente, algunos llegando recién de un cansado viaje, otros preparándose para alguno, y los demás tan sólo despidiendo o esperando a alguien, es por eso que el aeropuerto nacional de Hong Kong nunca se encontraba vacío.

-¿No deberíamos ir a la mansión?-preguntó una mujer que aparentaba menos de 30 años-nos deben de estar esperando-dijo dirigiéndose a un muchacho un poco menor que ella

-Tengo que hacer algo antes-sonrió el susodicho-lleva el equipaje a la mansión, yo llegaré un poco más tarde, debo encontrarme con algunas personas.

-De acuerdo pero… ¿no me vas a decir que tienes que hacer?-volvió a preguntar, curiosa

-Aquí están las maletas-dijo un hombre de sonrisa amable llegando repentinamente-¿y cuáles son los planes para hoy?

-Es mejor que ambos vayan a la mansión, yo debo atender un asunto. Hasta luego-dicho esto se encaminó con rapidez a la salida, sin darles tiempo a sus acompañantes de objetar algo.

-Uhmm… ¿qué haremos ahora?-preguntó la joven con una sonrisa traviesa-¿tal vez ir a conocer algún lugar?

-Sabes que no se puede, tenemos que hacer lo que nos dijo-sonrió-no queremos preocupar a nadie. Él tiene razón, les dijimos que nos esperen más o menos a esta hora, ¿acaso no tienes ganas de volver a verlos?

-No seas caprichosa y vámonos de aquí-secundó una vocecita enfadada desde el bolso de la chica-me estoy asfixiando

-Pero, ohh…está bien vamos-asintió resignada siguiendo a su acompañante hacia la puerta principal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Bienvenida a la preparatoria You Yi, Kinomoto!-exclamó con alegría la ojirubí-sé que estudiaste en la misma allá en Japón, pero esta es la sede principal, ¡por eso es mucho más grande!-y tenía razón…la enorme construcción que se alzaba frente a las cuatro jóvenes era muy hermosa, además de imponente

-De verdad es enorme, creo que me perderé aquí-murmuró la ojiverde mirando sorprendida el que iba a ser su nuevo centro de estudios, tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que sus amigas ya habían empezado a caminar lejos de ella

-¡Vamos, nuestro salón es por aquí Sakura!-indicó Meikyo que ya se encontraba a una distancia considerable de la castaña, acompañada por las pelinegras

-¿Eh? ¡Espérenme!-exclamó sorprendida la japonesa

Llegaron caminando lentamente al salón, contaba con sólidas carpetas hechas de madera de roble y era muy amplio, con capacidad como para 40 estudiantes, de los cuales la gran mayoría ya estaban dentro del aula conversando animadamente con sus compañeros.

-Buenos días-saludó sonriente una bella mujer de mediana edad, no debía pasar de 35 años, tenía cabello negro recogido en un elegante peinado y ojos del mismo color-por favor tomen asiento

-Ven Sakura, nos podemos sentar como queramos, así que será juntas como antes-sonrió Tomoyo tomando asiento detrás de Meiling, Sakura la imitó y se sentó al lado de su prima, detrás de Meikyo

-Bueno, creo que ya podemos comenzar-empezó la mujer-hoy…

-Lamento llegar tarde-la interrumpió apresuradamente un chico de cabello castaño rebelde, vestido con el uniforme de la preparatoria y algo agitado-yo…

-Buenos días, Li-contestó la profesora-descuide, sé que tiene que ir a las prácticas de fútbol, puede ir a sentarse-el aludido asintió y caminó hacia su lugar, que era justo detrás de Sakura

-Bien, como iba diciendo, hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, señorita Kinomoto por favor levante la mano para que sus compañeros sepan quien es, y si gusta puede presentarse con la clase-anunció la maestra

La hija de Fujitaka se levantó de sus sitio con una sonrisa nerviosa, especialmente porque sentía las miradas de varios estudiantes sobre ella, especialmente de los del sexo masculino-mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura, soy de Japón y tengo 18 años-dijo con voz clara para luego volverse a sentar, escuchándose varios murmullos sobre la recién llegada

-De acuerdo, Kinomoto mi nombre es Lian Yu y seré tu tutora y también profesora de matemáticas, espero que te guste mi curso-añadió guiñándole un ojo a la castaña que solo fingió una sonrisa pues sabía que lo que decía su nueva maestra no era para nada cierto…ese era el curso que menos le agradaba, pues era pésima en él.

Luego de unos minutos llamaron a la puerta, la maestra salió a ver quien era para después entrar al aula con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro y un pequeño papel blanco en la mano, al parecer había sucedido algo.

-Me acaban de informar que hay un nuevo estudiante que entra a esta clase, se inscribió hace un momento por eso ingresará ahora-hizo una pausa para hablarle a alguien que esperaba fuera del aula-puedes pasar

Con paso tranquilo entró al salón un joven alto de piel completamente blanca, cabello negro lacio con algunos reflejos azulados que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos los cuales eran de una hermosa tonalidad azul zafiro, cubiertos por unos finos lentes que le daban un aspecto maduro y centrado-soy Hiraguizawa Eriol, mi país natal es Inglaterra y espero llevarme bien con todos-sonrió con aquella sonrisa misteriosa, característica de él

-Ahora Hiraguizawa, ¿donde puedo ubicarte?-dijo Lian más para sí misma recorriendo todo el lugar hasta que encontró un solo puesto vacío-siéntate al lado del joven Li. Por favor levanta la mano para que tu compañero sepa quien eres-indicó al ambarino que obedeció únicamente para complacer a la profesora, pues sabía que el inglés ya lo había reconocido. Eriol asintió y caminó hacia el lugar indicado regalando antes una gentil sonrisa a una esmeralda y una amatista que lo veían asombradas.

Durante la clase, no se pudieron aclarar las preguntas que habían surgido en la mente de todos aquellos que conocían al inesperado estudiante nuevo, ya que los ejercicios impuestos por Yu eran muy complicados y mantenían a todos concentrados en resolverlos, sobre todo a la flor de cerezo que no encontraba la solución para ninguna de las difíciles ecuaciones.

-Vamos a ver sus respuestas-dijo Yu siempre sonriendo-llamaré a alguien a la pizarra y será…-observó su lista donde aparecían los nombres de todos-Kinomoto, así podré saber su nivel en mi materia

-¿Y-yo?-preguntó nerviosamente Sakura, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la tutora; y no teniendo otra salida, caminó al frente del aula

-Haga la número uno-indicó Lian entregándole un pedazo de tiza-es la más fácil, sé que podrá hacerlo-después de bastante tiempo, la japonesa terminó finalmente el problema y la maestra procedió a revisar su resultado-incorrecto-dijo a su alumna-tal vez aún no se acostumbra a las clases, pero tengo una idea que puede funcionar-observó a todos los estudiantes para dirigir su atención a uno en especial-Li, por favor ven un momento

-¿Sucede algo profesora?-preguntó el pequeño lobo, llegando a donde estaban ambas mujeres y parándose justo al frente de Yu y al lado de la esmeralda.

-Sí. Li, me gustaría que organices tu tiempo para que puedas darle algunas clases a Kinomoto es decir que seas su tutor personal, así podrá entender mejor mi curso, porque parece que no se le hace muy fácil, ¿qué dicen? ¿Les parece bien?-cuestionó a los dos jóvenes

-Yo creo que n…-trató de excusarse la menor de los Kinomoto mas no pudo terminar

-Por mí está bien-anunció Syaoran, sin darle mucha importancia a la mirada matadora que le dirigió la joven que se encontraba a su lado

-Excelente Li, ahora… ¿como van a hacer para reunirse?

-No creo que ese sea un problema, Kinomoto y yo estamos viviendo en la misma casa porque es una invitada de mi madre, así que podré darle lecciones a cualquier hora después de clases-sonrió el chino, quedando muy bien ante los ojos de Lian

-¡Eso me parece perfecto! Entonces así quedamos, puede ir a su sitio Li-luego de que él ya estaba lejos, Lian se giró de nuevo a la ojiverde-tiene mucha suerte Kinomoto-sonrió jovialmente

-¿Suerte? ¿Por qué lo dice maestra?-preguntó confundida

-El joven Li es muy amable, digo que tiene suerte de que haya aceptado tan gentilmente ayudarla, es el mejor en mi curso y estoy segura que con su apoyo usted va a sacar muy buenas notas-le guiñó un ojo nuevamente, pero la esmeralda ni siquiera lo notó ya que su mente estaba planeando mil y un maneras posibles para aniquilar a su próximo "tutor personal". Justo en ese momento el timbre que anunciaba el receso, se escuchó por todo el salón, por lo que todos se apresuraron en salir de allí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bajo la sombra de uno de los grandes árboles de cerezo con los que contaba el patio de la institución, seis jóvenes, la mayoría de ellos mujeres; estaban sentados degustando cómodamente su almuerzo. Luego de haber saludado animadamente a su viejo compañero de escuela, y esperando una explicación por parte del mismo que fingía no saber que estaba sucediendo.

-Y bien Eriol, ¿nos vas a decir de una vez por qué estás aquí?-cuestionó Syaoran exasperado, odiaba que se le ocultaran las cosas, y eso era lo que estaba sucediendo

-Tranquilo Syaoran, que tenemos mucho tiempo, sólo les puedo adelantar que la señora Ieran me pidió con urgencia que viniera a Hong Kong, por eso me voy a quedar en la mansión-sonrió el inglés-y también estudiaré aquí

-Oh, entiendo Eriol, ¿ya conoces a Meiling y a Meikyo?-interrogó la flor de cerezo confundida porque su antiguo amigo no había mostrado ninguna muestra de asombro al ver a las dos mujeres chinas, es más, hasta las había saludado como si fueran antiguos amigos

-Sí, ya las conozco, hace 4 años vine a Hong Kong a pasar un tiempo con los Li y a perfeccionar mi magia, me quedé más o menos por 2 años, así que en ese momento pude interactuar un poco con ellas-explicó el ojiazul

-Ya veo, ¿y has venido solo?-volvió a interrogar Sakura

-Bueno, eso es algo de lo que te enterarás muy pronto, he venido con Nakuru, Spinel y alguien más-hizo una pausa-luego sabrás quien es-sonrió misteriosamente

-Y...dígame joven Hiraguizawa, ¿hasta cuando se quedará?-preguntó pausadamente Tomoyo, que extrañamente se había mantenido callada hasta entonces

-Aún no lo tengo decidido Daidouji, pero creo que tendrá que ser por bastante tiempo-respondió Eriol, regalándole una sonrisa a la morena que devolvió el gesto_-"Creo que me agradará pasar un tiempo en Hong Kong"_-se dijo el peliazul a si mismo, perdiéndose por unos instantes en los ojos amatistas de la nívea

El timbre de inicio de clases se escuchó de nuevo, obligando a los jóvenes a dar por finalizada su conversación e ingresar al aula para continuar con las lecciones. Todo transcurrió tranquilamente, hasta que llegaron las 3 de la tarde, hora de salida en la preparatoria.

-Kinomoto, debe ir a la oficina del director para que le tomen sus datos y vean lo de su traslado de la preparatoria de Japón a la de aquí en China-ordenó Lian

-Ehh…sí profesora, en seguida voy-aceptó desanimada la castaña, eso significaba que tendría que regresar sola a la mansión Li

-Tenemos que irnos Sakura, ¿o prefieres que alguien se quede para esperarte?-preguntó la amatista preocupada por su prima

-No Tomoyo, está bien, adelántense, yo iré luego, cuando termine de hablar con el director-dijo sonriendo, la hija de Fujitaka

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en la mansión-se despidió Meiling empezando a caminar seguida por Meikyo, Tomoyo y Eriol que también se despidieron de la castaña

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las 4 de la tarde, una hora había pasado desde la salida, en la que Sakura había estado encerrada en la dirección, llenando papeles y respondiendo preguntas del jefe de la institución, un hombre de fríos e inexpresivos ojos negros y con un carácter verdaderamente insoportable; totalmente distinto al director de la preparatoria de Japón. Estaba agotada y fastidiada, tanto físicamente como espiritualmente, lo primero por haber tenido que escribir tanto, que ya le dolía la muñeca de su mano derecha y lo segundo porque tal vez sin querer, el director le había hecho recordar que su padre y su hermano no estaban con ella; al hacerle preguntas como: ¿por qué no ha venido alguien de su familia a inscribirla? O cosas por el estilo; es decir, que en ese momento la flor de cerezo estaba con el ánimo por los suelos, dispuesta a mandar a rodar al primero que se atreviera a hablarle.

-¡Kinomoto! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora?-preguntó Syaoran apareciendo repentinamente frente a la joven de ojos jade, él era el "afortunado" en el que la castaña pensaba descargar su enojo

-¡No te importa Li!-exclamó enfadada-y yo te hago la misma pregunta, ¿que haces aquí, acaso me estás siguiendo?-sin saber por qué a la ojiverde se le fue toda la ira al darse cuenta que el pequeño lobo le hablaba de nuevo y se preocupaba por ella

-Eso quisieras-rió-por si no sabías, todos los días tengo entrenamiento de fútbol y me tengo que quedar a practicar-volvió a dejar que una sonrisa surcara su rostro

Sakura perdió la concentración por un minuto al observar fijamente al ambarino frente a ella, aquella hermosa sonrisa quedaba perfecta con su cabello mojado y más desarreglado que de costumbre, seguramente porque había tomado un baño, y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía tan atractivo…pero, recuperando el poco control que le quedaba, se reprendió mentalmente por haberse dejado llevar-ahh…era eso-trató de fingir indiferencia pero lo que logró fue un gesto de desilusión, le hubiera gustado que él le respondiera que sí se había quedado por ella

-Y bueno, ¿tú por qué estás aún aquí? Todavía no me has respondido-preguntó el menor de los Li

-El director necesitaba ordenar mi expediente y hacerme algunas preguntas-contestó tranquilamente, esto dejó sorprendido a su interlocutor que esperaba una respuesta fría o hasta sarcástica

-Entonces, si ya terminaste, ¿no quieres que regresemos a casa…_juntos_?-ofreció el chino mostrando una media sonrisa, aprovechando el aparente buen humor de la chica

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso crees que soy una bebé, que no puede cuidarse sola?-bufó irónicamente-pues si es así…estás equivocado

-Yo sólo lo decía porque vamos al mismo lugar-comentó decepcionado el pequeño lobo, era demasiado bueno para que dure, la castaña jamás lo iba a tratar bien

-Eso no significa que tengas que ir conmigo-terminó Sakura empezando a caminar en la dirección que ella creía que llevaba a la mansión, después de unos cuantos pasos, paró en seco y se giró hacia Syaoran-Li…-lo llamó

-Mmm… ¿qué sucede?-cuestionó el aludido observando a la esmeralda y esperando algo como: "No te atrevas a seguirme"

-¿Por dónde queda la mansión?-esta pregunta hizo que el ambarino casi se tirara al suelo a reír descontroladamente, pero se contuvo a tiempo para no desatar la furia de la japonesa

-¿Pensabas irte sola sin saber dónde era?-rió Syaoran

-Es que…la primera vez vine en taxi y la segunda caminando con Tomoyo y las demás, pero iba distraída, así que no me fijé cual era el camino-admitió avergonzada de sí misma

-Por eso te digo que es mejor que te acompañe, pero si prefieres irte sola y perderte…-dijo el próximo jefe del clan Li con una sonrisa ganadora

-¡No! Está bien, acepto ir contigo, si no queda de otra-aceptó la ojiverde "resignada", aunque dentro de ella le agradaba la idea de ir en compañía del chino, pero jamás lo admitiría

-De acuerdo, vamos-anunció Li empezando a caminar en dirección contraria a la que había tomado la flor de cerezo minutos antes

-Hoe… ¡espérame!-exclamó siguiéndolo rápidamente para que no se le perdiera de vista

Caminaban despacio por las transitadas avenidas de Hong Kong, hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había dicho nada y un silencio incómodo se hacía presente. El ambarino daba pasos despreocupados con la vista fija en la vereda; en cambio su acompañante permanecía cerca de él mirándolo una que otra vez sin una expresión definida en su rostro, parecía con la intención de decir algo pero después se arrepentía y desviaba de nuevo la mirada.

Estaban ya a unas cuadras de la casa, cuando Sakura sin previo aviso dejó de caminar y fijó su vista en el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante; atrayendo la atención del menor de los Li que la miró de forma interrogante.

-Y ahora qué…-empezó el próximo jefe de su clan

-Li, yo…-lo cortó la esmeralda-he estado pensando y…lo lamento-dijo al fin alzando la mirada y encontrándose con unos expresivos orbes ámbares que la observaban expectantes

-¿Lo-lo lamentas?-el ambarino por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras, estaba demasiado sorprendido-pero, ¿por qué?

-Tenías razón la noche que hablamos en la cocina-sonrió tristemente-desde que llegué te he tratado muy mal sin que tú me hagas nada, sólo has querido ser amable conmigo y yo me he portado terrible-admitió

-No tienes por qué disculparte-sonrió también el pequeño lobo-¿quiere decir que me perdonas?-preguntó optimista

-No…-esa respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua fría al más joven de los Li-quiere decir que voy a tratarte mejor, no puedo olvidar tan fácil…pero-sonrió dulcemente-ya no quiero seguir discutiendo siempre

Syaoran correspondió al gesto, la ojiverde aún no lo perdonaba, pero le había dado esperanza, y eso era bueno-Es un comienzo. Ahora es mejor que nos demos prisa, deben estar preocupados por nosotros

-¡Sí!-exclamó alegre Sakura, y ambos reanudaron su camino esta vez uno al lado del otro con grandes sonrisas adornando sus rostros y sintiéndose mucho mejor al haber arreglado un poco sus diferencias.

Llegaron a la mansión en unos cuantos minutos, aún conversando sobre lo que había sido de sus vidas mientras no se habían visto, puesto que antes no lo habían podido hacer por estar preocupados en ignorarse. El pequeño lobo introdujo su llave personal en la cerradura de la puerta sin imaginarse lo que iba encontrar dentro de su hogar; en uno de los sillones de la lujosa sala, se encontraban sentadas dos personas que le parecían conocidas, un hombre de cabello gris y ojos miel enmarcados con unos delicados lentes y una mujer de ojos marrones con largos cabellos castaños rojizos, acompañados por la dueña de casa, Ieran Li y Eriol; todos conversando animadamente. Antes de que pudiera emitir alguna palabra, la joven a su lado ya se había adelantado, para correr con una radiante sonrisa hacia aquel hombre, aparentemente desconocido…

-¡Yukito!-exclamó la flor de cerezo con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro, abrazando con cariño fraternal al mejor amigo de su hermano, e identidad falsa de uno de sus guardianes quien le correspondió de igual manera-¡estoy tan feliz de verte! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo? Sabes algo de…

-A mí también me da gusto verte pequeña Sakura-sonrió Yukito amablemente-igualmente a ti Li-saludó al chino que aún se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, quien ante el saludo se acercó al peligris e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza-es mejor que se sienten, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas

-Así es, pensábamos que nunca llegarían-añadió la castaña rojiza levantándose de donde estaba para dirigirse a los recién llegados y propinarles un fuerte abrazo a cada uno-¿qué han estado haciendo?-cuestionó con una sonrisa pícara

Inmediatamente los castaños sintieron un leve rubor en sus mejillas al darse cuenta del sentido de la pregunta que les había hecho la mujer frente a ellos. La esmeralda trató de guardar la calma y se apresuró a cambiar de tema-¡Qué alegría verte Nakuru!-dijo nerviosamente

-Sí…es agradable verte Akizuki-corroboró Syaoran, todavía sonrojado

-¡Igualmente!-rió la aludida con la energía de siempre-no han contestado a mi pregunta, pero de eso hablaremos después-volvió a sentarse en su lugar, a lo que sus interlocutores procedieron a imitarla

-Bien, no quería empezar hasta que llegaran Xiao Lang y Sakura, así que debo decirles algo que seguramente aún no saben-empezó Ieran dirigiéndose a todos menos a su hijo y a la Card Captor-es sobre la muerte de Fujitaka Kinomoto, y la desaparición de su hijo Touya-con esta declaración, la reacción fue diferente para cada presente, la Card Mistress no pudo reprimir un gesto de dolor como siempre que tocaban el tema, Tsukishiro mostró calma pero se notaba que esas palabras le habían afectado mucho, Nakuru bajó la mirada tristemente y tanto el ambarino como el ojiazul se limitaron guardar silencio, pues era una noticia que el primero conocía y que el segundo ya se la imaginaba-estoy más que segura de que esto no fue una coincidencia, y tengo un posible culpable, por eso es por lo que te llamé Eriol…creo que tiene que ver con el mago Clow y tú puedes saber algo. ¿Qué información tienes acerca del clan de las Rosas de Oriente?-preguntó interesada

-Lamento no serle de mucha ayuda señora Ieran, pero lo único que sé de ese clan es que empezó a utilizar magia prohibida por el concilio y el mago Clow lo denunció, mis recuerdos son muy pocos-contestó Hiraguizawa

-Eso era algo que ya sabía, pero lo que me interesa es si Nadeshiko Kinomoto, la madre de Sakura, perteneció a este clan-siguió la jefa del clan Li

-Lo siento, no es algo de lo que esté enterado-se disculpó el peliazul, sintiéndose algo inútil

-De acuerdo, no importa, trataré de averiguarlo de otra manera, es mejor que me retire, se está haciendo tarde y mi hijo necesita entrenar con la señorita Kinomoto. Ya sabes a donde llevarla Xiao Lang-dicho esto la dueña de la mansión, salió del lugar

-Y dime Yukito…¿por qué te fuiste de Tomoeda?-cuestionó la hija de Fujitaka

-Me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar medicina en una universidad de Inglaterra, los busqué a ti y a…Touya, para despedirme-explicó Tsukishiro con una mirada melancólica-pero no los encontré en su casa, y los vecinos me dijeron que se habían mudado, al final tuve que aceptarlo. También traté de ubicarte con magia pero tu nivel de energía estaba muy débil y no podía percibirla-dijo logrando que la maestra de cartas se sintiera culpable-terminé por irme y en Londres fue que me encontré con Eriol y Nakuru.

-Oh…ya veo, lamento no haberte avisado, pero luego que sucedió todo, me mudé a Tokio y no volví a ver a nadie hasta que viajé aquí a Hong Kong-terminó la esmeralda

-Es mejor que nos retiremos, la señora Ieran me pidió que busque a Meiling para que nos muestre nuestra habitación-interrumpió Eriol-Vayan a entrenar-sugirió con una sonrisa pícara al ambarino, para luego empezar a subir las escaleras, seguido por Nakuru y Yukito

-Tiene razón, es mejor apresurarnos para terminar antes de que se haga tarde-dijo Syaoran a su acompañante que asintió-sígueme, iremos afuera para comenzar con el entrenamiento-se dirigió a la parte trasera de la mansión, al llegar la castaña observó admirada la gran arena de combate que se encontraba frente a ella.

-¿Es aquí?-miro confundida al pequeño lobo-¿qué haremos en este lugar?

-Sí, mi madre dijo que debes aprender artes marciales, para eso estamos aquí, la defensa personal es algo muy importante, te puede ayudar no sólo en combate sino también en algún problema de la vida diaria-hizo una pausa-no podemos practicar con el uniforme puesto, es mejor que vayas a cambiarte, encontrarás ropa adecuada, no creo que a Meikyo o a Meiling les importe prestártela-indicó una puerta blanca que se suponía eran los vestidores

-Ehh…sí. Hablando de ella, ¿no dijo tu madre que también iba a entrenar?

-Meikyo está más avanzada, puede practicar sola. Mi madre me pidió que te dedique toda mi atención-concluyó con una sonrisa que hizo arder el rostro de Sakura

-Iré a cambiarme-anunció la castaña desviando la mirada y encaminándose hacia el lugar que le había indicado su interlocutor. Al llegar allí giró la manija de la puerta y se encontró con un baño parecido al que tenía en su cuarto, y mucho más grande; contaba con numerosas duchas y también con un closet, que la flor de cerezo procedió a abrir. Dentro de él había gran cantidad de ropa, propiamente doblada, eran trajes de combate de diferentes colores, seguramente para los entrenamientos de las jóvenes que vivían en la mansión. De entre todos ellos, eligió uno que fue el que más le llamó la atención, constaba de un pantalón hasta los tobillos color blanco y algo así como una blusa de mangas cortas, rosa pálido de estilo chino; todo hecho de una tela suave y fresca, ideal para hacer deporte y complementado con unas cómodas zapatillas chinas iguales a las que usaban Syaoran y Meiling junto con su traje ceremonial cuando eran niñas. Ya cambiada, salió de allí en dirección al ambarino que usaba un ropa similar a la de ella, en color verde y sin mangas, este detalle dejaba ver los frutos de tantos años de preparación en artes marciales.

El menor de los Li estaba de espaldas así que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la hija de Fujitaka-Ya estoy aquí-dijo suavemente la ojiverde logrando que el aludido volteara sorprendido

-¡Hasta que llegas!-dijo fingiendo enojo-he estado esperándote mucho tiempo…no entiendo porqué las mujeres siempre se demoran tanto para vestirse-formó una sonrisa divertida para luego observar detenidamente a su acompañante-pero creo que valió la pena, te queda muy bien esa ropa-le sonrió de medio lado haciendo que las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeran de rojo nuevamente ante los comentarios del menor de la familia Li-hay que empezar

-S-sí-contestó Kinomoto todavía nerviosa

-Toma, vamos a usar ésto-dijo Syaoran entregándole un madero como los que se usan para entrenar kendo en Japón-voy a tratar de golpearte o derribarte con esto y tú tendrás que esquivarlo y a la vez también tratar de hacer que yo caiga al suelo, ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la Card Mistress-bien, prepárate-anunció Syaoran comenzando a atacar con rápidos y certeros, pero suaves golpes a la esmeralda

Sakura lo hacía muy bien, sus años como porrista le permitían tener agilidad y destreza para esquivar los ataques del pequeño lobo, pero Li también era muy veloz gracias a que contaba con mucha práctica, por lo que hasta ahora la castaña no había podido ni siquiera rozarlo y como el cuerpo de la menor de los Kinomoto no estaba tan acostumbrado al ejercicio físico, poco a poco se estaba cansando cada vez más, y el radiante sol que hacía esa tarde no ayudaba mucho; mientras que el ambarino parecía no inmutarse.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, para ser la primera vez está excelente-admitió el pequeño lobo en medio de la "pelea" regalándole una dulce sonrisa que desconcentró completamente a la esmeralda; justo en ese momento el castaño golpeó con el madero los pies de la flor de cerezo; todo pasó tan rápido que Syaoran no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y Kinomoto cayó irremediablemente al suelo, lastimada.

-¡Sakura!-exclamó sorprendido el ambarino agachándose para ayudar a la joven a levantarse

-Tranquilo estoy bien-anunció la hija de Fujitaka, librándose del agarre del pequeño lobo y tratando de incorporarse, pero al apoyar su pie derecho, no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor, cayendo de nuevo al piso

-¿Qué sucedió?-cuestionó el chino visiblemente preocupado-lo siento mucho…no debí haberte golpeado-bajó la mirada arrepentido

-Descuida, tú no tienes nada que ver-sonrió Kinomoto para luego cambiar ese gesto por una nueva mueca de dolor-es mi tobillo, me duele mucho cuando trato de pararme-explicó

-Mmm…será mejor que vayamos adentro, terminamos por hoy, no puedes hacer nada si estás herida

-P-pero tu madre dijo que…

-No me importa eso, no voy a dejar que sigas haciéndote daño, debo echarte alguna medicina a tu pie para que te mejores-objetó Li con una mirada decidida, a lo que la ojiverde asintió-ahora, ¿apóyate en mi si?-indicó a la flor de cerezo que solo lo miró confundida-te digo que te apoyes porque no puedes subir sola, ¿o sí?-sonrió tomando una de las manos de la esmeralda y colocándola en el cuello de él, para después levantar a la ojiverde del suelo con cuidado y asirla por la cintura.

En esa posición, Syaoran comenzó a caminar con la menor de los Kinomoto hacia la mansión, la segunda todavía cojeando, subieron las escaleras con cuidado, y sin querer, Sakura no pudo evitar que un sonrojo la invadiera al sentir los fuertes brazos del chino sosteniéndola suavemente y aún más al pensar que se sentía demasiado segura y cómoda junto a él, tan inmersa estaba en sus divagaciones que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado al corredor del tercer piso, y que el menor de los Li la estaba llevando a una habitación que no era suya.

-Mi cuarto es el del frente-objetó Sakura

-Eso ya lo sé, pero tengo que curarte, es mejor que vayamos a mi habitación, luego te llevaré a la tuya, ¿te parece bien?-cuestionó el ambarino mirando de reojo a la castaña

-P-pues supongo que sí-contestó nerviosa, por lo que al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, el pequeño lobo procedió a abrir la puerta de su cuarto, permitiéndole a Sakura observar el lugar, era muy amplio tal vez hasta de una longitud mayor que la de su propio cuarto, tenía las paredes color crema, una cama de 2 plazas con un fino edredón verde oscuro, al lado se encontraba un escritorio de madera de cedro con algunos libros perfectamente colocados sobre él, y más allá había otra puerta que al parecer era el baño, la castaña no pudo evitar la sorpresa al notar la limpieza y orden que había en la estancia del menor de los Li.

-Quédate aquí un minuto-pidió el castaño depositando a la flor de cerezo en su blanda cama-el ungüento está en el baño, voy a traerlo-dijo para luego abrir la puerta antes mencionada y entrar allí

-Sí…-respondió ausente Kinomoto-_"¿Qué me pasa? Cuando él me ayudó a entrar a la casa, sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir con sólo estar en sus brazos, ¡esto no me puede estar sucediendo!"_-pensó contrariada moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro

-¿Eh? ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Li, entrando de nuevo al cuarto y observando divertido a Sakura, que seguía "castigándose" mentalmente

-No me pasa nada-respondió ella volviendo en sí

-Bueno, esta crema la uso siempre que me lastimo entrenando-empezó el chino sentándose en la cama, al lado de la hija de Fujitaka-alivia cualquier dolor, la verdad es que es una poción con propiedades curativas, te voy a poner ésta y no una común porque mañana tenemos clases y tienes que sanarte pronto-explicó-lo primero será ver qué te sucedió-dijo levantando con delicadeza el pie lastimado de la joven y examinándolo pacientemente-creo que está fracturado-anunció con rostro serio como el de un doctor dando su veredicto final

-¿Fra-fracturado?-cuestionó la ojiverde con temor en su voz

-Sí, pero tranquila, esta poción es muy fuerte, la hizo mi madre y alivia cualquier tipo de problema físico-concluyó el hijo de Ieran, vaciando un poco del contenido del frasco en una de sus manos y esparciéndolo en el tobillo de Sakura con mucha suavidad

-_"Se siente muy bien…"-_se dijo la ojiverde a si misma, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando las caricias del pequeño lobo

-Listo-sonrió Syaoran-hará efecto enseguida y podrás ir a tu cuarto, pero esto no significa que puedes comportarte como siempre, debes ser cuidadosa y no correr o forzar demasiado tu pie-la miró seriamente

-Está bien, muchas gracias

-No es nada…después de todo es mi culpa que estés así, discúlpame-la observó arrepentido

-Ya te dije antes que no tienes nada que ver-rió dulcemente

-Es que…no debí golpearte en ese momento, estabas distraída-dijo Li

-¿Di…distraída?-preguntó la esmeralda completamente roja al recordar por qué se había desconcentrado-_"Todo por observar su sonrisa…"_-pensó apenada, sonrojándose si se es posible, todavía más.

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestionó el castaño preocupado-¿la fractura también te dio fiebre?-puso una de sus manos en la frente de Sakura para medir su temperatura, lo que tomó por sorpresa a la ojiverde-no estás caliente, sólo en las mejillas-expresó confundido mirándola interrogante

-No es nada-pronunció entrecortadamente una vez que el color de su rostro volvió a la normalidad

-Está bien, si tú lo dices…

-Sí-rió nerviosamente-parece que te encanta el verde, ¿no?-dijo para cambiar de tema, observando el cuarto del chino

-Es mi color favorito-respondió el pequeño lobo-por eso me gustan mucho tus ojos-sonrió mirando con interés a la castaña que en cuestión de segundos se había puesto como un farolillo de navidad…y que en su mente solo tenía una pregunta: ¿Dónde había quedado el tímido niño que ella había conocido en Tomoeda? Lo que sabía era que Syaoran había madurado mucho con el pasar de los años, volviéndose más abierto y amigable.

-¡Me siento muy bien!-exclamó con emoción dejando contrariado al ambarino-creo que ya puedo ir a mi habitación-concluyó levantándose en cuestión de segundos de la cama

-¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura de que no te duele?-la ex Card Captor negó con la cabeza- puedes irte, mañana entrenaremos con magia. ¡Ah! Antes de que te vayas quiero hacerte una pregunta

-Dime-sonrió

-En realidad son dos: ¿Estás ocultando tu magia? Porque no siento tu presencia cuando estás cerca de mí-hizo una pausa-¿y dónde está ese peluche amarillo? Desde que llegaste no lo he visto, y no creo que pueda estar tanto tiempo sin comer-hizo una mueca divertida

-Yo…-bajó la mirada y se sentó de nuevo en la cama-tengo mucho que explicarte, ¿no?-sonrió arrepentida

-Creo que sí

-No estoy ocultando mis poderes, la verdad es que hace seis años que no utilizo la magia para nada-observó a Syaoran para ver su reacción pero su rostro se mantenía sin emoción alguna-Kero se metió en el libro y yo nunca más traté de sacarlo de ahí, me olvidé de él y de las carta-las lágrimas salieron a borbotones de sus ojos sintiéndose completamente abatida y arrepentida-sé que estuvo mal pero yo…

-Tranquila-sonrió el ambarino tranquilizadoramente quitándole un peso de encima a la ojiverde, al saber que él no estaba molesto-todo está bien, te han sucedido muchas cosas que no has podido controlar-terminó, acercándose a ella y limpiándole cuidadosamente las numerosas perlas que seguían cayendo de sus verdes orbes, para después acariciarle el rostro con suma delicadeza

-Gra-gracias-esbozó una débil sonrisa-creí que te enfadarías conmigo

-Claro que no, no es tu culpa. Pero tenemos que hacer algo hoy-se puso serio al instante

-No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó la flor de cerezo, confundida

-No puedo creer que voy a decir esto…tenemos que despertar a ese muñeco ahora mismo-suspiró resignado

-¿Era eso? Jajaja, por la expresión de tu rostro pensé que se trataba de algo terrible

- Tal vez para ti no, mas para mi es completamente horrible, ¡no te imaginas lo que es tener que lidiar con ese glotón!

-Sí, lo sé, yo vivía con él por si no te acuerdas-rió-de todas formas, ¡me muero de ganas por ver a Kero-chan!-el chino también sonrió, no importaba si tenía que sacrificarse si con eso podía ver a la esmeralda alegre de nuevo

El ambarino suspiró nuevamente-Vamos a tu habitación, ¿ahí tienes el libro no?-recibió un asentimiento de la joven-de acuerdo, sólo te advierto que si ese peluche me llama mocoso, lo encerraré de nuevo en el libro-la flor de cerezo rió ante el cómico rostro del pequeño lobo

Cruzaron el pasillo y entraron al cuarto de la joven de ojos jade. Con dar un paso dentro, el hijo de Ieran palideció notablemente para luego sonrojarse violentamente al recordar de repente, porqué aquel lugar estaba decorado de esa forma, es decir hecho especialmente para Sakura.

_Flash Back_

_-¡Meiling! ¡¿Qué dijiste que ibas a hacer?!-exclamó escandalizado un niño de cabello castaño y orbes ámbares que debía tener 12 años de edad, observando con sorpresa a su prima_

_-Jeje, ya te lo dije Xiao Lang-rió alegremente una pequeña con largo cabello negro azabache y dos rubíes por ojos-¡voy a decorar una habitación para que sea la de Kinomoto cuando venga a vivir a Hong Kong como tu prometida!_

_-P-pero-tartamudeó sonrojado el ambarino-yo no sé cuando va a ser eso y tal vez al final no…_

_-He dicho que lo voy a hacer y punto-dijo la morena para después sacarle la lengua a su primo-¡va a ser un cuarto hecho especialmente para ella! Y estará…uhmm…¡al frente del tuyo!_

_-¿QUÉ?-preguntó el aludido con las mejillas totalmente rojas_

_-¿No te parece genial? Que buena idea la mía, así cuando quieran verse solo tendrán que abrir la puerta y ¡listo!-sonrió emocionada-haber…¿qué necesito? Tela para las cortinas, nuevas frazadas y pintura color… ¿cuál es su color favorito?- se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta_

_-Rosa…_

_-¿Eh?-posó su mirada granate en Syaoran-¿dijiste algo Xiao Lang?_

_-Su color favorito es…rosa-terminó el pequeño Li sonrojado_

_-¡Gracias por decirlo! ¡Ahora sí tengo todo para crear la habitación de ensueño de Kinomoto! Jojojo-rió alegremente_

_-Creo que te he dejado pasar demasiado tiempo con Daidouji-murmuró resignado con una gotita en la cabeza_

_-¡Oye! Por decir eso vas a ayudarme a decorar todo y a pintar el lugar_

_-¡Ya te dije que no quiero que lo hagas!_

_-Que sí! No me harás cambiar de opinión, esta habitación será sólo para Sakura Kinomoto,¡ la prometida de Syaoran!-se cruzó de brazos y salió de allí dejando con la palabra en la boca al pequeño lobo_

_Al final, no hubo manera para evitar que la pelinegra desistiera de sus ideas y hasta habló con la jefa de la familia, Ieran Li para expresarle cuál era su deseo y, ante el carácter impetuoso de su sobrina, la líder del clan atinó a darle permiso. Por lo que el cuarto se decoró y arregló, aún sin el consentimiento del menor de los Li._

_Fin Flash Back_

-¿Q-quien te dio esta habitación?-cuestionó el ambarino con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas, al darse cuenta que su prima se había salido con la suya y ese cuarto había sido solo para la flor de cerezo.

-Fue Meiling, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No es nada...olvídalo-suspiró el chino-¿dónde está el libro de las cartas?

-En mi maleta, todavía no lo he desempacado-la flor de cerezo se alejó hasta el clóset para regresar con un grueso libro de tapa rosada-este es-anunció

-Trata de abrirlo-indicó a la ojiverde que prosiguió a obedecerlo pero sin conseguir ningún resultado

-No puedo…-dijo con una mirada triste

-Qué raro-musitó meditativo-debe ser porque tus poderes han disminuido-quedó un momento en silencio-vamos a intentarlo juntos, tal vez así funcione-concluyó tomando una de las manos de Sakura que se encontraba en el libro-ábrelo ahora-ordenó con decisión

-Sí-la ojiverde intentó de nuevo abrirlo, esta vez con ayuda del próximo jefe del clan Li. Casi al instante se escuchó un sonido como de un cerrojo cediendo y el libro que contenía las cartas Sakura se abrió de par en par, permitiéndole la salida a un pequeño "peluche" que parecía dormido, con forma de león, pero con un detalle peculiar: dos pequeñas alas en su espalda. Los ojos del muñeco se abrieron rápidamente, dejando al "leoncito" observar confundido el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-¿Kero?-inquirió la castaña mirando con cariño a su querido guardián

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!-exclamó con voz chillona inspeccionando a ambos jóvenes-¿cómo te atreves a llamarme de esa forma, niña? Mi nombre es Kerberos, la bestia del sello y guardián de las cartas Sakura-pareció acordarse de algo-¿dónde está Sakurita? ¿Qué le han hecho?

-Kero, ¿no me reconoces? Soy yo…Sakura-unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad resbalaron por sus mejillas

-Eso no es posible, Sakura es tan solo una adolescente de 13 años, tú no puedes ser ella y además, ésta no es su habitación-objetó el guardián

-Ya no tengo 13, sino 18. Un día entraste en el libro y yo ya no hice nada por sacarte de ahí, no he usado las cartas desde entonces-dijo la flor de cerezo melancólicamente-estamos en Hong Kong.

-¡De verdad eres tú Sakurita!-sonrió Kero-es cierto, tu presencia casi no se nota, pero tus ojos siguen iguales-esbozó una sonrisa diminuta-¡¿cómo que estamos en Hong Kong?! Si es así, entonces…-fijó su mirada en el ambarino-¡tú eres el mocoso!-chilló acusadoramente señalando al menor de los Li

-¡Deja de llamarme así, peluche!-se defendió el pequeño lobo, empezando así la clásica batalla de miradas con el guardián de la ojiverde

-¡Sakura! ¡No me digas que estás en Hong Kong porque ahora eres la novia de este chiquillo!-dijo enfadado, a lo que ambos jóvenes se miraron confundidos, volteando segundos después la mirada, completamente sonrojados.

-N-no Kero-explicó la castaña-sucedió algo que me hizo venir hasta aquí-bajó la mirada para proceder a explicarle a su guardián todo lo que había sucedido en el tiempo que había estado dormido

-Lo siento mucho, Sakurita-se disculpó arrepentido Kerberos luego de la larga narración-no quería traerte recuerdos tristes

La menor de los Kinomoto negó con la cabeza-No importa, ya estoy superándolo-sonrió-¿y como están las cartas?-preguntó para si misma tomando las susodichas entre sus manos y luego soltarlas con un gesto de miedo y sorpresa en su rostro-e-están heladas-dijo entrecortadamente

-¿QUÉ?-Kero inmediatamente se acercó para tocar las cartas, descubriendo con horror que era cierto lo anteriormente dicho por su dueña-no puede ser, eso sólo significa que se han vuelto cartas comunes, al no haber sido usadas en tanto tiempo y no ser alimentadas con tus poderes…su magia se ha extinguido-concluyó preocupado

-N-no puede ser-sollozó la hija de Fujitaka agarrando de nuevo las cartas Sakura que habían quedado regadas en el suelo y abrazándolas con fuerza-perdónenme, en verdad lo siento, yo no…y-yo no quería que suceda esto, por favor discúlpenme-numerosas lágrimas hicieron su aparición mojando delicadamente las cartas, sin ningún motivo aparente, estas emitieron un brillo cegador que envolvió el cuarto completamente; cuando el brillo se hubo apagado, la ojiverde procedió a abrir los ojos con cuidado para darse con la sorpresa de que las 53 cartas se encontraban rodeándola, emitiendo una luz propia.

-¡Están bien!-sonrió ilusionada-por favor les pido perdón a todas y a ti Kero, prometo nunca más olvidarles, de ahora en adelante voy a preocuparme siempre por ustedes-extendió su mano, donde las cartas fueron cayendo ordenadamente, para ponerlas de nuevo en el libro

-¡Qué bien que todo se solucionó!-la bestia del sello se acercó volando a su ama-y…¿no tienes algo que comer Sakurita? ¡Muero de hambre!

-No hay duda, sigues siendo el mismo glotón de siempre-sentenció Syaoran

-¡Y tú sigues siendo el mismo mocoso!-chilló Kerberos-¡me gustaría que pases 6 años encerrado en un libro sin comer nada!

-Pues igual, ¡yo nunca he sido un glotón!-acusó el chino

-Aunque hayas crecido de tamaño eres el mismo chiq---

-¡Basta!-exclamó la flor de cerezo evitando que se inicie una nueva discusión-iré a traerte algo para que cenes, ¿está bien Kero-chan? –finalizó acercándose a la puerta

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias Sakurita!-sonrió el guardián-¡te salvaste por esta vez mocoso!

-Voy contigo-anunció el pequeño lobo-no creo que pueda estar ni un minuto en el mismo cuarto que este peluche-dijo el ambarino también dirigiéndose junto a Kinomoto

-¡Enseguida volvemos!-rió la joven de ojos jade cerrando la puerta-ahora que no está Kero, ¿te puedo decir algo Li?-miró intensamente al castaño

-Claro, ¿qué sucede?-cuestionó interesado el próximo jefe de su clan

-Yo…¡muchas gracias!-sonrió la esmeralda dulcemente, y en un impulso se acercó velozmente al castaño para abrazarlo con afecto y con una sonrisa verdaderamente sincera, una que hacía mucho tiempo no esbozaba.

-¿Gracias? Pero…sigo sin entender porqué-indicó confundido el hijo de Ieran separándose un poco de la esmeralda, pero sólo un poco, ya que aunque no lo pensaba decir, le agradaba esa cercanía con la joven de ojos jade

-Por todo, el día de hoy me has ayudado mucho, sin ti no hubiera podido abrir el libro, me has dado tu apoyo y has estado conmigo cuando lo necesitaba-se alejó del chino para colocarse al frente de él. Sonrió de nuevo y un brillo de felicidad apareció en sus ojos.

Syaoran terminó perdido en aquellas orbes jades y en esa sonrisa tan cálida-No hay de que, recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo-sonrió también, con un tono carmesí en su rostro

-¡Sí! Y en serio…¡gracias! Hace mucho que no lo me divertía tanto-rió-bueno, es mejor que vayamos a traerle un poco de postre a Kero, no quiero que el mismo baje a arrasar con tu refrigeradora-bromeó alegremente la flor de cerezo encaminándose hacia la escalera

El ambarino la siguió lentamente con la mirada pero sin caminar ni un metro lejos de su sitio, estaba demasiado sorprendido y feliz como para mover un músculo-_"Que extraño…hace muchísimo tiempo que no me sonrojaba de esta manera"_-se dijo mentalmente_-"Sin duda hasta ahora no sé que es lo que me haces, Sakura"_-pensó con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, acelerando el paso con la intención de darle alcance a cierta ojiverde, que en ese instante, era la única dueña de sus pensamientos.

**----------Fin del 5to cap.---------**

Bueno…aquí tenemos otro capítulo terminado xD la recompensa por tanto tiempo de peleas entre Sakura y Syaoran jeje parece que las cosas van mejorando entre estos dos…mmm…y Saku seguirá enamorada de Syao? No sé…júzguenlo ustedes n.nU Creo que mejor este cap. debió llamarse "sonrojos" x3 Jaja no me hagan caso y discúlpenme de nuevo por no actualizar en tanto tiempo…es que…el colegio no me deja! U.U Pero este capi fue 1 poquito más largo que todos los q he publicado, por unas cuantas páginas más. Epero que les guste, sólo les voy a decir que estos capítulos han sido muy tranquilos. ¡Sií! De verdad, no ha pasado nada malo (sin contar las discusiones d SyS :P)Pero creo que desde la próxima actualización eso va a cambiar. Ahora si a los agradecimientos de los reviews. Que puedo decir, estoy muy feliz! Porque esta vez he recibido más que en los otros capítulos :D Muchas gracias a todos:

**Celina Sosa: **olaa! q weno q djas review d nuevo! me alegro q t haya gustado el kap n.n jeje no t lo dije antes pro fuiste mi primer review…i t stoi mui agradecida…spero q sigas leyendo i me dejes tu opinión…i si…la vrdaa q sakura c porto fria con syao…pro eso sta kambiando xD muxos besos i d nuevo grax x el komntario!

**juchiz: **jaja d vrdaa q ese nkuentro nocturno stuvo…terrible para mi U.U no me gusta q c peleen pro…jeje aki ia van mejorando…i si…tienes razon n q meikyo no s mala…pro io tambien la odio! grr….xq fue la prometida d NUESTRO syao! Komo ia lo e dixo muxas veces antes…syaoran s solo d sakura i d sus fans! xP eso no viene al tema…pro me emocione n.nU aki t dejo ste kapi dspues d tanta spera…ojala q t guste! i tu tmbien actualiza pronto tus fics si? Q stoi q me como las uñas x tu kulpa! grax x el review! ;D

**Kathy: **nihao! bienvenida al fic! me alegra q t ste gustando la historia…i q kreas q tiene 1 pokito d todo xD aki t djo ste nuevo kap…spero q lo disfrutes! T agradzko x el review! muxos besos n.n

**Luz: **olas! la vrdaa q fue mui triste lo q le paso a saku-chan u.u io iwal me la pasaria llorando si me sucede algo asi…jeje i c nota n serio q sigue keriendo a syaorancito? oh no! i io q keria ser menos obvia! xD jaja hasta kreo q n ste kap c nota mas…para los q c den cuenta :P q weno q t guste el fic…aki t djo la continuación! disfrútala! muxos saludos ;)

**Hikari Katsuragi: **jeje io tmbien stoi feliz q esos 2 no sten comprometidos…i eso d los problemitas…no t preocupes q van a ser mui xikitos xP ia no kiero ser tan mala…con lo del encuentro nocturno s suficiente d maldad n.nU faltan pokitos kaps para el sperado beso...aunke hubiera stado bien 1 n la scena d la cocina…pro no…todavía s mui pronto…i tiens razon ste syaoran c staba burlando 1 pokito d sakura…jaja q mal syao eso no c hace…i n eso d q debia kedarse mbobado…klaro q tnia q hacerlo…pro para la mala suerte d syaorancito las luces staban apagadas…i con las justas podia ver la kara d saku x3 n ste kap hubo 1 pokito + d SxS pro kon el tiempo va ir aumentado…spero q t guste sta continuación…grax x cguir dejandome review…saludos!

**saku-li14: **bienvenida! stoi mui feliz d q t ste gustando el fic! i d q t llegue al corazon…q lindo…me alegro q pienses eso…i la trama ntre sakura i syaoran jeje aki c arregla 1 poko…c stan llevando mjor xD i eso d q kda cap sta mjor…muxas grax! me subes los animos…xq ultimamnte e stado algo mal…i weno…sin muxas ganas d scribir T-T ste kapi s 1 pokitin mas largo q los otros komo ia lo dije…spero q lo disfrutes! T agradezco el komntario! kuidate i muxos besos!

**Kerkira HiwAtem: **jeje olas amiaa! grax x darte una vuelta x mi fic! d eso ia hace 1 mes no? uhh…lamento haberme demorado tanto…me gustaria actualizar mas rapido…komo tu! see…n.nU pro ai…xq no tengo + tiempo! U.ú i si…hice sufrir a sakura…aunke ia sta syaoran…para hacerla feliz! xD n ste kapi c va arreglndo todo…pro x kuanto durara? muajaja! T lo dire kuando lo decida xP viva el SBS! no krees? Actualiza pronto tu fic…me nkanto la cita i el beso! ;D muxos saludos!

**Undine: **bienvenida a sta historia! a mi tambien me dan muxa pena saku i syao snif snif T-T x eso n ste kapi c stan llevando mjor jeje i saku todavía no sta cgura d lo q 100te…ni syaoran tampoko…dmasiado dspistados stos 2! ia falta pokito para momentos + romantikos :D grax x el review! kuídate…besos!

**NoleeSyS: **jeje otra nueva lectora! xD q weno q la historia t parezka interesante…i sakura d vrdaa a kmbiado :O pro con el tiempo kien sabe…i vuelve a ser la misma…el no rendimiento d syao! xP jaja pobexito saku no lo kiere perdonar…pro n ste kapi c stan llevando 1 poko mjor…q digo poko…antes sakurita no lo podia ni ver xP i el abrazito…fue una pekeña kompensación…jeje aki t djo la continuación…dspues d bastante tiempo…lo siento n serio...spero q t siga gustando el fic! muxos saludos! n-n

**Basileia Daudojiu: **konnichi-wa! grax d vrdaa x djarme review n los 4 kaps! Eres la 1ra q lo hace i me nkantan tus kommens jeje aki llego al fin tu lindo ojiazul…llego n ste kap i no n el otro xD mmm…q ira a pasar ahora con T-chan? n los otros kapituls va a haber mas d stos 2…i esa ming…tiens razon…no s d fiar…tl vz no sea mala…pro si sta enamorada d syaoran dfinitivamente s 1 peligro! xD a mi menos me gustaria ir d compras con meiling i tomoyo! seria terrible! xP i ahora sta aki Nakuru! Pobre sakura si c les ocurre ir d compras n.nU jeje claro q voi a ponr TxE…x ahora no ai muxo..pro asi komo el SxS va ir n aumento x3 actualiza pronto tus fics si? Son komo una droga :S me lei todos n 1 dia! puedes kreerlo? jaja…aki sta el 5to kap…disfrutalo! muxicimos saludos i besos!

**la-sakurita: **olass! Jeje grax x darte 1 tiempo para leer mi fic! i q weno q t gusto n.n i si…saku tuvo q sufrir muxo…i tiens razon n q dberia fijarse n syaorancito! Si lo tiene al lado i ni cuenta c da xP n los kaps q siguen van a haber mas besos i abrazos d sta parejita…solo ai q sperar…aki ia c stan llevando 1 poko mjor i hubo 1 pekeño abrazito iniciado por saku-chan…al menos sakurita ia lo trata bien…pobexito antes lo paraba ignorando u.u i al fin me pude bajar el kap 127 d TRC…sii stoi fliz :D ya quiero leer la kontinuacion! no puedo con la intriga! n.nU spero q continúes pronto kon tu fic! tambien sta mui interesnte me gusta dmasiado! xP…kiero actualizacion! x3 aki t dejo el kap q sigue grax a q la musika me dio inspiración pude terminarlo x)…ojala q lo disfrutes! saludos i muxos besos amiaa :P

**angela: **nihao! q bien q t gusto el fic i t agradezco el darte 1 tiempo para djarme 1 review! n.n aki sta la continuación…c q no fue tan rapida xD jeje pro no tnia muxo tiempo…spero q sea d tu agrado! Matta ne:D

**Lyssette-Reyes: **olap! q bien q t gusto tanto la historia! i saku d vrdaa sufre muxo…kreo q kon el tiempo ia no va a star tan triste gracias a cierto xiko d cabello kastaño…uhhm kien podra ser? xD meikyo sigue enamorada d syaoran…i io tambien la odio! u.ú i si…syao s tan…uniko! perfecto…lindo…dulce! oh! mjor paro…xq si no nunca voi a terminar…i klaro q no c tiene q rendir…tiene q cguir luxando x sakura! xP n ste kap ai 1 pokito mas d SxS…pro va a aumentar! x3 spero q ste kapi t guste tmbien! i actualiza tu fic! q me djas intrigada! muxos besitos n.n

**Rosh Bernal: **olaa! t agradezo x leer mi fic i x haber djado 1 review! q weno q t guste tanto n.n i me pediste q actualize pronto…me 100to mal x no haberlo exo…pro…a veces la imaginación no kiere ayudarme i el tiempo tmpoko u.u pro aki t djo ste kap! Spero q t agrade tanto komo los otros! saludos! byes! ;D

**Fuoco Baisse**: konnichi-wa! jeje ia staba xtrañando tus reviews! Desde el 2do kapi q no djabas no? grax x cguir leyendo! i desperte tu curiosidad? dmasiadas preguntas? jaja io tmbien e tnido q tomar trankilizantes para varios fics xP jaja i weno aki t djo el 5to kap…d vrdaa lo vas a leer tan rapido komo puedas? x3 q bien q t siga gustando el fic i ojala q el kapitulo sea d tu agrado! matta ne! muxos besos! n.n

**ariana**: olaa! n.n grax x dejarme 1 review! justo staba x subir el 5to kap kuando me lo mandaste! xD q weno q t guste la historia! aki t djo la kontinuacion...spero q tambien t guste! muxos besos :)

Esos son todos los reviews…uhh esta vez me demore mas q las otras xD Es que fueron bastantes comentarios. Estoy super feliz como ya les dije n.nU Espero que sigan leyendo este fic y que continúen dejando estos pequeños mensajes que me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo :D

Ahora si me tengo q ir…voy a tratar d no demorarme tanto con la actualización, de nuevo les doy las gracias por leer! Cuídense, muchísimos abrazos y saludos!

HiKaRi-09


	6. Pase lo que pase no me alejaré de ti

**Sentimientos encontrados**

**por**

**HiKaRi-09**

"**Pase lo que pase…no me alejaré de ti"**

Era una soleada tarde, los rayos luminosos ingresaban con fuerza por las enormes ventanas de uno de los amplios salones de clases de la preparatoria más prestigiosa de Hong Kong; el clima estaba prácticamente insoportable, especialmente para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado al calor infernal con el que contaba siempre aquella ciudad de China, como era el caso de Sakura…

La hora de salida se acercaba cada vez más y el cansancio general después de un agotador día de clases era notorio, ocho horas dedicadas sólo a almacenar conocimientos no era algo fácil para nadie, y en esos momentos el sonido de la campana de salida era esperado con muchas ganas por todos los jóvenes presentes, parecía que justo ese día el tiempo se había empecinado en pasar excesivamente lento. Hasta que por fin, se escuchó el ansiado timbre en toda el aula, inmediatamente los estudiantes se levantaron de sus sillas, sin ni siquiera esperar las indicaciones de la profesora, hoy había un evento muy importante, y nadie quería perdérselo.

-¿Vamos Tomoyo?-cuestionó la menor de los Kinomoto a su mejor amiga mientras alzaba su mochila del piso y la colocaba en su espalda

-¿No piensas quedarte Sakura?-preguntó a su vez confundida la amatista

-¿Hoe? ¿Quedarme a qué?-definitivamente la joven no tenía ninguna idea de lo que iba a ocurrir ese día

-¡Pues al partido de fútbol con la preparatoria Tai Yang!-exclamó con emoción Meiling, ingresando a la conversación-¡es el evento de la temporada!

-Partido…¿de fútbol?-se dijo a sí misma la ojiverde notablemente intrigada-¿cuándo dijeron que iba a ser hoy?

-En la mañana-intervino Meikyo con una sonrisa amable-¿no estabas prestando atención acaso?

-Jeje, creo que estaba un poco distraída-rió nerviosa Sakura

-Y eso que no la conocías antes Meikyo-comentó Meiling-¡vivía en la luna!-exclamó graciosamente ocasionando la risa de todas y un sonrojo por parte de la aludida

-Bueno, ahora que ya sabes que va a suceder… ¿te piensas quedar Saku-chan?-volvió a cuestionar la hija de Sonomi

-Uhmm…supongo que sí, ¿todas van a ir?-ante esto recibió un asentimiento de las mujeres frente a ella-de acuerdo, yo también lo haré-sonrió

-¡Perfecto! Entonces mejor apresurémonos para encontrar buenos sitios-sugirió la ojirubí muy animada

-¿Van al partido?-dijo una voz masculina de repente, que resultó ser la de Eriol

-Así es joven Hiraguizawa-sonrió la amatista-¿le gustaría acompañarnos?-preguntó haciendo uso de sus buenos modales

-Claro me encantaría-aceptó gustoso la reencarnación del mago Clow siguiendo a las cuatro jóvenes hacia la salida del salón

Empezaron a caminar entre los pasillos de la preparatoria riendo animadamente ante los animados comentarios de Meiling que de vez en cuando lanzaba alguno como: "Nosotros vamos a ganar, ¡eso es seguro!" o en otros casos: "Tienen que ver a los jugadores… ¡son lo mejor de todo!". Entre risas llegaron a la espectacular cancha de fútbol, que gracias a su gran tamaño ocupaba una buena cantidad de terreno. Se dirigieron inmediatamente a las tribunas que por suerte no estaban completamente llenas, aún quedaban algunos asientos en la tercera fila y allí fue donde se ubicaron, a pesar de la desilusión de la joven Li que deseaba estar en la primera para observar con mayor claridad el "partido" o mejor dicho a los que lo jugaban. Fue en el momento en que ya estaban sentados cuando la hija de Fujitaka se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-Y… ¿dónde esta Li?-le dijo discretamente a su prima que se encontraba a su lado

-¿Estás preocupada por él?-rió la ojiazul con picardía

-Ehh…¿yo? No, para nada-mintió la esmeralda con un tono vacilante que no lograba convencer a nadie, y mucho menos a su observadora amiga

-Creí que lo sabías-sonrió Daidouji-Syaoran es el capitán del equipo hace algún tiempo, es necesario que juegue en el partido

-Ya veo-aceptó Sakura algo extrañada; sabía que el pequeño lobo pertenecía al equipo pero jamás se había imaginado que podía ser el capitán, ni tampoco había pensado en preguntarle

-Shh…silencio, ya va a empezar-las calló la joven Li mirando intensamente hacia la cancha, a lo que las dos primas rieron suavemente, seguramente la pelinegra tenía alguna razón en especial para estar tan ansiosa simplemente por un partido, y tenían intenciones de averiguar el motivo más tarde

-¡Buenas tardes jóvenes de las preparatorias You Yi y Tai Yang!-se escucho la voz del comentarista por los parlantes-¡bienvenidos al partido final del campeonato intercolegial de fútbol! Así que sin más demoras…con ustedes el equipo de la preparatoria Tai Yang-anunció permitiéndole la salida a los representantes de la misma, todos vestidos con un short blanco y una camiseta color morado oscuro, quienes fueron recibidos con fuertes aplausos por parte de sus compañeros-¡y ahora, aquí están los jugadores de la preparatoria local You Yi!-esta vez se escucharon más gritos y aplausos que la anterior e inmediatamente hicieron su entrada a la cancha los recién nombrados, ellos vestían igualmente un short blanco pero a diferencia del equipo contrario, su camiseta era azul oscuro con el número y nombre de cada uno en la espalda. Y allí estaba él, con su habitual cabello castaño ondeando con el fuerte viento de esa cálida tarde y sus bellos ojos ámbares resplandeciendo de entusiasmo, Syaoran encabezaba la fila con porte distinguido y confiado, llevándose la mayoría de vítores y suspiros sobre todo de parte del público femenino, y dejando sin aliento a cierta ojiverde que sin querer se había quedado estupefacta al darse cuenta de que por unos cuantos segundos, el menor de los Li había dirigido su atención a ella para después regalarle una corta sonrisa.

-Ahora que ya están todos en la cancha; por favor capitanes de ambos equipos: Tao Feng y Xiao Lang Li, procedan a saludarse como es debido-indicó otro de los comentaristas, seguido de esto los dos chicos se acercaron al centro del campo para darse la mano amistosamente y así dar inicio al partido-bien, ahora sí, ¡se inicia el primer tiempo!-se escucharon de nuevo gritos de emoción en todo el lugar

El partido estaba muy reñido, ambos capitanes eran los mejores de su respectivo equipo, y también excelentes en lo que hacían pues la posición de los dos era de delanteros, todo seguía igual hasta que un sorpresivo gol por parte de Syaoran que fue recibido con alegría por sus compañeros, dio la ventaja a la preparatoria local.

Después de largos y angustiantes minutos de juego, el marcador era de 2 a 1 a favor de You Yi, con ese resultado terminó el primer tiempo y se anunció un receso de 15 minutos antes de dar inicio al segundo.

-¡El partido está muy interesante!-exclamó Meiling con alegría

-¡Sí! Es la primera vez que veo jugar a Syaoran y…en verdad lo hace muy bien-comentó Tomoyo asombrada-ese primer gol que puso fue genial

-Sí, fue fantástico-añadió Ming con la mirada perdida en la cancha de fútbol como buscando a alguien, cosa que no agradó mucho a cierta castaña

-Creo que ellas también piensan lo mismo que ustedes-señaló Eriol a un grupo de mujeres vestidas con el uniforme de porristas que se encontraban rodeando al menor de los Li y felicitándolo por su desempeño en el juego-quien diría que mi "pequeño" descendiente se volvería tan popular-rió divertido

-Ehh…creo que es mejor guardar silencio, ya va a empezar-dijo de repente la esmeralda algo incómoda mirando sin querer al lugar que había señalado Hiraguizawa minutos antes

-De acuerdo-asintieron simplemente las tres chicas bastante confundidas por la actitud de Sakura mientras que el inglés observaba con suspicacia a la recién nombrada

-Bien jóvenes, ¡ahora daremos inicio al segundo tiempo de este interesante partido!-exclamó entusiasmado uno de los comentaristas-¡la ventaja es para You Yi! Y todo se definirá en este último segmento de la final intercolegial, así que… ¡empecemos!-los murmullos y aplausos se hicieron presentes nuevamente ante la salida de los jugadores estrella de cada equipo, en especial ante la de cierto ambarino que rápidamente se había vuelto el favorito de la audiencia con su increíble actuación.

Nuevamente comenzaron los paces y quitadas del pequeño balón negro con blanco, ninguno de los dos equipos estaba dispuesto a perder al estar tan cerca de ser reconocidos con un resplandeciente trofeo, prueba de que eran los mejores en aquel deporte a nivel nacional.

Con pocos minutos de haber iniciado el 2do tiempo, Tao, el capitán de Tai Yang sorprendió al público con una sorprendente anotación que dejaba el juego empatado. El nerviosismo era general, el tiempo seguía pasando y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya tan solo faltaban 5 minutos para que terminara el partido, esos iban a ser los cinco minutos más largos de la historia. Los estudiantes de la preparatoria You Yi estaban con el alma en un hilo, necesitaban sólo un gol para ganar y así dar por finalizado el encuentro sin que fuera necesario el tiempo suplementario; cada vez se acortaban más las esperanzas. Un minuto y se anunciaría otro receso para luego jugar 15 minutos más; se daba por hecho que iba a terminar en empate, cuando sorpresivamente, el hijo de Ieran recibió un estupendo pase por parte de uno de sus compañeros de equipo que le permitió patear la pelota directa al arco, tomando desprevenido al arquero, lo que dio como resultado un magnífico punto a favor para la preparatoria local; justo segundos después el sonido del silbato que indicaba el fin de juego ocasionó la algarabía de la preparatoria ganadora.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Creí que no íbamos a ganar!-dijo Meiling fuertemente levantándose de su asiento para aplaudir con muchas ganas

-Sí, yo igual-aceptó Daidouji también poniéndose de pie-¡Syaoran salvó el partido en el último momento!

-En verdad fue muy sorpresivo-corroboró Eriol siguiendo el ejemplo de las pelinegras, siendo luego imitado por las castañas

-Ya están empezando a salir de sus lugares, mejor vamos nosotros también-sugirió Meikyo con una radiante sonrisa-tenemos que felicitar a Syaoran, ¡en verdad lo hizo muy bien!

-Sí…-murmuró Kinomoto a quien sin querer, no le estaba empezando a agradar nada la familiaridad que tenía Ming con el pequeño lobo. Pero por supuesto, no podía olvidar que ellos habían sido prometidos, tenían una relación especial.

Bajaron las gradas con cuidado para así no perderse entre el mar de gente, todos muy felices por haber sido los ganadores en aquel encuentro. Ppor más que trataron de acercarse al menor de los Li, esto no les fue posible, ya que gran cantidad de personas no dejaban de rodearlo y se notaba claramente que esto tampoco era del agrado del castaño que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de safarse de sus nuevos fans.

-Creo que es mejor esperar a llegar a la mansión para hablar con mi primito-dijo la ojirubí decepcionada

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, no podemos verlo con tantas personas cerca de él-aceptó Daidouji

-Entonces vamos de una vez a la mansión-dijo Eriol, recibiendo un asentimiento; ya estaban por comenzar a caminar cuando algo los detuvo abruptamente

-¡Un minuto!-exclamó la esmeralda avergonzada-olvidé mi cuaderno de matemática en el salón y mañana hay tarea. Iré a traerlo, ¿pueden esperarme un momento?-preguntó observando a sus acompañantes

-Claro Sakurita, aquí estaremos, no te demores-le sonrió dulcemente Tomoyo a su mejor amiga

La menor de los Kinomoto no esperó ni un segundo más y se dirigió como un rayo a su aula de clases para extraer el dichoso cuaderno de su carpeta, tomándolo entre sus brazos volvió a bajar apresuradamente las escaleras con el propósito de darles alcance a sus amigos.

-Estoy empezando a creer que todos tienen razón y soy demasiado despistada… ¿cómo pude olvidarme el cuaderno?-se reprendió a si misma en voz alta mientras caminaba lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían

-¡Kinomoto!-la llamó una voz masculina detrás de ella, haciendo que volteara confundida al no reconocerla

-Y… ¿tú quién eres?-cuestionó a un apuesto joven más alto que ella, de cabello negro y vivaces ojos celeste cielo, vestido con el uniforme de fútbol de su preparatoria

-Gusto en conocerte-saludó galantemente el susodicho acercándose a la flor de cerezo-mi nombre es Xian Sheng, estamos en el mismo salón-sonrió

-¡Oh! Lo siento, no me había fijado de que éramos compañeros-sonrió Sakura igualmente

-Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso-rió el ojiazul-quería hablarte desde ayer, pero apenas sonó el timbre de recreo saliste con Li y otros de sus amigos

-¿Estás en el equipo de fútbol soccer?-preguntó la castaña inspeccionando el uniforme del muchacho

-Pues, estás en lo cierto-contestó el pelinegro-acabamos de ganar el partido como ya te diste cuenta, y dime, ¿eres de Japón no?-la ojiverde asintió-supongo que ya te han dicho que eres muy hermosa, ¿verdad?-le sonrió seductoramente a la hija de Fujitaka, acercándose un poco más a ella, y ésta no podía hacer nada más que sonrojarse

-Ehh…yo…-trató de responder Sakura pero fue interrumpida porque sin previo aviso sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Tan sorprendida estaba que se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos, luego lo único que atinó a hacer fue empujar al chino suavemente para separarlo de ella

-¿Sucede algo?-dijo Xian divertido

-L-lo siento pero, acabamos de conocernos y no creo que sea correcto que…-tartamudeó Sakura nerviosamente, esta era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así. Jamás pensó que los chicos en Hong Kong fueran tan…"lanzados".

-Tranquila, sé que no te lo esperabas, lo hice sólo para ver como reaccionabas, tómalo como una bienvenida, todos en el salón dijeron que parecías muy inocente y bueno, quise comprobar que tanto-rió-no creas que me dedico a molestar a las extranjeras-volvió a reír el joven-¿qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo?-ofreció, tendiéndole una de sus manos a la todavía confundida esmeralda

-Está bien, Sheng-aceptó ella gustosa regalándole una sonrisa y sosteniendo la mano que le ofrecía

-Excelente y una última cosa, puedes decirme Xian-sugirió con una nueva sonrisa insinuante

-De acuerdo, tú también puedes llamarme Sakura-sonrió a su nuevo amigo sin notar nada…como siempre

Luego de un tiempo de conversar con el chico que acababa de conocer, la castaña fue descubriendo poco a poco que las primeras impresiones no eran tan importantes como pensaba y que a pesar de la broma que le había jugado Xian, este resultó ser muy buena persona, además de amable y divertido por ello dejó fuera sus prejuicios para reír de buena gana con los graciosos comentarios del pelinegro.

Ambos jóvenes estaban conversando tan entretenidos que no se daban cuenta o mejor dicho no se imaginaban que a unos metros de ellos, un enfadado ambarino los observaba con el ceño fruncido, al próximo jefe del clan Li no le había agradado para nada ese "acercamiento" entre el ojiazul y la esmeralda. Al estar lejos del lugar de los hechos no podía escuchar nada de la al parecer amena plática pero sí que podía ver…y muy bien.

Al principio trató de pensar que Sheng le había robado un beso a Sakura sin su consentimiento y ya estaba dispuesto a ir hacia allí y hacerlo arrepentirse por meterse con ella, pero súbitamente y sin poder evitar una oleada de furia, observó con estupefacción como la flor de cerezo le sonreía dulcemente a su "agresor" y también cómo aceptaba alegremente y sin reparos la mano que él le ofrecía, era seguro, algo raro ocurría entre esos dos y estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo. Claro que no se lo preguntaría a la ojiverde, eso sería una clara muestra de que le molestaba ese hecho y de que sentía celos de Sheng, una completa mentira; él no sentía celos de nadie… ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso? Kinomoto no era más que una simple amiga ¡Sí! Solo una amiga más, y a él no le interesaba su vida privada, lo único que quería en ese momento era romperle "amistosamente" la cara a ese tal Xian-que por cierto tenía fama de rompecorazones en la preparatoria-mas eso no significaba que sentía celos ¿no? Por supuesto que no, de eso no tenía duda, por ello…no le iba decir ni una palabra sobre el tema a la hija de Fujitaka, él ante todo tenía mucho control de sí mismo, o eso creía. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta como alguien se le tiraba literalmente encima, haciendo que cayera al suelo pesadamente.

-¡Felicitaciones Xiao Lang!-gritó Meiling a todo pulmón a su consternado primo que yacía en el piso casi inconsciente por todo el peso que le había caído encima

-Gra-gracias-contestó como pudo el pequeño lobo, abrumado por la ya conocida efusividad de la ojirubí

-Es cierto, ¡lo hiciste muy bien!-sonrió Ming después de que el chino se hubo levantado

Tomoyo y Eriol llegaron al lugar poco después, se habían retrasado esperando a la menor de los Kinomoto pero luego se habían dado cuenta que estaba conversando con un joven cerca de la cancha de fútbol.

-¡Felicitaciones!-exclamó a su vez la amatista apenas vio al chino siendo seguida por Eriol que repitió lo mismo pero agregándole otras palabras que causaron el enojo del menor de los Li y entre estas estaban: "querido" y "descendiente".

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos a la mansión-indicó la ojirubí con cansancio

-Sí, será lo mejor-estuvo de acuerdo la hija de Sonomi-estábamos esperando a Sakura aunque…-observó un momento a donde estaba su amiga-parece que está muy entretenida-rió pícaramente cubriéndose la boca con su mano derecha

-¿Vienes con nosotros Syaoran?-cuestionó Meikyo

-Yo…-empezó el ambarino para luego mirar hacia el mismo lugar que Daidouji observara minutos antes, enrojeciéndosele el rostro de rabia-iré más tarde, tengo cosas que hacer

-¡Perfecto!-Tomoyo sorprendió a todos con esa exclamación-jiji, no me hagan caso, lo digo porque así podrás acompañar a Sakura cuando termine de hablar con Sheng-sonrió excusándose

-Sí, no te preocupes Tomoyo-Syaoran apretó los dientes para tratar de aparentar una sonrisa pero lo que consiguió fue una mueca extraña-yo la acompañaré…

-Bien-rió la amatista-¡nos vemos más tarde!-se despidió amablemente y los demás hicieron lo mismo uno por uno para luego alejarse hacia la salida

Eriol se demoró un poco más que los otros y luego de que todos se fueron, se acercó disimuladamente al pequeño lobo-Ten cuidado, y no se te ocurra hacer algo de lo que después te vayas a arrepentir-le susurró misteriosamente para después sonreír con cara de que no había roto un plato en toda su vida, y alejarse a paso tranquilo hacia sus amigas que lo esperaban en la salida.

El castaño se quedó pensando en estas palabras. ¿Por qué rayos ese peliazul tenía que ser siempre tan…misterioso? ¿No podía acaso decirle las cosas de frente sin estar dando tantos rodeos? Suspiró frustradamente, hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro con delicadeza para llamar su atención así que no le quedó otra que voltear para ver quien era aquel alguien, encontrándose frente a frente con unos resplandecientes ojos esmeraldas que lo dejaron embelesado unos segundos, sin embargo, recuperando la compostura que le quedaba, se acordó repentinamente de la escenita que había dado esa misma ojiverde con su "amiguito".

-Hola Li-saludó inocentemente la flor de cerezo sin imaginarse nada-¡felicitaciones, jugaste muy bien!-sonrió sinceramente-¿y los demás?

-No creo que te importe mucho donde están después de haber estado tan ocupada-respondió con sarcasmo el aludido

-No entiendo-Sakura estaba consternada ¿Por qué la trataba de esa forma? ¿No se suponía que habían quedado como amigos?-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó, sin saber que la respuesta le dolería más de lo que se hubiera imaginado

-¡Vaya! Ahora te haces la que no sabes nada, parece que eres muy buena para la actuación, ¿seguro así también les mientes a todos no? Con tus jueguitos de niña inocente cuando en realidad, ¡no lo eres!-exclamó Syaoran con furia, diciéndole adiós al supuesto autocontrol que tenía.

-Por favor dime que sucede-imploró la esmeralda sintiendo que sus ojos se cristalizaban ante las crueles y duras palabras de su amor de la infancia-te juro que no entiendo de qué estas hablando

-De acuerdo, si tanto dices que no lo sabes, pues te lo diré, estoy hablando de lo que pasó con Sheng, ¿de qué más? ¿Tu nueva conquista no es cierto? Y seguramente no será la primera, me pregunto si él se habrá dado cuenta de lo que hay debajo de ese disfraz de niña dulce-la castaña trató de detener al joven en su monólogo, que la estaba hiriendo en lo más profundo de su corazón; mas el ambarino siguió hablando, cada vez con más enfado-sabes Kinomoto, desde la primera vez que te vi cuando llegaste a Hong Kong, pensé que habías cambiado, pero jamás me imaginé que tanto. Antes parecías alguien de buenos sentimientos y ahora…ahora solo eres una cual….- el ambarino no pudo terminar la frase porque antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido; sintió una frágil y delicada mano estampada en su mejilla derecha, y aunque el contacto no le causó mucho dolor físico, sí se lo causó interiormente.

Los sollozos de la ojiverde se escuchaban como si se tratasen de los lamentos del viento, así eran de suaves, a pesar de eso, su interlocutor podía escucharlos con claridad. La llorosa joven se encontraba frente a él con ambas manos sobre su rostro tapando las cuantiosas perlas que resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas por la rabia y frustración, nunca en su vida se había imaginado que las palabras de alguien a quien consideraba su amigo le iban a doler tanto como aquellas que había pronunciado el pequeño lobo: la había llamado falsa…mentirosa…hipócrita, y estaba a punto de decirle mucho más si es que no lo hubiera detenido, al recordar todo esto, las lágrimas y los lamentos se intensificaron; pero utilizando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban se limpió el rostro y levantó la vista hacia el próximo jefe de su clan mirándolo con unos ojos que para sorpresa del ambarino no mostraban odio, sino una profunda tristeza.

-La…lamento que pienses todo eso de mí-murmuró con la voz quebrada después de tanto llorar-y…prometo que si lo deseas, no volveré a acercarme a ti nunca, por eso no te preocupes, no vas a necesitar decirme de nuevo que…que soy demasiado hipócrita-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, estaba intentando demostrar valentía pero dentro de ella su corazón estaba roto en pedazos. Sin aumentar ni una palabra más echó a correr lejos del chico que le había causado tanto daño, en dirección a la salida, perdiéndose a lo lejos, ante una atónita mirada ambarina.

Syaoran estaba completamente pálido frente a lo que acababa de presenciar, no entendía cómo ni por qué había dicho esas palabras tan hirientes. Él jamás había querido dañar a la flor de cerezo. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Él no era así…había tratado de ofrecerle unas disculpas a la ojiverde luego de darse cuenta de su gran error, pero las palabras se habían quedado trabadas en su garganta.

Nunca se le había ocurrido decirle a Sakura que era una hipócrita…y menos todo lo demás, esos insultos dolorosos habían salido de sus boca sin que se lo propusiera y sin que quisiera, no estaba pensando en esos instantes, se había dejado llevar por la furia y los…celos…Sí, tenía que admitir que se había sentido celoso al ver a la castaña tan cerca de ese Sheng, aunque aquel no era un buen motivo para decirle todas esas palabras, tal vez ella tenía una buena explicación para ello, sin embargo él ni se había molestado en escucharla, sólo había seguido hablando y hablando sin pensar que la estaba lastimando, y la había hecho derramar muchas lágrimas; el día en que ambos habían tenido esa discusión en la cocina, se había propuesto que era la última vez que hacía llorar a la esmeralda. No había podido cumplir su promesa, la había dañado y sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo había continuado insultándola sin importarle nada…nada más que sus estúpidos celos. Ahora es que se daba cuenta de lo que significaban las palabras de cierto ojiazul: _"Ten cuidado, y no hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas", _si las hubiera entendido antes nada de esto hubiera pasado, ya era muy tarde.

Caminó con pasos vacilantes a la salida de la enorme preparatoria. No sabía cuanto había durado su discusión con la hija de Fujitaka. Ya no quedaba nadie en el lugar, estaba completamente vacío. Su primer pensamiento fue seguir a la esmeralda para pedirle perdón e irse juntos a casa, mas desechó la idea velozmente, seguramente ella quería estar sola…y más tarde regresaría a la mansión, allí podrían aclarar todo lo que sucedió.

Sus pasos se hicieron cada vez más lentos por las calles de Hong Kong, se sentía demasiado culpable, y con una buena razón…había hecho sufrir a alguien a quien no debía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería imaginar que todo era un sueño y que él y la castaña seguían como antes, mas cuando los abrió descubrió con molestia que todo seguía igual.

Intensificó la velocidad de sus pisadas hasta empezar a correr, quería llegar lo más pronto posible y conversar con Sakura que seguramente ya estaba allí. Sin previo aviso; numerosas nubes oscuras y gotas de agua hicieron su aparición tapando por completo el soleado cielo que se podía apreciar con anterioridad, comenzando así una fuerte lluvia que para cuando llegó a la puerta principal de su hogar ya lo había empapado por completo de pies a cabeza.

-¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba…-dijo en voz alta cargada de mal humor-¡que para colmo tenga que llover justo hoy!-el pequeño lobo sentía que el mundo estaba en su contra ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo a él?

Entró rápidamente al recibidor con el que contaba la mansión sintiendo con satisfacción el confortador calor que había allí dentro gracias a la calefacción, se sacudió el cabello tratando de que estuviera menos mojado para luego cerrar la puerta azotándola; inmediatamente al oír este ruido, tres personas salieron de la cocina para acercársele con expresiones de nerviosismo en su rostro, que no inmutaron para nada el semblante enfadado que tenía Syaoran.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Tomoyo fue la primera en hablar-¿por qué demoraron tanto?-cuestionó confundida como si esperara a alguien más junto al ambarino; al darse cuenta de que él estaba solo, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella-¿do…dónde está Sakura?-preguntó casi con miedo de la respuesta

-Ella…¡¿no está aquí?! - exclamó el menor de los Li mientras sus ojos se agrandaban con espanto-pe-pero yo creí que vendría de frente a la mansión

-La última vez que la vimos fue en la preparatoria, cuando te dijimos que vinieras con ella-dijo Hiraguizawa con seriedad-¿por qué no está contigo?-le dirigió una mirada penetrante…la misma que Meiling y Tomoyo

-Yo…-empezó el castaño con voz casi inaudible-tuvimos una pelea y ella se fue corriendo, pensé que vendría aquí-expresó con arrepentimiento

-Pues se te olvidó algo "genio"-habló la ojirubí por primera vez-¡Kinomoto no sabe donde queda la mansión por eso dijimos que tenía que venir con alguien!-exclamó furiosa. ¿Cómo era posible que su primo fuera tan despistado?

-Es decir que…Sakura-chan está perdida-murmuró la amatista observando por los cristales de las ventanas-y está lloviendo-se lamentó

Syaoran sintió como la desesperación se apoderaba de él. Definitivamente ese era el peor día de su vida. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan distraído? Era cierto que la esmeralda no conocía el camino de regreso, él mismo había tenido que acompañarla el día de ayer para que no se perdiera, y la cereza de ese horrible pastel era que la lluvia caía en gran cantidad, las calles estaban más oscuras que de costumbre y pronto iba a anochecer.

-Iré a buscarla-indicó seriamente al fin, sin permitir objeciones, tomando un paraguas y abriendo la puerta principal por donde procedió a salir

-¡Espera Syaoran!-exclamó Tomoyo antes de que se alejara demasiado-¡no te has cambiado! ¡Te dará un resfriado si sales mojado!-gritó lo más fuerte que podía para hacer que el chino regresara, mas ya estaba demasiado lejos-se…fue-murmuró con pesar y con el mismo presentimiento que la estaba atormentando desde hacía algunas horas.

Sintió poco a poco cómo se quedaba sin fuerzas, sus dos mejores amigos estaban bajo la lluvia, cuando ya casi era de noche, y estaba segura de que el peligro los acechaba; sus ojos estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas cuando una cálida mano se apoyó sobre su hombro derecho tranquilizadoramente.

-No te preocupes Daidouji-le susurró Eriol cerca de su oído lo que ocasionó que la pelinegra se estremeciera-yo sé que van a estar bien

-Joven Hiraguizawa…-murmuró la hija de Sonomi-¿está seguro?-preguntó con una ligera esperanza

-Por supuesto que sí-sonrió el peliazul-confía en mí, ya verás como los dos regresarán pronto sin que nada malo suceda-pronunció calmadamente como adivinando los pensamientos de la nívea

-Muchas…gracias-aceptó Tomoyo correspondiendo al gesto y sonriendo igualmente

-Bueno, bueno, ya estuvo bien _tórtolos_, si quieren hacer esas escenitas románticas mejor vayan a otro lado, no se olviden que yo estoy aquí y no me gusta hacer mal tercio-rió Meiling pícaramente

-To…¿tórtolos?-musitó confundida la amatista con un suave rubor casi imperceptible en sus mejillas, mientras que la reencarnación del mago Clow sólo se limitó a sonreír ligeramente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Por qué tiene que llover justo hoy?-dijo en voz alta la flor de cerezo tratando de evitar que le cayera la lluvia poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza-tengo frío…-murmuró con lágrimas en sus ojos que se mezclaban con las gotas de agua que caían del cielo-y-ya va a anochecer. No debí irme así, ni siquiera conozco el camino de regreso-se abrazó a si misma con tristeza, su ropa estaba demasiado húmeda

Debían ser las 6 de la tarde, todavía no estaba tan oscuro y se podía apreciar con claridad todo el lugar. Repentinamente el cielo se tornó de un extraño color negro oscuro con tintes violetas, que hacía imposible la visión, y una espesa niebla cubrió todo el lugar donde se encontraba la esmeralda.

-¿Q-qué sucede?-se preguntó a sí misma dándose cuenta de que no podía ver absolutamente nada. Una luz se iluminó unos cuantos metros lejos de ella, permitiéndole observar una oscura silueta, ésta estaba cubierta por una capa negra que no dejaba ver quien era; una fuerza negativa que provenía del extraño ser la sorprendió. Sólo pudo emitir un grito ahogado cuando sintió que una enorme esfera de energía producida por esa misma persona le impactaba de lleno en su cuerpo…

Mientras todo esto ocurría, el hijo de Ieran estaba aterrorizado, hacía varias horas que estaba buscando por todos los lugares posibles a la castaña y aunque había preguntado a muchas personas sobre ella, nadie sabía darle razón de la joven, parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Repentinamente una presencia maligna hizo que el corazón se le encogiera casi instantáneamente al reconocer cerca de esa presencia la de la chica que estaba buscando.

Sin perder ni un segundo más se puso a correr desesperadamente en la dirección en que la energía se sentía más fuerte y también donde lo llevaban sus piernas que sin ninguna razón aparente sabían a donde guiarlo. Llegó en cuestión de minutos a una parte del lugar que estaba más oscura que las demás, una fría niebla cubría los alrededores y a pesar de que no tenía una visión adecuada, de inmediato reconoció una silueta inconciente sobre la dura pista.

-¡Sakura!-exclamó desesperado olvidándose de todo y arrodillándose en el suelo para levantar con delicadeza a la joven que abrió los ojos suavemente al reconocerlo

-L-Li-tartamudeó la menor de los Kinomoto con la fuerza que le quedaba después de haber sido atacada por una fuerte cantidad de magia-¿quién es esa persona?-preguntó mirando directamente hacia el ser de capa negra que la había atacado

-¿Qué persona?-dijo a su vez Syaoran dándose cuenta de la presencia del que había agredido a la castaña. Observó la figura con interés percibiendo que de ella venía esa presencia que había sentido, así que dejando a Sakura en el suelo se levantó con decisión para dirigirse al encapuchado-¿quién eres tú? ¿Por qué atacaste a Sakura?-exigió furioso

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Li Syaoran-respondió con burla la voz de una mujer desde la silueta-se supone que no deberías estar aquí.

-¿Quién diablos eres?-volvió a insistir el pequeño lobo

-No es el momento para que te enteres, lo sabrás después. Ahora…yo sólo he venido por tu amiga-sonrió la mujer con malicia debajo de la capucha

-¡Pues eso no se te va a hacer tan fácil!-exclamó el ambarino invocando una espada algo diferente a la que usaba cuando era un niño, esta era más grande y tenía un mango firme color verde oscuro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y otras piedras preciosas.

La mujer inmediatamente lanzó otra esfera como la que había usado antes pero el castaño fue más veloz e hizo un campo de fuerza que los protegió a él y a Sakura evitando así el impacto-Dios del trueno… ¡ven!-atacó el menor de los Li sacando uno de sus antiguos pergaminos chinos, sin embargo la encapuchada, con buenos reflejos, esquivó por poco el rayo que estaba dirigido a ella.

-Parece que has practicado tu magia Li, lamento informarte que no es suficiente…si quieres vencerme a mi y a mis compañeros tendrás que ser mucho mejor-rió burlonamente con suficiencia-esto es todo por hoy, ya nos veremos más pronto de lo que creen-dicho esto se envolvió con su capa, y desapareció, haciendo que el cielo volviera a su color normal y que la bruma se dispersara.

Syaoran permaneció confundido en el mismo lugar, las palabras de esa persona le resonaban en los oídos: _"Si quieres vencerme tendrás que ser mucho mejor"_, eso significaba que aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a esa mujer que seguramente tenía aliados. Todo el entrenamiento al que había estado sometido entonces… ¿No servía? No había podido proteger a Sakura, se sentía abatido y furioso, su mente se detuvo un momento al darse cuenta de algo.

-¡Sakura!-llamó angustiado el menor de los Li acercándose a donde yacía sentada la joven prestándole toda su atención-¿e-estás bien?-preguntó un poco intimidado por la actitud de la esmeralda

Asombrosamente ella sólo sonrió como siempre solía hacer-No te preocupes-le susurró simplemente cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

-Es mejor irnos-sugirió el castaño tomando de la cintura a la ojiverde buscando ayudarla a levantarse, mas igual que cuando estaban entrenando ella emitió un quejido de dolor al apoyar su tobillo derecho. El próximo jefe de su clan volvió a ponerla en el suelo para revisar de nuevo la herida-creo que cuando caíste después de que te atacó esa mujer volviste a lastimarte el tobillo-le explicó mirándola a los ojos-te dije que aunque se sentía como si estuvieras bien, eso no significaba que lo estabas, por eso ante el golpe se volvió a fracturar.

-Entiendo…-aceptó ella con voz baja-vamos de una vez. Sí puedo caminar, únicamente necesito apoyarme en ti para pararme-le dijo

-De acuerdo-asintió el pequeño lobo volviendo a repetir el proceso y tomando de las manos a la joven para que se pusiera de pie-¿segura que puedes caminar?

-S-sí

-Kinomoto yo…-comenzó Syaoran viendo que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para disculparse-lo siento

-No tienes que decir nada-negó Sakura-me salvaste la vida, y eso compensa todo-sonrió tiernamente

-No importa-siguió tercamente el castaño-perdóname por todo lo que dije, nada es cierto, yo nunca pensé, pienso, ni pensaré que tu eres una mentirosa ni una hipócrita…-la miró por unos minutos-acepto que me molestó que tuvieras tanta confianza con alguien que acababas de conocer, sin embargo, tú eres la persona más dulce, sincera y de mejores sentimientos que he conocido-finalizó sonriéndole tímidamente, anhelante por saber su reacción

-Gracias-sonrió Kinomoto con la voz aún débil, bajando la mirada y acercándose un poco más al ambarino-sabes, yo…tenía mucho miedo cuando vi a esa mujer, pero, cuando tu llegaste me sentí segura, sentía…que nada malo podía pasar si tu estabas conmigo-se apretó más contra el pequeño lobo y hundió su rostro en el pecho del hijo de Ieran sintiendo el suave aroma de su ropa

El castaño le permitió este acercamiento y a su vez la rodeó protectoramente con su brazos estrechándola con cariño-yo-yo también tenía miedo-le susurró al oído-mucho miedo de…perderte-admitió cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza sobre la de la esmeralda. Ella al escuchar esto se abrazó con más fuerza a su salvador-te prometo que siempre voy a estar ahí para protegerte-murmuró nuevamente correspondiendo al abrazo de la ojiverde.

Permanecieron en esa posición por bastante tiempo, sin importarles el mundo a su alrededor ni las miradas curiosas de algunas personas que pasaban por ahí, sólo ellos dos, el estar en los brazos del otro era una sensación maravillosa, un bello sueño del que no querían despertar, su propio y pequeño pedazo de cielo. Siguieron con los ojos cerrados, con la mente tranquila y despejada, como si no hubieran problemas ni preocupaciones, como si todo fuera…perfecto…y esa era una sensación que no sentían desde su niñez, y que les empezaba a gustar.

Un brillo los sorprendió provocando que abrieran los ojos y al hacerlo observaron con sorpresa que las nubes se habían despejado dando paso a un débil sol que al estar mezclado con las gotas de lluvia había formado un colorido arco iris, para ellos, el más hermoso que habían visto en su vida, porque lo estaban contemplando juntos. Se separaron un poco para mirarse con atención y luego sonrojarse respectivamente al descubrir que habían estado en una posición un poco…comprometedora.

-Bueno, ahora si vámonos-dijo el pequeño lobo todavía con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas-deben estar muy preocupados por nosotros

-Sí…-respondió Sakura acercándose de nuevo al castaño para que la ayudara a caminar ya que todavía no podía hacerlo bien, él la tomó por la cintura como la primera vez haciendo que se apoyara en su hombro para así iniciar su camino hacia la mansión, donde seguramente tendrían que explicar muchas cosas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡¿QUÉ?!-los gritos del pequeño guardián de las cartas Sakura se escucharon por toda la casa-¡¿cómo es posible que Sakurita esté desaparecida?!

-Cálmate Kero-chan-pidió Daidouji nerviosa por los gritos del muñeco de felpa-Syaoran ya fue a buscarla, así que…

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice con eso?!-fingió algunas lágrimas-¿dónde estará la pobre Sakura? ¡Seguramente teniendo que soportar a ese chiquillo!-sus ojos se encendieron de furia

-Kerberos…tienes que confiar en lo que dice Tomoyo-intervino Yukito-si Li está con ella, estoy seguro de que van a regresar pronto-sonrió calmadamente

-No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo conejo de nieve-bufó Kero-es tu ama la que está perdida, ¡y con un mocoso detestable!-todos los que estaban allí rieron suavemente con una gota en la cabeza al ver la animadversión que le tenía el guardián al joven Li

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Syaoran había partido en busca de la ojiverde y todavía no tenían ninguna noticia de ellos. La mayoría pensaban lo peor. Gracias a los pensamientos positivos que Eriol trataba de contagiar, y que ya había implantado en la mayoría, los que se encontraban en la sala que eran ambos guardianes de las cartas Sakura-en su identidad falsa-, Daidouji y Hiraguizawa; no perdían aún la esperanza de verlos llegar con una sonrisa…

Pasados unos minutos, se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta de entrada, la hija de Sonomi se acercó allí para abrirla deseando con muchas ansias que fueran las dos personas que estaba esperando; giró la manija y abrió de par en par la puerta de roble dándole paso a dos jóvenes…totalmente empapados, pues a pesar de que ya había parado de llover, sus ropas aún no se secaban. Syaoran se acercó con agilidad al sillón más cercano y lo primero que hizo fue depositar allí a la castaña que aún no se recuperaba totalmente y que temblaba por el frío; luego se sentó él mismo a su lado con un suspiro agotado.

-¡¿Dónde estabas, Sakurita?!-gritó conmocionado la bestia del sello volando hacia donde estaba su ama-¡¿que paso?!

-No te preocupes Kero-respondió Sakura con voz tranquilizadora-tuvimos un pequeño problema, estamos bien

-No me importa que el mocoso esté bien, pregunté por ti-dijo el peluche dándole la espalda y mirando con superioridad al chino que ni se inmutó

-Que bueno que no les pasó nada-expresó Tomoyo con una sonrisa aliviada acercándose para abrazar a su mejor amiga-hasta pensamos lo peor…

-Así es, pero nunca perdimos la esperanza de que regresarían bien-sonrió a su vez Yukito

-La verdad es que-habló por primera vez el ambarino-sí ocurrió algo, una mujer con magia muy poderosa nos atacó-dijo seriamente ocasionando el asombro general

-Es cierto…sentí una gran concentración de energía en el centro de la ciudad-corroboró el mago peliazul-lo más indicado en esta situación es que le avises a tu madre Syaoran, tal vez eso tiene que ver con lo que la señora Ieran está tratando de averiguar

-Sí, iré con ella-aceptó el castaño levantándose con pesadez para salir del salón

-Al fin se fue-gruñó Kerberos con enfado-ahora sí dime Sakura, ¿qué te hizo ese chiquillo?-exclamó con llamas en los ojos

-n.nU No…no me hizo nada-rió Sakura acordándose sin querer de lo que ambos habían compartido luego de que el pequeño lobo la salvara, lo que le ocasionó un tono carmín en sus mejillas

-¿Por qué te sonrojas Saku?-cuestionó "inocentemente" la amatista-¿acaso sucedió algo que no nos has contado?

-N-no Tomoyo-rió nerviosamente la menor de los Kinomoto sin poder ocultar por más tiempo el rubor de su rostro

-¡Entonces sí te hizo algo!-chilló Kero-¡ahora va a ver ese mocoso! Cuando lo atrape… ¡Grr!-gruñó con enfado infantil, mientras la esmeralda buscaba apenada un lugar donde esconderse de las risas de sus amigos

-D-de verdad Kero, no pasó nada-aclaró por milésima vez a su guardián

-Bueno…-intervino la hija de Sonomi-estás toda mojada Sakura, así que mejor vamos a tu habitación para que te cambies de ropa-sonrió

-Sí-asintió la flor de cerezo, levantándose rápidamente del mueble en el que estaba sentada para dirigirse a las escaleras, cuando de pronto sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos con fuerza, entregando su mente a la inconciencia…

-¡Sakura!-exclamó Tomoyo, el susto fue tan grande que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ni de moverse de su lugar, que era a unos metros de su amiga

Cuando ya todos creían que la Card Captor iba a caer definitivamente al suelo, una luz blanca cubrió la sala de la mansión Li, disipándose segundos después y permitiendo a los presentes la visión de un bello ser de alas blancas y cabellos del mismo color, que había impedido justo a tiempo la caída de la joven, que en esos momentos se hallaba reposando en los brazos del ángel y guardián de la luna, Yue.

-¡Yue!-refunfuñó Kero-¡a la hora que te dignas a aparecer!

-¿Dónde debo llevarla?-preguntó el alado ignorando a su opuesto, con su seriedad acostumbrada y refiriéndose a su dueña

-P-por aquí…sígueme por favor-indicó la amatista todavía consternada por lo ocurrido, señalándole a la verdadera identidad de Yukito, el camino hacia la habitación de la ojiverde

Tomoyo abrió la puerta con cuidado, mostrando un cuarto perfectamente ordenado gracias a las sirvientas de la mansión que mantenían todo impecable. Con un gesto silencioso la pelinegra le señaló al albino que dejara a su prima en la cama-Gracias por ayudarla-sonrió

-Era mi deber, ella es mi ama-contestó Yue con frialdad; de pronto sus alas blancas volvieron a envolverlo dándole paso a su identidad falsa-¿cómo se encuentra?-preguntó preocupado Tsukishiro

La ojiazul se acercó a la figura dormida de la maestra de cartas, acercó una de sus blancas manos a la frente de esta, verificando su temperatura, para poco después retirarla con una expresión de ternura-creo que tiene mucha fiebre-pronunció con suavidad-el estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia debió hacer que se enferme…-dedució observando a la castaña que en ese momento movía su cabeza nerviosamente de un lado a otro-uhmm…creo que está teniendo una pesadilla-se atrevió a adivinar. Y no se equivocaba, Sakura se encontraba perdida en aquel momento en un horrible sueño, aunque, todo parecía tan real…

_**Corría con rapidez por un lugar completamente oscuro, con todas sus fuerzas trataba de aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos; su vista estaba notablemente empañada por las lágrimas contenidas que luchaba por no dejar salir, era extraño…una creciente desesperación apretaba su pecho, un miedo que ya había sentido antes, el miedo de perder a alguien a quien quieres de verdad…**_

_**Llegó repentinamente a un claro, iluminado por la luna llena; en el piso habían muchas siluetas inconcientes regadas por doquier, y por alguna razón no podía reconocerlas. Un dolor profundo la asfixiaba, sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, pero algo en su interior la instaba a permanecer de pie, no podía darse por vencido.**_

_**A lo lejos, la figura de alguien se desplomó contra el suelo, Sakura gritó con terror mientras corría hacia aquella persona cuyo rostro no podía ver. Se arrodilló al lado del inerte ser, sabía que era muy importante en su vida, mas no lo reconocía, las lágrimas que había intentado evitar empezaron a caer irremediablemente por sus pálidas mejillas, algo se rompía dentro de ella, sus sollozos se intensificaron. No podía ser verdad…no podía…**_

_**-Por favor-gimió apretando el cuerpo de aquella persona entre sus brazos-despierta…p-por favor…no me dejes-más lágrimas, más dolor. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¿Pero qué?**_

_**-No hay nada que TÚ puedas hacer, este es su destino-una voz fría le contestó con crueldad, era…era la de una mujer-todo lo que está ocurriendo es por tu culpa**_

_**-¡NO! ¡No es cierto!-gritó la flor de cerezo tapándose los oídos y apretando más fuerte el cuerpo inconciente-tienes que ponerte bien…¡te lo ruego! No me dejes ---- **_

-No es verdad…-gimió Sakura todavía entre sueños-¡no, por favor! ¡NO!-despertó sobresaltada con lágrimas en los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de Daidouji

-¡Al fin despiertas! Llevaba bastante rato tratando de que lo hagas-sonrió la nívea-tranquila, era un sueño

-Fue tan…tan raro-musitó confusamente la esmeralda, con los recuerdos vívidos en su mente-había una persona que…parecía estar muerta-su mirada se nubló-no podía reconocerla. De todas formas estoy segura de que era especial para mí, justo iba a decir su nombre cuando…desperté-se lamentó

-Debió ser una pesadilla por la fiebre

-¡¿Fiebre?!-se alarmó Kinomoto

-Olvidé mencionarlo-rió Tomoyo-tienes la temperatura alta, seguramente por salir cuando estaba lloviendo-se dio cuenta de la mirada compungida de su amiga-no te preocupes, ahora descansa. Yukito y Eriol estuvieron aquí hace un minuto, como no despertabas fueron a dormir ya que mañana hay clases, y Meiling fue a prepararte una medicina; si no me equivoco, era una poción legendaria para curar resfriados-una gotita apareció en su cabeza

-Gracias por cuidarme Tomoyo-sonrió con verdadero agradecimiento

-Ni lo menciones-correspondió al gesto la aludida-mejor ve a cambiarte para que te acuestes de una vez

La ojiverde asintió risueña.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Syaoran comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, todavía consternado por la fría actitud de la autora de sus días. No pudo evitar un suspiro de frustración al darse cuenta de que a pesar de que ya no era un niño-faltaban 2 meses para que cumpliera 19 años-su progenitora seguía queriendo manejar su vida a su antojo, y esa era la razón por la que madre e hijo habían tenido su primera discusión. A pesar del respeto que le tenía a la mujer que le había dado la vida, simplemente no podía aceptar su decisión.

_Flash Back_

_-¡¿Cómo puede decir eso madre?!-exclamó alarmado el pequeño lobo, levantándose de la silla que le había ofrecido su progenitora _

_-Esa es mi última palabra Xiao Lang-permaneció firme Ieran Li, confundida por la extraña actitud de su hijo, era la primera vez que él se atrevía a alzarle la voz-no puedes inmiscuirte más en esto_

_-P-pero-empezó Syaoran-no podemos dejarla así…_

_-Por supuesto que podemos. Entiende hijo-continuó con voz firme-lo que me dijiste de esa extraña encapuchada que los atacó reafirma mis sospechas, pertenecía a las Rosas de Oriente, el ataque que me describiste es típico de ellas, a pesar de que sea un clan extinto_

_-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con ella?-exigió sin poder contenerse_

_-Trata de razonar un poco Xiao Lang, esas mujeres buscan a Sakura y ellas le tienen un particular odio a Clow que fue quien las denunció ante el Concilio por el uso de magia negra, y en general a todo el clan Li, ya que éste derrotó a su clan hace más o menos 20 años-hizo una pausa para presenciar la reacción de su hijo-seguramente quieren hacerle daño a Sakura porque ella posee ahora las cartas Clow o por otro motivo que desconozco. Si tú decides interferir en esta batalla, temo que las Rosas la tomaran contra ti, que eres el heredero de nuestro clan_

_-No voy a dejar que le hagan daño madre-continuó inflexible_

_-¡Entiende de una vez!-se exasperó Ieran, perdiendo la impasibilidad por única vez en su vida-piensa en el clan, ¡piensa en tu vida! ¡No puedes exponernos por el tonto capricho de proteger a esa niña!_

_-No es un capricho-se enfadó el menor de los Li-entienda usted madre, no voy a dejar que Sakura se enfrente sola a esas mujeres, ni ella ni su magia están en buen estado, además estoy seguro de que Eriol también apoyará mi decisión…_

_-No me importa lo que haga la reencarnación de Clow, no dejaré que MI hijo salga mal herido por culpa de esa joven, ella se irá mañana mismo de aquí y no volverás a tener nada que ver con ella, así quedarás libre de la venganza del clan de las Rosas. Y es mi última palabra-pronunció Ieran_

_-Tiene razón madre…-dijo con calma ocasionando una sonrisa por parte de la mujer-soy su hijo, pero también el heredero del clan-la sonrisa se borró de los labios de la pelinegra-usted sólo está ocupando mi lugar hasta que yo pueda hacerme cargo. Desde que nací y con la muerte de mi padre, soy el jefe del clan Li-continuó seriamente-y como líder, es una ORDEN que Sakura permanezca en este lugar, yo mismo me encargaré de prepararla para la batalla que se avecina como lo he estado haciendo y le ayudaré a combatir a las Rosas si es necesario-descansó unos segundos-y ni usted ni nadie va a impedírmelo…-concluyó con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras salía del despacho de su progenitora_

_Fin Flash Back_

Una nueva sonrisa de triunfo se hizo presente al pensar en el rostro incrédulo de su madre. No se arrepentía de nada, todo lo que le había dicho a su progenitora era la pura verdad. Él lo había prometido: iba a proteger a Sakura costara lo que costara y nadie le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera un clan de locas asesinas, y menos una madre dictadora…

Unos murmullos que venían de la habitación de la Card Master lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, aquellos sonidos eran tan…extraños. Sí, esa era la palabra; es más, por los gritos podía deducir que estaban torturando a la esmeralda.

Contrariado, se dirigió con prisa a la puerta, y lo que vio al llegar lo dejó con una ENORME gota en su cabeza. ¡Su prima estaba-literalmente-embutiéndole con una cuchara, un líquido verde y viscoso a Sakura!. Ella forcejeaba con la chica de ojos granates…y Tomoyo reía divertida u.uU

-¡¡Nooo!! ¡Sabe horrible!-exclamó la menor de los Kinomoto a punto de llorar-¡no quiero!

-¡Lo tomarás!-ordenó la ojirubí imperativamente, terminando de introducir el brebaje en la boca de la hija de Fujitaka, que después de tomárselo quedó en un estado de letargo, para después acostarse sin protestar en su cama con las mejillas sonrojadas, no exactamente por la fiebre-¡Listo!-rió jubilosa Meiling

-Ehh… ¿qué le diste a Sakura?-preguntó cautelosamente el ambarino ingresando en el cuarto, extrañado por el repentino cambio de actitud de la castaña

-¿Pues qué crees?-volvió a reír la joven china-¡la poción ancestral del clan Li para curar resfriados!-anunció ceremoniosamente-¡al fin aprendí como prepararla!

Syaoran vio confundido a la pelinegra y dirigió su mirada a la flor de cerezo que yacía en la cama con una expresión perdida-¿E-estás segura de que la hiciste bien?-cuestionó inquisitivamente. Si algo sabía de Meiling, era que JAMÁS debía permitir que preparara algún remedio, ya que por más simple que este fuera, siempre terminaba confundiendo los ingredientes.

-¡Por supuesto Xiao Lang!-dijo indignada-¿no crees que puedo preparar una sencilla medicina para el resfrío?

-Para serte sincero…no-finalizó el pequeño lobo, ganándose una mirada furiosa de la morocha

-Pues para que sepas-comenzó Meiling echando fuego por los ojos. ¡Tenía una razón para estar molesta! ¡Su _primito estaba _dudando de su habilidad culinaria!-puse todo lo que decía la receta, y para darle sabor, también agregué por mi propia cuenta unas hierbas chinas que habían en la cocina y…

-¡¿Qué hierbas?!-una mueca de espanto apareció en el próximo jefe de su clan

-Unas que estaban sobre la refrigeradora, ¿por?

-¡¿Que usaste QUÉ?!-gritó con furia el castaño-¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no uses plantas que no sabes para qué son?-comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro-no puede ser…

-No entiendo-repuso enfadada Meiling-¿si las hierbas estaban en la cocina significa que son para cocinar, o no?-dijo con un gesto de: "Eso es obvio"

-¡MEI LING!-exclamó el pequeño lobo-¡esas eran las plantas que estaba usando para hacer mi poción de adormecimiento! ¿Cuánto le pusiste a la medicina?

-Jeje, fueron…todas las que quedaban-rió temerosa la de ojos granate

-¿To-todas?-tartamudeó Syaoran-¡acabas de darle un potente adormecedor a Sakura!-la reprendió-espero que no se le borre la memoria parcialmente gracias a tu torpeza. En algunos casos sucede que las personas que toman_ eso _olvidan lo que sucedió desde que lo ingirieron

-¡Oh, es todo tu culpa!-explotó Meiling-¿quién es el único idiota que deja plantas adormecedoras en una cocina? Te responderé quien…¡tú!

-¿Me dices a mí idiota cuando tú eres la única persona que utiliza hierbas que no sabe para qué sirven?-contraatacó el de ojos almendrados

La risa ahogada de Tomoyo se escuchó en cada rincón de la habitación. Simplemente la ojiazul había estado tratando de permanecer callada para no interrumpir la "discusión familiar", sin embargo esto ya era demasiado…

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?-preguntaron ambos primos con una mirada matadora hacia la nívea

-Lo siento-rió nerviosamente la hija de Sonomi-es tan gracioso como discuten-sonrió comprensivamente-no se preocupen por la poción, lo bueno es que aunque Sakura esté en este momento_ indispuesta, _igual se sanará pronto de su resfriado, además así podrá dormir mejor

-¡Ves! ¡Aprende de Tomoyo que SÍ me comprende!-sonrió triunfante la ojirubí-gracias a mí, Kinomoto dormirá excelentemente

-Sí, lo que sea…-farfulló Syaoran con la actitud de un niño al que se le había negado un juguete-no sé por qué la apoyas Tomoyo-suspiró, y sin previo aviso estornudó sonoramente

Un brillo de malicia apareció en los ojos rubíes de Meiling, ahora se podría cobrar todas-¿qué sucede Xiao Lang? ¿Acaso estás enfermo?-cuestionó con un aire de preocupación acercándose a su primo para colocar su mano en la frente de este, descubriendo que también estaba ardiendo-¡Kami-sama! Tienes fiebre-exclamó con falsa sorpresa. Es mejor que vayas a descansar…-rió interiormente

-¿De verdad?-inquirió con escepticismo el aludido, sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de su pariente-de acuerdo, iré a mi habitación

-¡NOO!-chilló Meiling-¡no te atrevas a cruzar esa puerta!

-¿Por qué no?-el desconcierto era lo que se apreciaba en la cara del chino

-Ehh…porque…-decidió pensar unos minutos-¡porque si sales del cuarto la gripe se esparcirá por la mansión!

Li alzó una ceja-Únicamente voy a cruzar el pasillo Meiling, son dos pasos hasta llegar a mi cuarto

-Pero…-envió una mirada significativa a Daidouji buscando apoyo, quien inmediatamente entendió el plan de su amiga

-¡El virus se propaga demasiado rápido Syaoran!-saltó Tomoyo-¿no has escuchado que el virus de la gripe se mueve a 1 Km. por segundo? Si das un paso fuera de aquí, mañana por la mañana todos estarán enfermos-explicó, su capacidad para "culturizar" a la gente comenzaba a igualar a la del mismísimo Takashi Yamazaki

-¿Hablan en serio?-el ambarino miraba a las pelinegras con los ojos muy abiertos

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-aseguraron velozmente las jóvenes

Syaoran sintió escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda, no sabía si eran por la fiebre, lo que sí sabía era que cuando esas dos se unían para hacer algo _juntas_ le daban un poco de…miedo-¿Entonces que sugieren que haga para no "propagar" mi virus?

-Es obvio mi querido Xiao-rió maliciosamente la ojirubí, iniciando su plan-te tienes que quedar aquí. Si están los dos enfermos juntos no hay ningún problema

-¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!! ¡Me niego! ¡Y no puedes obligarme!-exclamó lo más fuerte que pudo

Meiling trató de poner una sonrisa inocente-Xiao Lang, entiende que es lo mejor para ti y…

-¡Ya he dicho que no! Y es mi última palabra-río con satisfacción-además, no creo que Sakura acepte que yo…

-Por mí no hay problema-un murmullo que venía del lecho de la maestra de cartas logró sorprender a todos, especialmente al pequeño lobo cuyas mejillas se colorearon inmediatamente

-_"Es porque tomó esa poción extraña"_-pensó contrariado Syaoran, sin recordar de que el brebaje adormecía a la gente pero no cambiaba su voluntad. ¿Eso significaba que la castaña de verdad quería que se quedara con ella?-yo eh…bueno…

-¡Kinomoto ya lo aceptó!-festejó la morena-y es mi última palabra-trató de imitar la voz autoritaria de su primo-¡tú dormirás aquí con Sakura!

-¡NOOOOOO!!!-justo en aquel momento la bestia del sello entró como un rayo a la habitación de su ama. Había estado comiendo tranquilamente en la cocina con Spinel y siendo atendidos por todo el personal de servicio, que los consentían mucho por ser las bestias del sello; cuando con sus sensibles orejitas había escuchado lastimosamente tres palabras: Syaoran, dormir, Sakura. ¡Y en la misma oración!-¡el mocoso no estará cerca de Sakurita a menos que yo esté muerto!

Sin querer Syaoran se encontró agradeciendo la llegada del muñeco de felpa.

-Pero Kerberos-dijo respetuosamente Meiling buscando ganar su confianza-Kinomoto está enferma y Xiao Lang también, así que él podrá cuidarla y…

-¡Yo estoy para eso!-exclamó tercamente el guardián del sol

-Si tú te quedas Kinomoto te contagiará.

-¡No me importa estar enfermo! ¡El chiquillo no dormirá en este cuarto!

-Kero-chan-intervino Tomoyo. No había nada que hacer, le quedaba una opción para convencer al celoso leoncito: soborno-¿recuerdas los pasteles que preparaba cuando era niña?

-¡¿Esos de fresa con crema?!-reaccionó Kerberos con estrellitas en los ojos y relamiéndose la boca al pensar en el delicioso sabor de los postres de Tomoyo

-Sí, justo esos-sonrió la amatista-al vivir en Francia tantos años los he perfeccionado mucho, y ahora me salen mejor que antes-dijo suavemente-si duermes hoy conmigo… ¡prometo prepararte todos los que quieras!

-¡Sí,sí,sí! Acepto!-chilló Kero sin tener que pensarlo demasiado-¡haré lo que sea por esos dulces!

-Bien-rió Daidouji; eso siempre daba resultado-espérame en mi habitación, iré enseguida

-¡Siii!!-festejó el guardián , antes de salir volando del lugar

-Ahora que nos libramos de ese fastidio ya está todo perfecto-comentó Meiling enviándole una mirada que decía claramente: "De esta no te salvas", a su primo-aquí tienes tu pijama Xiao Lang-dijo entregándole un bulto verde al susodicho

-¡Ya lo tenías todo planeado!-rugió el ambarino

-¡Pues sí! ¿Cómo adivinaste? Te hubiera hecho quedarte aquí así no estuvieras enfermo-rió maliciosamente-¡buenas noches! Vamos Tomoyo-se despidió saliendo como una bala del cuarto y arrastrando consigo a la ojiazul

-¡Espera Meiling!-el menor de los Li la siguió hasta la puerta, descubriendo con frustración que tenía llave-¡maldita la persona que hizo que las puertas se cerraran por fuera!-exclamó enfadado con un largo suspiro resignado

-¿Estás molesto por quedarte aquí?-la voz triste de Sakura lo volvió a la realidad-si quieres yo…

-¡No es eso!-contestó atropelladamente. En realidad, la idea de quedarse con la esmeralda no le desagradaba para nada-¡iré a cambiarme!-anunció con un fuerte sonrojo, encerrándose como pudo en el baño

Ya dentro de él, observó con fastidio el lugar. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan…rosa? Suspiró nuevamente, observando su reflejo en el espejo, el corazón se le quería salir del pecho y sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, quiso atribuirle ese síntoma a la fiebre, aunque sabía que no era verdad.

Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su apuesto rostro, debía tomar nota mental: Nunca estornudar enfrente de Tomoyo o Meiling. Definitivamente iban a inventar alguna idea maquiavélica para meterlo en problemas. Siempre la tomaban contra él…que era una pobre alma bondadosa…bueno, no exactamente. ¡Pero jamás les había hecho nada!

Se desvistió con presteza, mientras más rápido se durmiera, mejor, así para mañana ya no recordaría nada de ese bochornoso asunto. Se colocó la ropa de dormir que le había traído Meiling, era un short verde oscuro y una camisa de mangas cortas del mismo color, muy cómoda y fresca para noches de verano como esas. Empezaba a creer que iba a necesitar un ventilador para calmar el sonrojo que seguía sin querer desparecer. Luego de echarse un poco de agua en las mejillas-que no ayudó en nada-salió silenciosamente hacia la pieza de la ojiverde, descubriendo con sorpresa que ésta estaba profundamente dormida.

Tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible se acostó con ligereza en el espacio libre que había dejado la flor de cerezo, agradeciendo interiormente que la cama fuera de dos plazas.

Al estar tan cerca de Sakura le alcanzó el tiempo para examinarla con detenimiento. A pesar de que sus rasgos seguían siendo los mismos que cuando niña, delicados y finos, debía admitir que lucía mucho más hermosa que antes, sus cabellos enmielados caían desordenadamente por la almohada y también en parte sobre su facciones dándole un aspecto angelical; sus ojos yacían firmemente cerrados con una expresión de desesperación que se podía apreciar claramente en su antes tranquila faz; y sus labios…estaban algo entreabiertos, luciendo el color de una cereza madura, haciéndolo preguntarse inconcientemente como sería probarlos.

El chino se sonrojó furiosamente. ¿Qué estaba pensando? La fiebre…definitivamente era eso, ¿verdad? Las dudas seguían martillando su mente. Un lamento ahogado de la castaña tuvo la facultad de devolverlo de un golpe a la realidad.

Con cuidado de no despertarla acarició con delicadeza sus rojas mejillas, asombrosamente con este insignificante roce, la expresión de miedo de la castaña se convirtió en una dulce sonrisa que sonrojó aún más al ambarino, quien solo sintió que una gran ternura se apoderaba de él. Se apresuró a destapar un poco a la menor de los Kinomoto, quitándole una de las frazadas, en algún lugar había escuchado que dormir con demasiadas cobijas aumentaba la fiebre.

Después de esta acción, giró su cuerpo al lado contrario del de la japonesa y cerró los ojos, tenía que dormirse, mañana DEBÍA ir a la preparatoria y no se podía permitir faltar, ni siquiera por un resfrío ni tampoco por una mala noche, aquí el problema era… ¡¿Cómo dormir tranquilo si su amor de la infancia estaba en la misma cama?!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado, lo que sí era seguro era que no había pegado los ojos ni un sólo segundo. Cada vez que empezaba a conciliar el sueño un murmullo o movimiento de la hija de Fujitaka le hacía recordar que no estaba en su habitación, sino en la de ella, ¡y que no estaba solo! Lamentablemente eso lograba ponerlo extremadamente…nervioso, lo cual era un importante factor que hacía que esa noche tuviera insomnio.

Dio una nueva vuelta en la cama, llevaba haciendo eso toda la noche, ya que si no lo hacía sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, milagrosamente hasta ahora Sakura no se despertaba. Cuánto la envidiaba, ella no estaba sufriendo de falta de sueño ni de nada, debió haberle pedido un poco de esa poción adormecedora a su prima, tal vez eso lo podría haber ayudado a dormir.

Un casi imperceptible toque en su hombro derecho hizo que se volteara intrigado hacia la que creía dormida ojiverde, encontrándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par y mirándolo interrogativamente.

-_"¡Oh no! La medicina ya perdió efecto y se dio cuenta de estamos en la misma cama"_-fue lo primero que pasó por su mente-verás yo…-comenzó con la intención de disculparse y luego salir huyendo de ahí, que le dijeran cobarde, mas con el tiempo había descubierto que no era bueno enfrentar a la menor de las Kinomoto cuando estaba enfadada.

-Syaoran…-musitó débilmente la joven, sorprendiendo al chino, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo llamaba de esa forma, y se sentía tan bien escucharla hacerlo

-¿Sucede algo?-cuestionó con interés sin perderla de vista

-Yo…no puedo volver a dormir-susurró Kinomoto-tuve una pesadilla

-Tranquila, estoy contigo, no va a pasarte nada, ¿si?-una sonrisa tierna apareció en sus labios-¿quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua? O mejor leche tibia, dicen que eso ayuda a dormir…

-No quiero nada de eso-lo interrumpió ella-pero…si te pido cualquier cosa, ¿me la darás?-lo observó anhelante

-Claro-rió-solo pídemelo, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de la cocina?

La flor de cerezo negó con la cabeza-yo quiero-tomó aire unos segundos, continuando con la voz cortada-un beso…

El ambarino parpadeó varias veces, definitivamente tenía que haber escuchado mal, sus oídos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, eso era todo-¿perdón?-se hizo el desentendido-creo que te entendí mal, ¿qué decías?

-Quiero que…me beses…-pidió la castaña nuevamente con la voz cada vez más baja-si te molesta, no te preocupes, lo entiendo-finalizó tristemente

-_"Es obra de la poción, es obra de la poción"_-se repetía mentalmente Xiao Lang, volviendo a agradecer mil veces que las luces estuvieran apagadas y así la joven no pudiera ver el notable color carmesí en él-¿estás…segura?-cuestionó dubitativo-Sakura asintió. En ese instante el pudo apreciar que ella no estaba fingiendo, aún en la oscuridad, sus orbes esmeraldas resplandecían iluminando todo el lugar, con un brillo dulce en su ya de por si bella mirada.

-Estoy segura-sonrió ligeramente-solo así podré volver a dormir-murmuró pegándose un poco al castaño-por favor…

-E-está bien-contestó el pequeño lobo nerviosamente. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

Se acercó más a la esmeralda hasta sentir su respiración cerca de su rostro y darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, la distancia que había entre ambos era mínima… ¿se atrevería a hacer lo que ella le había pedido cuando no estaba completamente conciente?

En cuestión de segundos se decidió, y acabando con el espacio que los separaba rozó los labios de la flor de cerezo con delicadeza, eran justo como se los había imaginado, no solo tenían la apariencia de una cereza sino que sabían a una, un sabor dulce, delicioso, adictivo…un sabor que no quería dejar de disfrutar.

Sin saber cómo se encontró besando a la esmeralda en todo el sentido de la palabra, poseyendo su boca con intensidad y descubriendo con profunda alegría que ella le correspondía de la misma forma enredando sus frágiles brazos femeninos alrededor del cuello del ambarino. Ya no le importaba que fuera un sueño…pues si era así, era el mejor que había tenido.

Finalmente se alejó un poco de ella, no porque quisiera, sino porque la necesidad vital de respirar lo obligaba. A pesar de haber roto el beso, aún sostenía firmemente a la menor de los Kinomoto por la cintura, y no tenía ninguna intención de soltarla hasta que ella se lo pidiera.

Y para su regocijo personal, no lo hizo, sino que se apegó más contra él recostándose en su hombro y mirándolo satisfecha y tan feliz como él, de una forma que encantó al chino, obligándolo a perderse nuevamente en la profundidad de esos lagos color jade.

Sakura bostezó agotada-Buenas noches-le susurró depositando un último beso en la mejilla derecha del pequeño lobo cerca de sus labios, con suavidad-mi querido Syaoran…-cerró los ojos acurrucándose en el pecho del joven y estrechando más el abrazo que él se encontraba propinándole

El menor de los Li se quedó sin palabras ante el cariñoso gesto de la castaña, pero se apresuró a responder-Duerme bien Ying Fa-sonrió llamándola por su nombre en chino, cuando era un niño deseaba que Sakura fuera a vivir con él a Hong Kong para que pudieran ser novios formalmente y así poder llamarla de esa forma. Quién se imaginaría que después de tantos años podría hacerlo finalmente.

Besó con suavidad los cabellos de la ojiverde que por su respiración entrecortada parecía haberse quedado dormida de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa radiante en sus finísimos labios que él había tenido la suerte de probar. La flor de cerezo se movió nuevamente en sus brazos ajena a sus divagaciones, aferrándose si se podía, todavía más al cuerpo del próximo jefe de su clan y lanzando un suspiro que a él le sonó como: _"Syaoran"_.

El pequeño lobo sonrió de nuevo, con un matiz de tristeza, le gustaría saber si ella recordaría mañana aquel beso que ambos se habían dado en esa noche de verano, era posible que no…él mismo sabía cuales eran los efectos de esa poción. Pero…y cuando ella le preguntara qué había sucedido entre ambos, ¿qué iba a responderle? La verdad es que no tenía idea. ¿Cómo lo iba a tomar Sakura cuando se enterara de todo?

Trató de no pensar más en eso, no iba a empezar a martirizarse desde ahora; lo importante era disfrutar aquel momento que no era seguro que volviera a disfrutar. Así que sin pensar más, cerró los ojos al igual que la hija de Fujitaka sumiéndose junto con ella en el mundo de los sueños, donde quizás podrían estar juntos una vez más.

Aún así sin poder evitar que aquella pregunta lo invadiera otra vez…

_¿Ella se acordaría de todo lo que había sucedido?_

**------Fin del 6to cap.------**

¡¡Holaaa!! n.n

Lamento en serio la demora con este capítulo, hace una semana que lo tenía almacenado en la computadora sin terminar, pero no tenía tiempo ni inspiración para al fin acabarlo completamente. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última actualización, hasta más de un mes! No puedo creerlo! O.O He estado ocupada estudiando para varios exámenes y las pocas veces que he entrado a la página han sido solo para leer los fics actualizados u.uU

Bueno aquí les dejo este cap. donde al fin ya llegó el beso prometido:P lástima que Sakura no estaba totalmente bien y por eso tiene al pobre Syao torturándose para saber si ella lo recordará Ù.U y como ya les había dicho aparecieron los malos…o mejor dicho malas, ahora si que se vienen algunos problemitas para todos y tal vez en unos cuantos capítulos más llegue una sorpresa para Eriol aunque no exactamente buena jeje pero mejor no digo nada más…porque si no ya no sería sorpresa n.nU

Este cap. se centró un poco más en SyS…aunque no empezó nada bien que digamos, todo porque Syaoran no pudo aguantar los celos uhm…siempre he dicho que los celos son muy malos, hasta terminó diciendo cosas que no quería y lastimando a Sakura :S lo bueno es que al final se reconciliaron ñ.ñ y hasta terminaron durmiendo juntos jeje quien diría que Sakura iba a aceptar tan rápido.

¿El sueño de Sakura? Ya descubrieron quien era la persona por la que ella estaba llorando? Me esforcé por no dejar pistas muajaja! n.nU pero tal vez ya se dieron cuenta no? Después ya sabrán quien es, pero mucho después. Y seguro también se están preguntando por ese chico que apareció…el que besó a Saku :S y que dicen…tendrá un papel importante? Eso ya lo veremos…pero lo que si les digo es que le traerá varios dolores de cabeza a Syao, sip…más de los que ya tiene o.O

Ya me alargué con estos comentarios, así que vamos de una vez a las respuestas de los reviews, y por cierto muchas gracias a todos los que siguen el fic, especialmente a:

**Celina Sosa:** Ola de nuevo! Te pido disculpas por haberme demorado tanto, si lees un poquito más arriba podrás ver las razones y prometo que el otro cap. lo subiré más pronto. Gracias por dejar review durante toda la historia y por estar pendiente de las actualizaciones! Besos! n.ñ

**Nolee SyS:** Konichi-waa:D jeje que bien que te gustó el anterior cap. y especialmente el abrazito n.n seguro que en este lo que te va a gustar más será el beso xP Me pediste que continuara pronto, siento no haberlo hecho, pero en serio he tenido algunos problemitas, uno de ellos ha sido que mi computadora se malogró U.U El otro cap. estará listo pronto y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo! Muchos saludos! Y por cierto me encantan tus reviews jeje ;)

**Undine:** Hola! Sí, Kero ya se despertó jeje y digamos que no cambió nada. Syao también está algo confundido sobre sus sentimientos con Sakura, y ella también ñ.ñ Aquí te dejo este cap, espero que lo disfrutes! Saludos!

**Juchiz:** Nihao! Cómo estás? Que bueno que te encantó el otro capítulo y el acercamiento entre SyS y no te preocupes van a seguir así, aunque en este cap. Syaoran causó algunos problemitas, pero al final terminaron bien y hasta con el besito de regalo x3 Estaré esperando también la continuación de tus fics que me tienen muy intrigada! Abrazos y besos:)

**Rosh Bernal:** Olaa! Gracias por decir que el cap. estuvo lindo y por dejar review n.n espero que este te guste también y perdona por no actualizar rápido u.u Trataré de demorarme menos en adelante jeje Muchos saludos!

**Basileia Daudojiu:** Holas! Jeje que bien que te gustó la aparición de Eriol n.n A mi igual me encanta ir de tiendas siempre que voy termino saliendo cuando ya es de noche xD En este fic la relación de Tomoyo irá un poquito lenta, a mi igual no me gusta que todo vaya de una sola vez, como que le quita emoción a la historia, pero hoy hubo una pequeñísima escena entre ellos dos, en el otro cap. va a haber otro acercamiento, espero que te guste y gracias por el review! Espero que hallas recibido los míos en tus fics, me encantaron tus actualizaciones! ñ.ñ Besoos!!

**Aloquableach:** Konichi-waa! n.n Gracias por leer el fic y que bien que te gustó el primer cap! Yo también leí el tuyo que era amor o poder y te deje un review no se si lo viste, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que has borrado el fic :S También has cambiado tu nick no es cierto? Bueno no importa, estaré esperando para ver si vuelves a subir tu historia! Saludos y mucho ánimo! ñ.ñ

**Kathy:** Ola! Me alegra que te halla gustado el cap. :D y también la actitud de Sakura con Syao, yo igual ya quería que apareciera Eriol y al fin llegó y Touya, uhm…no diré nada todavía porque si no se acaban las sorpresas jeje xP Aquí te dejo esta actualización, espero que te guste el beso ñ.ñ Gracias por el review! Muchos abrazos!

**Lyssette-Reyes:** Nihao! n-ñ Sii, Sakura perdonó a Syaoran aunque en este cap. tuvieron un problemita pero ya se reconciliaron jeje Ella enserio es la única que puede abrazar a NUESTRO Syao, cómo extrañaba decir eso jeje x3 Perdona por demorarme en actualizar, el otro cap. estará pronto! Y espero tener noticias tuyas y ver un nuevo capi de tu fic que ando esperándolo eh:) Aquí está este nuevo cap. recién salido del horno espero seguir contando con tus reviews! Gracias y besos!

**Luz:** Hola, que bien que la continuación te gustó y no importa que el review halla sido corto jeje me encantan todo tipo de reviews y enserio te agradezco por seguir la historia! Aquí te dejo la actualización y espero que te guste como el anterior cap! Syao y Sakura ya se están llevando mejor y más en este capítulo :P Muchos besitos amiga! ñ-ñ

**Kerkira HiwAtem:** Olaaa!! n.n Tienes razón en que no había actualizado O.O y esta vez creo que me demoré más que la otra u.uU estoy arrepentida lo juro! Yo igual estoy desesperada por un novio igual a NUESTRO hermoso, lindo, precioso Syao xP pero hay que seguir guardando las esperanzas jeje y salió tu novio Eriol! Por que no existirán chicos como ellos? T.T En serio te atacó el SBS jeje a mi igual cuando lo estaba escribiendo se me estaba cayendo la baba xD Aquí te dejo este cap. después de años, y sigo esperando el final del tuyo que está super interesante! Besos y saludos amigaa:)

**Bere.Argentina:** Nihao:D ya sé lo que estás pensando…a la hora que me digno a aparecer u.uU Lamento en serio la demora y gracias por dejarme review! Me gustó mucho de verdad y también leí tu fic que está muy bien me encanta! Espero tener noticias tuyas y que actualices pronto! Ya conversaremos por msn no? Aunque hacer tiempo que no entro U.Ú Te mando muchos besos! Cuídate! ñ-ñ

**Artemisa Mond:** Konichi-wa! que bien que te gustó el fic! Aquí te dejo la actualización aunque no fue muy pronto que digamos u.u prometo que la continuación será más rápida y aquí hay más escenas SyS jeje hasta el beso prometido xP Espero seguir contando contigo! Saludos!

**Sakura14:** Ola! Gracias por decir que te encantó el fic! No lo pude continuar tan pronto como esperaba pero aquí te dejo la actualización que espero que también te guste n.n y el niño tímido del anime jeje en este cap. ya volvió el pobre estaba muy nervioso por dormir en el mismo cuarto de Saku xD A mi igual me gustan mucho las ideas de Meiling y ahora hizo otra de las suyas con el inocente Syaoran jaja lo obligó a dormir con Sakura y todavía Tomoyo la apoyó n.nU Bueno espero que sigas dejando review! Muchos besos!

**Sakurita li love:** Holas! Tienes razón, Sakura sufre mucho, pero aquí todo va mejorando, espero que te guste la continuación y gracias por el review! Besitos! ñ-ñ

**Arianasakura:** Nihao! Que bien que te pareció lindo el fic, me demoré en actualizarlo pero aquí está la continuación que espero que también te guste. Gracias por el review! Saludos!

**Tavera:** Ola! Perdona por recién contestar a tus reviews pero me demoré bastante con la actualización u.uU mira que dos meses es mucho tiempo :S Me gustaron mucho tus reviews jeje que bueno que te gustó el fic y gracias por darte tiempo de leerlo n.n Sakura de verdad sufrió mucho T.T pero las cosas ya van mejorando y también con Syaoran jaja fue muy oportuno como dices que se fracturara el tobillo y Meiling si que tiene ideas muy interesantes como te diste cuenta en este cap, seguro :P Estaré esperando noticias tuyas para ver si continúas tu fic que como ya te he dicho antes, me gustó muchísimo. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y tus reviews que me encantaron! ;) Muchos besos y saludos!

**Fuoco Baisse:** Olaa! Gracias por darme ánimos para seguir adelante y a veces admito que si perdí la inspiración u.u pero jeje aquí me tienes de vuelta con este nuevo cap. que espero que también te parezca interesante! A mi también me encantan las historias de SyS es mi pareja favorita n.n En serio te gusta todo lo que escribo? Gracias! Me encantó lo que dijiste fue muy lindo :) Siento haberme demorado tanto y haberte dejado esperando! Te agradezco el review y espero que siga gustándote la historia! Muchísimos saludos!

**Hitomi Shimizu:** Nihao! Que bien que te pareció kawaii mi historia jeje ñ-ñ En serio gracias por leer y por dejarme review! Syao y Sakura ya se están llevando mejor jeje y en este nuevo cap. ya llegó el beso! Ojalá que te siga gustando la historia y gracias por dejar review! Espero seguir contando contigo! Saludos:D

Eso es todo, gracias de nuevo a todos los que se dan un tiempo para dejarme un review! En serio se los agradezco, siempre me encanta leerlos y la verdad a veces me emociono un poco también ñ.ñ y hablando en serio, a quien no le gusta recibir comentarios? Especialmente unos tan lindos como los que me mandan todos ustedes :D No importa si los reviews son cortos ni nada de eso, me hace muy feliz recibirlos y ya saben cualquier cosa que quieran decirme sobre el fic, solo escríbanme, pueden dejar review o si no mandarme un mensaje a mi mail que aparece en mi profile n.n

Ahora, les voy a dejar un regalo en compensación por la demora ¿sí? Aquí está:

**Adelantos para el 7mo capítulo: **Syaoran tendrá un crudo despertar si es que no es mejor decir doloroso despertar. Tomoyo sufrirá una pequeña etapa de depresión, pero habrá una persona dispuesta a ayudarla, quizás alguien que ella jamás imaginó. La relación entre Syaoran y su madre empeorará todavía más, todo por el trato frío de la primera hacia Sakura. Se descubrirá al fin la utilidad del brazalete misterioso y esto definitivamente sorprenderá mucho a todos, principalmente a la maestra de cartas que por su parte seguirá con ese extraño sueño, ¿será una predicción?

Ojalá que les halla gustado la sorpresa y para enterarse de más, esperen al próximo capítulo n.n Prometo no tardar demasiado!

Me tengo que ir, espero tener lista la actualización en menos de un mes, les agradezco a todos los lectores que siguen este fic y ojalá pueda seguir contando con su apoyo, no olviden dejarme su opinión, buena, mala, eso no importa, sólo quiero saber que les está pareciendo. Estaré esperando sus comentarios, pueden mandar sugerencias, críticas, lo que quieran estoy dispuesta a recibirlo con gusto. Hasta pronto

Muchos besos y saludos a todos! Cuídense! ;P

Matta ne!

HiKaRi n.ñ


	7. El secreto de Nadeshiko

**Sentimientos Encontrados**

**Por**

**HiKaRi-09**

"El secreto de Nadeshiko"

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Un líquido tibio se deslizaba por sus mejillas, las lágrimas tan conocidas nuevamente volvían a hacer su aparición.

Era ese sueño, simplemente no podía comprenderlo, era extraño, angustiante…y sumamente doloroso, tanto que con sólo imaginarse que podía ser una premonición como las que tenía cuando niña, le causaba un terrible miedo que nublaba su vista hasta que sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensar en aquello, esas ideas no tenían fundamento; como le había dicho Tomoyo el día anterior, era únicamente una pesadilla ocasionada por la fiebre. Pero…en ese instante no tenía fiebre, ¿o sí? En realidad se sentía muy bien, se podría decir que como nueva, sus músculos estaban relajados, no le dolía nada, y un reconfortante calor embargaba su cuerpo.

Aunque había un pequeño detalle del que se acababa de dar cuenta. Si no se equivocaba, ayer había estado muy enferma, y antes de dormirse, Meiling le había dado una medicina extraña de sabor horrible que la había hecho sentirse adormilada…el problema era, ¿qué había sucedido después? Su mente estaba en blanco, tenía una laguna mental, como siempre que sufría un desmayo. Lo raro era que cuando eso sucedía a los pocos minutos se aclaraba todo y volvía a recuperar la memoria, y ahora, por más que trataba de recordar…no le era posible.

Vacío, eso es lo que sentía.

La desesperación poco a poco fue embargándola, y justo cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie y correr hacia la habitación de su prima para preguntarle qué rayos había sucedido, el sonido molesto de una alarma la sobresaltó. Estiró uno de sus finos brazos hacia su mesa de noche, y apagó el pequeño reloj que marcaba las 7 de la mañana, lo que la fastidiaba era que no podía moverse con facilidad, algo la tenía sujeta de la cintura…un momento, ¡¿algo?! Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y su cerebro a imaginar hasta las cosas más descabelladas. Con la mano aún sobre el despertador, se soltó del agarre de la persona que se hallaba en su misma cama, y actuando por instinto, tomó lo que tenía más cerca, que resultó ser el antes nombrado reloj, y sin detenerse a pensarlo ni ver quién era el ser a su lado, lo estrelló con todas sus fuerzas sobre la que suponía era la cabeza de su _agresor_.

Inmediatamente escuchó un fuerte quejido de dolor y con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción giró su cabeza para deleitarse con la mueca de su atacante. Sonrisa que se borró al encontrarse frente a frente con la expresión incrédula y adolorida de Syaoran que se había incorporado de la cama y sólo sujetaba el lugar del impacto-donde seguramente se formaría un enorme hematoma-con una mano, y el objeto con el que había sido golpeado brutalmente con la otra.

-¿L-Li?-preguntó casi con miedo, la joven Kinomoto

-Creo que para mi desgracia, sí-musitó el ambarino para después asombrosamente sonreír despreocupadamente-¿cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien, gracias-sonrió confusa-¿te…hice daño?-dijo totalmente arrepentida buscando la mirada de él

-Un poco. Estoy bien-agregó no deseando preocuparla-además es normal que actuaras así-suspiró con frustración

-Lo lamento-murmuró Sakura bajando la mirada-¿qué haces aquí?-reaccionó de inmediato

-Agradécelo a Mei Ling y sus estupendas ideas-gruñó con el ceño fruncido-como estabas enferma y yo también, dijo que era mejor quedarme aquí y así no contagiar a nadie. No… ¿lo recuerdas?-cuestionó esperanzado

-Absolutamente nada desde que Meiling me dio su famosa poción-comentó sin dejar de inspeccionar el golpe que le había dado al pequeño lobo

-Entiendo-suspiró desilusionado-eso sucedió porque mi "inteligente" y "cuidadosa" primita le agregó en exceso al remedio unas hierbas adormecedoras-explicó con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz

-¿Y que sucedió después de eso?-exigió saber la esmeralda viendo directamente a los ojos ámbares de su acompañante

Allí estaba…la pregunta que el menor de los Li tanto había estado temiendo, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sudar frío, ¿qué le iba a decir? Quedaba desechado contarle con detalles aquel "incidente", así que prefirió sólo…omitirlo.

-Pues nada-mintió lo mejor que le era posible-yo le hice caso a Mei y cuando vine a acostarme en tu cama, tú ya estabas dormida así que no puede hablar contigo. Eso es todo-esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa logrando una mirada desconfiada de Sakura

-Si tú lo dices-alzó los hombros sin darle importancia al asunto y se levantó de su lecho con dirección al baño. Cuando ya estaba por llegar a la puerta, repentinamente repuso en algo en lo que no se había fijado antes y que le causó un encendido tono carmesí en sus mejillas-¡¿y por qué me estabas abrazando?!-inquirió imperativamente girando su rostro hacia la cama dónde el pequeño lobo permanecía aún sentado

-Yo…verás…lo que pasó fue…-comenzó a tartamudear, fijando su atención en el reloj despertador que tenía en sus manos y buscando evitar los penetrantes ojos verdes que pedían a gritos una respuesta-¡pero mira que hora es!-exclamó contrariando a la flor de cerezo-si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde a la preparatoria-sin esperar nada saltó de la cama y fue directo hasta la salida de la habitación que ya había sido abierta, seguramente por su prima-¡nos vemos abajo!-se despidió antes de desaparecer tras ella

-¡Regresa aquí! ¡Aún no me has contestado!-ordenó Sakura abriendo la puerta, sin embargo, ya no había ni rastro del castaño.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Salió de su cuarto con una sonrisa; dormir bien le ayudaba a recuperar energías y a sentirse perfectamente, lo cual era más fácil al tener la posibilidad de descansar en una de las suaves y confortables camas con las que contaba la imponente mansión Li.

Desde una puerta cercana a la suya escuchaba fuertes alaridos, parecían reclamos o gruñidos de frustración, inmediatamente reconoció aquella voz como la de Sakura, que parecía hablar sola diciendo algo como: "¡No puedo creer que Li se haya escapado!". Su sonrisa se amplió más todavía al imaginar los problemas en los que se metería su malhumorado descendiente cuando se encontrara con la furiosa Card Master; simplemente no podía evitarlo, desde niño le había gustado burlarse de los demás a costa suya, y el blanco perfecto para ello la mayoría de veces era Syaoran, al ser tan distraído e inocente.

Luego de que la potente voz de Kinomoto se acallara, al fin pudo percibir otro sonido totalmente diferente, no eran murmullos, ni gritos, nada por el estilo…era mas bien un llanto lastimero y triste, si no se equivocaba provenía de la habitación al frente de la suya, no sabía quien la ocupaba, pero deducía que era la de una mujer, ya que aparte de él sólo dos integrantes más del sexo masculino dormían en el mismo piso, y no creía posible que Li o Tsukishiro rezongaran de esa manera.

Su natal curiosidad lo hizo acercarse a la puerta con la intención de escuchar mejor lo que sucedía. Sí, definitivamente eran sollozos femeninos. Se mantuvo sin moverse por varios minutos esperando que la misteriosa joven hiciera su aparición, mas el llanto continuaba sin parar. Entrar o no entrar, ese era el dilema, por una parte quería saber que pasaba y por la otra…no deseaba importunar a nadie. Finalmente se decidió, la dama que se hallaba detrás de esa portilla seguramente se sentía muy acongojada, y quién mejor que un caballero inglés como él para consolarla.

Tocó la puerta suavemente varias veces sin recibir respuesta alguna, así que la comenzó a abrir cuidadosamente hasta que logró introducirse en el recinto. Su anterior sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de disgusto y un ceño fruncido; aquel lugar estaba hecho un desastre, las gruesas cortinas cerradas no permitían la entrada de la luz, todo permanecía en penumbras a pesar de estar en pleno día y la cama estaba desarreglada dando el aspecto de que quien ocupaba la estancia era algún enfermo que yacía en su fase terminal. Fue en su análisis del cuarto cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño bulto al lado del catre, al acercarse un poco más pudo divisar la delgada figura de una joven aún en ropa de dormir que se hallaba con el rostro enterrado entre sus brazos apoyados en el lecho, ella era la que había estado llorando así.

Sin meditarlo mucho, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y rozó delicadamente su hombro tratando de llamar su atención, minutos después la muchacha levantó su cabeza y lo miró desconcertada con sus bellas orbes amatistas hinchadas y enrojecidas, aún sollozando levemente.

-¿Daidouji?-cuestionó Eriol extrañado por su descubrimiento-¿te encuentras bien?-de acuerdo…no había pregunta más estúpida dadas las circunstancias, pero no sabía qué más hacer en esos casos-¿por qué llorabas?-se atrevió a decir conciliadoramente

-Joven Hiraguizawa…-musitó quedamente-estoy bien, me dolía un poco el estómago, es todo-fingió una sonrisa

-Vamos Daidouji, no tienes que mentirme a mí, yo sé bien lo que es fingir-sonrió burlón tratando de que ella se riera

-No tiene que preocuparse por lo que me sucede, es una tontería y no quiero molestarlo-bajó la mirada melancólicamente

La reencarnación de Clow aprovechó que la pelinegra estaba distraída para tomar sus pálidas manos entre las suyas con delicadeza-sabes que puedes confiar en mí-le dijo cálidamente

-Y-yo…-Tomoyo se quedó de piedra ante ese gesto, jamás se lo había esperado de él. Nunca había tratado mucho con el peliazul, y lo cierto era que no podía considerarlo su amigo-me siento tan inútil…-murmuró suavemente, sin embargo Hiraguizawa la escuchó

-¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo-esa era la verdad, no le cabía en la mente que una mujer tan amable y…perfecta como la que tenía en frente se pudiera sentir de esa forma. Un minuto… ¿había pensado que era perfecta?

-Ya me di cuenta de todo-comentó bajando de nuevo la vista-nunca soy de ayuda…-suspiró abatida-cuando era niña siquiera podía ser un apoyo para Sakura confeccionándole aquellos trajes de combate y grabándola, aunque yo misma sabía que no era necesario…me gustaba sentir que estaba contribuyendo con su misión-sonrió débilmente-y hoy todo ha cambiado, al no poseer magia no tengo manera de ayudarlos. Ayer eso estuvo más claro que el agua. Mientras Syaoran y Sakura estaban perdidos enfrentando esa nueva amenaza que está sobre ellos, yo lo único que fui capaz de hacer es quedarme sentada aquí esperando…-las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo recorriendo su pálida tez-no soy buena para nada…-volvió a gemir sacando sus manos de entre las del ojiazul y cubriendo su rostro con ellas

Eriol estaba estático, jamás se le había ocurrido que la dulce amiga de Sakura sufriría tanto por no tener magia, ella siempre demostraba buena disposición y alegría sin límites…y ahora la veía así, tan frágil y vulnerable que le daban ganas de cuidarla como el más precioso tesoro, porque eso es lo que era-Lo que dices no es cierto-trató de tranquilizarla

-¡Claro que lo es!-exclamó vivamente-claro que lo es…-bajó el volumen de sus lamentos convirtiéndolos en un murmullo

-No, estás equivocada-alzó la voz tomándola de los hombros a lo que ella desvió su atención de nuevo al suelo-Daidouji, mírame-la obligó a verlo directamente a los ojos-tú sabes que no es verdad-dijo severamente haciendo que ella volviera a sollozar

-Lo lamento…-gimoteó con las perlas cristalinas mojando su camisón de seda azul-no sé ni por qué estoy llorando, es una estupidez pero…-tartamudeó sin dejar de sollozar, mas sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir los atléticos brazos de Eriol rodeándola-pero tengo miedo de que salgan lastimados…tú, Nakuru, Spinel, Meiling, Yukito, Kero…Syaoran, Sakura, son importantes en mi vida y temo perderlos- confesó con la voz más clara y aferrándose a él

-Shhh…-susurró Hiraguizawa cerca del oído de la de ojos violáceos-tener magia no es lo importante, porque hay una magia mucho más poderosa, y es la del corazón. Estoy seguro que en ese aspecto tú tienes más poder que todos nosotros-sonrió dulcemente-desde que te conozco te vi todas las veces confiar en los demás y tener mucha fe, eso es lo que necesitamos Daidouji…esperanza-finalizó sintiendo que ella se abrazaba a él con más fuerza

-Gracias-musitó separándose del hechicero-esta es la segunda vez que me ayudas a tener confianza en que todo saldrá bien-sonrió ella también

-No hay problema, sabes que estaré allí cuando me necesites-le guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie-¿me permite su mano _milady?_–ofreció galantemente tendiéndole su mano derecha a la joven que aceptó gustosa y rió divertida

-Que amable-bromeó luego de haberse levantado

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que te alistes, pronto será hora de ir a clases-sugirió mientras se acercaba a las cortinas para abrirlas totalmente dejando que entraran los rayos dorados-lamento si te molesta, es que pensé que estaba demasiado oscuro

-Para nada, yo pensaba lo mismo

-Te dejo cambiarte tranquila, nos veremos en el comedor-hizo ademán de abrir la puerta

-¡Espera!-lo llamó la hija de Sonomi acercándose a él y depositando un corto beso en su mejilla, sorprendiéndolo-De nuevo muchísimas gracias, Hiraguizawa-sonrió brillantemente

-Eriol-la corrigió mecánicamente

-¿Qué?-preguntó alzando una ceja en señal de confusión

-Creo que nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo y…somos amigos, ¿no?-ella asintió levemente-entonces creo que lo mejor es tratarnos como tales. Me puedes decir Eriol.

La nívea volvió a sonreír-Me gusta la idea, tú igual llámame únicamente Tomoyo-rió pícaramente-y corrigiendo sería…muchísimas gracias, Eriol

-No hay de que, Tomoyo-le siguió el juego y echó a reír junto con ella

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sus pasos eran fuertes y decididos, retumbaban en la fina escalera de la mansión; principalmente porque estaba enojada, y eso era decir poco, estaba furiosa. Li no le había querido decir nada y estaba segura de que había algo que le ocultaba a propósito, como se decía muy a menudo, allí había gato encerrado, o mejor dicho lobo encerrado. Cuando ya estaba por llegar a la sala, entrecerró los ojos unos minutos y se recargó en el barandal, se sentía mareada, seguramente por las hierbas que le había dado Meiling. Una leve descarga eléctrica la estremeció, obligándola a cerrar con más fuerza sus lagunas color jade. Unas imágenes borrosas aparecieron en su mente como si fuera una película antigua, se veía a si misma acostada en su cama y junto a ella a… ¿Li? Vio que ella le decía unas cuantas cosas de las que sólo logró entender: "Yo quiero…un beso". Él preguntaba si estaba segura, ella asentía y luego Li se acercaba lentamente hacia sus labios, estaba a punto de rozarlos y…

-¿Qué hace allí señorita Kinomoto?-fueron las palabras de la actual jefa del clan Li las que la sacaron de su ensoñación

-Se-señora Ieran-murmuró nerviosamente terminando de bajar por los escalones

-¿Acaso estaba dormida? Si es así le exijo que no lo vuelva a hacer, puede causar un grave accidente si alguien se tropieza con usted-la reprendió severamente

-Pero yo no…

-No diga nada más, se ha levantado muy tarde, ya casi todos están desayunando en el comedor, así que apresúrese y que no se vuelva a repetir-ordenó casi sin mirarla y de manera muy arisca, después únicamente volteó y empezó a caminar elegantemente hacia la cocina

Sakura quedó petrificada, Ieran Li no era la amabilidad personificada, sin embargo era la primera vez que la trataba como si estuviera enfadada con ella por algún motivo que desconocía. ¿Acaso la había ofendido? No podía ser, ella había tratado de ser amable con absolutamente todos, hasta con esa chica Ming que aunque era ciertamente gentil, tenía demasiada confianza con…

-Buenos días-dijo inocentemente el pequeño lobo apareciendo al frente de ella

-Li… ¿sabes por qué la señora Ieran se porta así conmigo?-inquirió preocupada olvidándose de lo molesta que estaba con él

-¿A qué te refieres con así?-respondió dubitativo, al parecer su madre no estaba haciendo lo que le había pedido

-Como si le cayera mal-pronunció intranquila

-Ehmm…seguro se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama, a veces pasa, lo digo por experiencia-bromeó para que olvidara el asunto-voy a desayunar-anunció caminando lejos de Sakura

La castaña negó con la cabeza, el día de hoy los que vivían en esa casa estaban actuando muy raro, comenzaba a creer que ella era la única cuerda. Y hablando de cordura, ¿qué había sido esa visión dónde aparecían ella y Syaoran a punto de besarse? Su rostro enrojeció velozmente, ¿acaso una fantasía? No estaba segura… ¿y si de verdad había pasado? Negó otra vez, estaba pensando puras tonterías, imaginaba que causadas por el alucinógeno o lo quiera que fuese lo que le había hecho tomar su amiga de ojos rubíes.

Dando algunas pisadas llegó al lujoso comedor, como había dicho la matriarca del clan, allí estaban la mayoría de personas: las hermanas Li, Meiling, Meikyo, Yukito, Syaoran que se hallaba a punto de sentarse en su sitio, la madre de éste por supuesto, y hasta Nakuru que tenía fama de despertarse tarde, los que faltaban eran únicamente Eriol y Tomoyo, eso sí que era extraño, sabiendo lo madrugadores que eran ambos.

-Buenos días-saludó cortésmente regalándoles una sonrisa a los presentes

-Yo diría buenas tardes-respondió cortante la dama Li, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su hijo

La flor de cerezo no respondió, aún no lograba asimilar esa actitud. Vacilante, fue a ocupar su sitio, dejando una silla vacante para Tomoyo, que llegó unos minutos después, muy agitada y acompañada por Eriol…misteriosamente la dueña de casa, no hizo ningún comentario sobre ellos como lo hiciera minutos antes con la ojiverde.

El desayuno transcurrió con calma, con algunos comentarios de Meiling, sobre lo orgullosa que estaba al haber preparado la poción "anti-resfriados". Tiempo después de haber ingerido todos sus alimentos, los que debían asistir a sus clases se fueron poniendo de pie poco a poco para tomar sus mochilas, el último en hacerlo fue el ambarino, que estaba confundido al percibir un leve malestar en su cabeza. Trató de levantarse como los demás, e instantáneamente sintió que se le venía el mundo abajo, cerró los ojos para evitar la desconocida sensación de desvanecimiento que lo embargó, y se tomó con fuerza de la mesa buscando no caer al suelo, acto que no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Te encuentras bien Xiao Lang?-cuestionó su progenitora, haciendo que la mirada de todos se posara en él, que seguía apoyado en la mesilla de madera

-S-Sí…fue un mareo, supongo que me cayó mal la comida-murmuró desconcertado, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo como eso, además le desagradaba en sobremanera ser el centro de atención

-No mientas precioso, te ves muy pálido-lo interrumpió la voz cantarina de la menor de sus hermanas, Feimei, que se acercó rápidamente a él y puso su mano derecha en la frente de éste-Estás ardiendo Xiao-sonrió dulcemente, y al decir esas mágicas palabras, las tres hermanas mayores también se aproximaron a él para hacer lo mismo que Feimei

-¡Ya déjenme en paz!-gruñó el pequeño lobo, no le gustaba que sus hermanas se comportaran de esa forma con él, y le gustaba menos que sus amigos lo miraran con una gota en la cabeza y como si fuera algún bicho raro perteneciente al circo

-Es cierto pequeño, tienes fiebre-corroboró Shiefa, la más seria de las cuatro, quien no evitaba nunca consentir a su lindo hermanito

-¡Les dije que me suelten!-rugió por segunda vez Syaoran a lo que las mujeres rieron y siguieron acariciando su cabello y mejillas tiernamente

-Ya basta hijas-dijo seriamente su madre-¿Estás enfermo Xiao Lang?-inquirió de la misma forma, aunque demostrando un deje de preocupación

-No…yo jamás he estado enfermo-mintió, si decía otra cosa no lo dejarían ir a la preparatoria y detestaba quedarse en casa postrado en su cama

-No mientas Xiao Lang, ayer estabas con temperatura-intervino Meiling y descubrió segundos después lo que era recibir una mirada matadora por parte de su pariente

-¿Es eso verdad?-volvió a cuestionar Ieran

-Sí…-suspiró resignado el próximo jefe de su clan mirando al suelo, no tenía escapatoria

-De acuerdo. ¿Y ustedes qué están esperando?-dijo a los cinco muchachos que seguían en la puerta mirando la escena atentamente-vayan a la preparatoria, Xiao Lang no asistirá hoy-sentenció

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y asintieron nuevamente para después salir por la puerta principal aturdidos y sin atreverse a pronunciar una palabra al percibir el enfado de la matriarca del clan.

Sakura salió al final y antes de irse sólo emitió una simple despedida, estaba bastante angustiada por la salud del joven.

-Que te mejores, Li-murmuró con una media sonrisa para el abatido castaño, y desapareció detrás del umbral.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los alumnos caminaban riendo y conversando alegremente por el salón de clases, aprovechando el mínimo tiempo que tenían de _libertad_ antes de empezar con los deberes escolares de todos los días.

-¡Hola Sakura!-saludó entusiasta un joven pelinegro que respondía al nombre de Xian Sheng

-Oh, buenos días Xian-sonrió a su vez la aludida alejándose un poco de sus amigos para saludarlo

-Que extraño que hoy no esté contigo Li-comentó intencionalmente-desde que llegaste parece que fuera tu sombra, hasta regresan juntos y todo-bufó

-Él…está enfermo-respondió transmitiendo cierta inquietud-por eso no pudo venir

-Ya veo-no hizo nada por impedir una sonrisa en su pícaro rostro-si es así, ¿por qué no te acompaño esta vez a la mansión Li? Me enteré de que estás viviendo allí, y ya que él no va a poder hacerlo…

-Va a volver con nosotros Xian-lo interrumpió Meiling apareciendo de repente

-Es una lástima-dijo enfadado con la ojirubí que había truncado su oportunidad. Justo en ese instante sonó en timbre-bueno, supongo que nos veremos en el recreo Saku-le regaló una sonrisa que ella imitó y luego se fue a su pupitre con una sola idea en la cabeza, esa chica le interesaba…mucho, y cuando él quería algo lo conseguía, no importaba de qué manera.

-¿Qué hacías hablando con ese cretino, Kinomoto?-cuestionó Meiling con un gesto de desagrado

-P-Pues nos conocimos el día del partido y me dijo si podíamos ser amigos, a mí me parece alguien muy amable, ¿por qué preguntas?-la flor de cerezo estaba bastante confusa con la actitud de su amiga china

-Mejor no te hagas muy…cercana a él, yo sé con que motivo te lo digo-sonrió como siempre-vamos a sentarnos-se apresuró a añadir y arrastró a la esmeralda hacia su asiento. Luego fue raudamente al suyo antes de que llegara la profesora de matemáticas que arribó a clases poco después.

-Buenos días alumnos-agasajó Lian Yu a los presentes con su típica forma de ser agradable y dulce-lo primero que haremos hoy será revisar la tarea de matemáticas que dejé ayer así que por filas vayan pasando al frente, por favor

Cada uno de los estudiantes obedeció el pedido de la maestra y fueron entregándole los cuadernos ordenadamente, la mayoría de ellos recibiendo un visto bueno al haber cumplido con el trabajo asignado.

Pasado un tiempo le llegó el turno a la flor de cerezo que con pasos cortos caminó hacia el escritorio de Yu.

-Está mejorando señorita Kinomoto-la felicitó Lian, ella había sido la única con la que había tardado más que con los otros, pues estaba corrigiéndole ejercicio por ejercicio para ver el desempeño de su nueva estudiante-no excelente, pero tiene varios bien resueltos. ¿Está tomando las clases con Li?

-Ehh…algunas veces-respondió nerviosamente, no podía admitir que hasta ahora no había podido estudiar con su llamado tutor-no hemos tenido mucho tiempo

-Bueno, procuren tenerlo, si usted no sale bien en el examen de la próxima semana, lo reprobaré a él también por no cumplir mis órdenes-sentenció-y…hablando de Li, ¿dónde está?-buscó con la mirada al susodicho

-No vino a clases…tenía fiebre-bajó la mirada

-Ya veo. Eso es todo, vaya a su asiento y no olvide lo que le dije-le sonrió con cariño

Sakura asintió y no se demoró en acatar la orden de su maestra. Después de terminada la revisión, Lian se dirigió hacia la pizarra con la finalidad de explicar un nuevo tema aún más difícil que el anterior y que resultó totalmente complicado para la esmeralda que ya sentía una punzada en las sienes por haberse esforzado tanto, y sumándole aquello a que su mente no estaba concentrada en la clase sino en cierto chico de ojos ámbares, daba como resultado final: no entender nada de nada.

-Resuelvan los ejercicios de la página 40, los revisaré cuando regrese. Tengo una junta de maestros, así que se quedarán solos media hora, hagan silencio y concéntrense en la tarea, castigaré severamente a quien salga del salón sin permiso-informó Yu antes de abandonar el aula en dirección al pasillo

-¿Entendiste todo?-preguntó Tomoyo a su prima cuyo rostro era una clara muestra de su estado emocional actual

-Digamos que más o menos-suspiró abatida-Tomoyo, ¿crees que Sya…digo Li esté bien?

-_"Con que eso era lo que te molestaba"_-rió interiormente la morena-supongo que sí. Con los mimos de sus hermanas no hay forma de que no esté atendido perfectamente-la tranquilizó

-Tienes razón. No sé que me sucede-sonrió divertida-aunque…

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada mostrándole al pequeño lobo agonizante, tendido sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados, desesperado por el calor asfixiante que le producía su alta temperatura y clamando por verla a… ¿ella?. Movió su cabeza de un lado otro tratando de espantar las ideas extrañas que la embargaban. Pero, ¿y si él de verdad estaba mal? Sus hermanas no tomaban nada en serio y Ieran Li se pasaba de seria, cierto que tenía a Wei a su lado, mas él ya no era un quinceañero y seguramente le urgía ayuda. Así que estaba decidido, ella tenía que ir…

-_'Castigaré severamente al que salga sin permiso'_-la voz de la maestra retumbaba en su cerebro, no podía arriesgarse a irse así, de igual manera no podía dejar a Syaoran…

-¿Sakura?-la llamó Daidouji al percibir la frustración de la castaña

-Me tengo que ir Tomoyo-pronunció confiada en lo que debía hacer, no se podía permitir perder tiempo

-¿Cómo que irte? ¿No escuchaste lo que nos dijo la señorita Lian?-tenía que detenerla antes de que cometiera una locura

-¡Tú no entiendes T-chan! Él necesita mi ayuda-murmuró con tristeza-me ha apoyado mucho en todo este tiempo y quiero retribuirle en algo

Con esa declaración la amatista comprendió, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa pícara apareciera en sus delicados labios-mejor admite que estás muy preocupada por él, te cubriré ante la maestra sólo si lo haces-dijo con gracia esperando la reacción de la ojiverde

-Yo…-tartamudeó Sakura-muero de ganas por saber como está-declaró sonrojada hasta la punta de los cabellos

-Bien, ve a cuidarlo, yo me encargaré de que nadie se dé cuenta, además todos están pensando en otra cosa, no notarán cuando te vayas-rió jubilosa

-¡Gracias!-tomó su mochila del suelo y silenciosamente caminó a la puerta corrediza del salón por donde se escabulló hacia el desierto corredor.

Ni un alma transitaba por el lugar, así que aumentó su velocidad hasta llegar a correr desesperadamente por sobre el resbaladizo piso de la institución. En cuestión de segundos ya estaba bajando por las escaleras que daban al patio, y poco después llegando a la puerta principal.

Al ser todavía temprano en la mañana, el sol brillaba con intensidad en el cielo y el aire era cargado y sofocante, nada de eso le impidió salir corriendo hacia la que si no se equivocaba, era la dirección que llevaba a la mansión donde estaba hospedada.

Gracias al cielo, estaba en lo correcto y pasados unos minutos, a lo lejos ya se divisaba el lugar donde se encontraba su objetivo. Sin importarle nada, apenas llegó a la puerta de la casa, dio dos fuertes toques al timbre, siendo recibida por el antiguo mayordomo de los Li, Wei, que ese instante llevaba una bandeja de plata con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate sobre esta, en las manos.

-¿Señorita Sakura?-dijo desconcertado el anciano-¿qué la trae por aquí en horas de clase?-preguntó con una sonrisa haciendo pasar al recibidor a la agitada castaña

-Vine…a ver a Li-murmuró con un sonrojo notorio ante la perspectiva de darle una explicación al hombre frente a ella

-Entiendo, y me alegro señorita-volvió a sonreír-estos huesos cansados ya no son como antes y no vendría mal que me ayudara a atender al joven Xiao Lang-Sakura devolvió el gesto todavía nerviosa-y no se preocupe, no diré nada sobre su salida de la preparatoria-le susurró en un tono confidencial

-Muchísimas gracias, Wei-Sakura suspiró aliviada

-No hay problema. Ahora, ya que está aquí… ¿me haría el favor de llevarle este postre al joven mientras yo le preparo un té para que tome sus medicamentos?

-¿Pastel de chocolate? ¿Acaso es una nueva medicina?-pronunció desconcertada

-El joven Syaoran está de un humor terrible. Lo conozco desde que nació, y estoy seguro de que nada lo alegrará ni lo hará aliviarse más rápido, que su postre favorito-aquello fue lo único que dijo el anciano, pero bastó para que Sakura entendiera al instante y tomara la bandeja en sus manos

-Enseguida vuelvo-sonrió dulcemente antes de subir las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso

Abrió como pudo-al tener las manos ocupadas-la puerta de la habitación del próximo jefe del clan Li. Todo permanecía igual de ordenado que de costumbre, y el único detalle diferente era que las cortinas estaban corridas, seguramente para un mejor descanso del joven.

-Li te traje…-se apresuró a decir, acercándose a la cama del susodicho donde él descansaba con los ojos cerrados y respirando acompasadamente. Estaba profundamente dormido.

Sakura dejó la fuente en la mesa de noche tallada de cedro y se sentó en el pequeño espacio que había dejado Syaoran en su cama cubierta por un edredón verde. Como otras veces en que lo viera dormido, una ternura inexplicable se apoderó de ella y no pudo evitar que sus labios fueran adornados por una sonrisa. Dormido, su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad y dulzura contagiosa, que la conmovían. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia el alborotado y castaño cabello de él, comenzando a acariciarlo sin la intención de despertarlo, luego poco a poco fueron bajando a su rostro, hasta que se encontró delineando con delicadeza cada una de sus atractivas facciones. Sorprendiéndose de ese sentimiento de felicidad que nacía en su interior al estar con él…_sólo_ con él.

-Ya déjame Feimei-gruñó Syaoran con los ojos aún cerrados y frunciendo el ceño. Abrió sus orbes almendradas rápidamente descubriendo confundido que la persona que se hallaba con una de sus manos sobre su rostro, no era ninguna de sus hermanas-¿Kinomoto?-preguntó, tratando de cerciorarse que no era un sueño

-Sí, soy yo-retiró su mano derecha de las mejillas del castaño-¿cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, y… ¿qué haces aquí?-se incorporó un poco. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, no era cosa de todos los días que se encontrara a la joven de la cual se había enamorado cuando niño, sentada a su lado y cuidando su sueño

-Vine a traerte esto-tomó el pastel que estaba sobre la mesa y se lo dio al chino, observando con satisfacción cómo las lagunas ámbares de este se iluminaban-Wei lo preparó especialmente para ti

-Gracias-sonrió-sin embargo, no has respondido a mi pregunta-la miró inquisitivamente-te pregunté que haces AQUÍ, y estoy hablando de aquí en casa

-Ehh…yo…-inevitablemente su voz se quebró, no podía decirle que había ido únicamente porque estaba preocupada por él, eso sería más o menos como admitir que sentía algo más que amistad, y no era cierto… ¿o sí?-voy a traerte un té, disfruta el postre-halló una salida inteligente y salió de nuevo del cuarto

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se recostaba en el marco de ésta. Se había librado justo a tiempo de que Syaoran le hiciera más preguntas y descubriera tarde o temprano que no era nada normal que se hubiera salido así de clases.

Llegó en pocos minutos al primer piso, y pensaba dirigirse a la cocina para cumplir lo que le había dicho al menor de los Li de traerle un té, cuando una poderosa presencia la hizo virarse, hallando a la mismísima jefa del clan observándola inquisitivamente.

-_"Estoy muerta"_-se dijo la esmeralda esperando una fuerte reprimenda por parte de la mujer, como sucediera en la mañana-señora…puedo explicarlo-tartamudeó tratando de arreglar la situación

-Señorita Kinomoto, por favor acompáñeme a mi despacho-ordenó impasible. No le interesaba la razón por la cual la joven estaba en la mansión a esa hora, la oportunidad de dialogar con ella sin la interrupción de su vástago no se volvería a presentar y no podía permitirse perderla

-¿A su despacho?-Sakura creyó que se había confundido al escuchar esas palabras. El despacho de la matriarca de los Li, era el lugar central de la mansión, utilizado únicamente para tratar temas de suma importancia. No entendía porqué la dama al frente de ella le había pedido que la acompañara.

-Así es-afirmó muy confiada en sí misma-necesito conversar de algunos temas con usted, aprovechando que Xiao Lang está descansando-sonrió fríamente.

-Claro-murmuró apenas la flor de cerezo. Algo en la mirada de Ieran la ponía nerviosa y le auguraba que no sucedería nada bueno. Mas sin rechistar, siguió a la mujer al lugar al que la guiaba…sin saber que acababa de caer en su trampa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si antes se había quedado fascinada con la que era su habitación y con la de Syaoran… ¡ahora lo estaba el doble! La oficina de la jefa del clan Li, sí que era ostentosa, y no tenía comparación alguna con las otras áreas de la mansión. Como los demás cuartos, estaba muy limpia y ordenada; las paredes eran tan blancas como la nieve con unos cuantos grabados de flores en un material brilloso, el cual fácilmente podría ser oro, dada la opulencia de aquella conocida familia china. Bonitos cuadros con diseños chinos le daban una apariencia alegre, además de varios retratos que rodeaban el lugar, deducía que eran de todos los jefes que había tenido el clan, pues el que estaba al final era el de la misma Ieran. Pero lo que le llamó más la atención no fue eso, sino una enorme foto propiamente enmarcada en un marco hecho totalmente de oro que estaba colgada detrás del escritorio de la mujer, en ella aparecían seis personas: cuatro niñas de diferentes edades sonriendo alegremente, todas de cabello castaño; un jovial hombre con el mismo color de cabello que ellas y rasgos que se le hacían muy familiares, ya que era idéntico a Syaoran Li, sólo que con unos años más; y una hermosísima mujer quien sonreía de la misma forma que todos los demás, era abrazada por aquel hombre que debía ser su esposo, la reconoció fácilmente como Ieran Li. Ella llevaba en brazos al último integrante, un pequeño bebé de ojos ámbares, no parecía llegar ni al año de edad y miraba curioso a su padre. Tenía frente a sí una imagen de la actual familia Li, diecisiete años antes.

-_"Se ven tan felices"_-fue lo primero que pensó admirando conmovida la bella fotografía. Era francamente un espectáculo maravilloso, la paz que transmitían las sonrisas de sus miembros llegaba a ser contagiosa

-Siéntese, por favor-pidió Ieran secamente, señalándole a Sakura una silla al frente de la de ella. La joven no la hizo esperar procediendo a tomar asiento, quedando separadas las dos mujeres por el fino escritorio, mirándose fijamente –debe suponer cuál es el motivo por el cual la he llamado…-comenzó pausadamente

-Se equivoca señora Li, no tengo ninguna idea en mente-respondió formalmente la joven de ojos jade, sin perder la cordialidad

Ieran la examinó minuciosamente, los ojos de Sakura mostraban el nerviosismo que sentía, a pesar de todo se mantenía firme, aparentando tranquilidad.

-Como ya le dije, deseo discutir un asunto muy serio con usted-sus oscuras orbes dirigieron su mirada hacia la japonesa-iré directo al grano. Tengo que pedirle que se marche hoy mismo de mi hogar

El ambiente se tensó inmediatamente. Kinomoto se había quedado sin palabras, se esperaba cualquier cosa de esa extraña charla, mas no que la elegante mujer le pidiera tan directamente que desalojara la mansión. Ella misma le había ordenado que se quedara para que así pudiera entrenar y estar protegida en caso de que se presentara algún peligro.

-¿Podría decirme al menos por qué?-cuestionó dubitativa. Ella no era nadie para reclamar, Ieran estaba en todo el derecho de exigirle que se fuera, pero necesitaba conocer siquiera la razón.

-Es simple señorita Kinomoto-suspiró pesadamente-he estado investigando desde que usted llegó la semana pasada, los temas relacionados con el asesinato de su padre y el extraño brazalete que me mostró-abrió un cajón de donde sacó la pulsera que Nadeshiko le había dado a Sakura en aquel sueño que hoy se veía tan lejano-y siendo sincera, no he descubierto nada que pueda serme de utilidad para resolver este misterioso caso. Sin embargo…no es esa la razón por la que le pido que se vaya-tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar-no fue hasta ayer que mi hijo me informó detalladamente del ataque del que fueron víctimas, que pude hallarle un poco de sentido a lo que sucede. Y la conclusión a la que he llegado, es que el clan de las Rosas de Oriente, al que por cierto creía extinto, está tras de usted…

-Eso es imposible, yo no tengo nada que ver con ese clan, y dudo que alguien de familia haya tenido relación con él-negó vivamente Sakura

-Temo que ni yo misma sé la causa por la que la buscan con tanta insistencia-ignoró el comentario de la castaña-bueno, lo que trato de decirle es que…al ser usted el blanco del clan que mencioné anteriormente, pone en peligro a los miembros de mi familia ya que convive con ellos, especialmente con mi hijo, que es el que está en mayor riesgo; y eso señorita…es algo que como jefa del clan y como madre, no puedo permitir

-Yo…yo… ¡esa no ha sido jamás mi intención!-exclamó Sakura efusivamente

-Lo sé, mas no lo puede evitar. Ya le expliqué que las Rosas le buscan sólo a usted. Mi teoría es que si le alejo de mi familia…ellos no sufrirán ningún tipo de atentado. No quiero parecer egoísta, pero trate de entender que la seguridad de mi clan es lo que más me preocupa en este momento-miró a la joven que observaba con tristeza el suelo-espero que sea comprensiva y sepa aceptar mi decisión, Sakura

-Descuide…estoy de acuerdo con usted-subió la mirada para encarar a la dama-si así puedo evitar que las personas que quiero salgan lastimadas, lo haré con mucho gusto-se secó las lágrimas que no había podido evitar dejar salir

-Perfecto. Me alegra haber hablado con usted señorita Kinomoto. Y quiero pedirle que no mencione nada a mi hijo ni a los demás. Quiero llevar este asunto lo más discretamente posible-sonrió ampliamente

-Sí…será mejor que parta para que cuando regresen de la preparatoria ya no me encuentren aquí

-Claro, una decisión muy razonable-la mujer irradiaba felicidad al haber conseguido su objetivo-previendo esto, mandé a una de las empleadas a que recogiera su pertenencias. Sus maletas deben estar en el recibidor. Sígame-se levantó y le abrió la puerta a Sakura invitándola a salir.

Como había dicho Ieran, el equipaje de la hija de Fujitaka se encontraba en la sala, la cual estaba desierta, facilitando los planes de la dama Li, quien no quería que alguien viera a la joven abandonar la mansión, ya que podía mencionárselo a su hijo, él seguramente no le perdonaría fácilmente por haber desobedecido sus órdenes.

Sakura tomó su maleta y su mochila del piso. Esa situación la estaba lastimando en sobremanera, y lo que más le dolía era no haberse podido despedir de sus amigos que al no verla creerían que había decidido desparecer sin avisarles-_"Lo siento mucho…no quería hacer esto, no quería volver a irme, pero es lo mejor…así no les sucederá nada malo. Debo pasar por esto sola"_- esbozó una sonrisa melancólica

-Adiós, que le vaya bien señorita Kinomoto-se despidió Ieran sin una gota de culpabilidad

La flor de cerezo asintió quedamente. Estaba decidida a irse lo más lejos posible de ese lugar. Iba a girar la manija de la puerta principal y a partir para siempre, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por…

-¡Joven Xiao Lang espere por favor! Está muy enfermo, no puede salir de la cama así como así-los llamados preocupados de Wei se escucharon claramente

-Tranquilo Wei, quiero ver qué sucedió con Kinomoto, dijo que subiría enseguida y no lo hizo-respondió una voz que ella conocía muy bien y que la hizo girar su vista hacia la escalera, aunque hubiera preferido mil veces no haberlo hecho, ya que se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese instante. Syaoran bajaba apresuradamente los escalones, envuelto en una bata blanca

-Xiao Lang, ¿qué haces levantado?-la jefa del clan se escuchaba nerviosa, no se esperaba que su hijo apareciera tan repentinamente

El aludido no respondió, se había quedado observando fijamente a Sakura, en especial a las maletas que ella llevaba en las manos-Yo soy el que va a hacer las preguntas madre-dijo furioso-¿vas a explicarme qué sucede aquí?

-Sakura ha decidido irse de regreso a Tokio, ¿no es verdad?-madre e hijo observaron a la ojiverde que miraba la escena con el corazón latiéndole desesperadamente; esperando que respondiera

-Sí…quiero regresar a casa, ya he pasado mucho tiempo fuera de Japón-Syaoran la miró, incrédulo

-No me creo esta pantomima-alzó en demasía su tono de voz-deje de mentir madre, y dígame que fue lo que le dijo a Kinomoto para que decidiera irse sin decir nada

-Estoy hablando con la verdad, ella ha tomado esa decisión por su cuenta, yo no la he presionado-Ieran no pensaba ceder ante los reclamos del ambarino

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡DÍGAME QUÉ PASA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-Li se acercó amenazante a la autora de sus días-¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE TRATE DE USARME COMO SU MARIONETA!-Syaoran siguió caminando tambaleante hacia su madre

-Xiao Lang, estás enfermo. Ve a recostarte, este es un asunto que no te incumbe-pronunció seriamente al ver que su hijo tenía mucha dificultad para mantenerse en pie

-¡Me incumbe tanto como a usted!-bramó el chino antes de cerrar los ojos fatigado y con la cabeza estallándole

-¡Li!-exclamó desesperada Sakura, acercándose al joven y haciendo que se apoyara en sus hombros, evitando así que éste perdiera el sentido y se desmayara-lo que dijo tu madre es cierto, yo…me voy porque quiero-mintió queriendo evitar el conflicto

-No la encubras-susurró él con dificultad-estoy esperando una explicación, madre-siguió insistiendo tercamente

-Ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decir, si no deseas creerme, no puedo hacer nada-afirmó imperturbable, Ieran

Sakura soltó suavemente a Li, dejándolo en manos de Wei que miraba preocupado la escena. Ahora estaba más que convencida de que no terminarían los problemas hasta que ella dejara tranquila a esa familia. Syaoran podía hasta coger una neumonía si seguía levantado, debía salir de allí lo más pronto posible…sin importar cuánto la lastimara hacerlo.

-Ya me voy…-anunció poco segura-estaré bien Li, no tienes que enfadarte con la señora Ieran por mí-sonrió falsamente

-Kinomoto no es necesario que te vayas-negó Syaoran a punto de caminar hacia ella, pero siendo sostenido justo a tiempo por su mayordomo-¡déjame Wei! Tengo que convencerla-trató de librarse del agarre

La menor de los Kinomoto lo observó con pena desde la puerta, se notaba a leguas que el joven estaba muy enfermo y ardía en fiebre, era su culpa que se hubiera enfermado más de lo que estaba por evitar que ella se fuera.

-Sakura ha tomado una decisión muy acertada, hijo-Ieran sonrió orgullosa-buen viaje, y aquí tiene el brazalete que me encargó-dijo a la esmeralda, quien se apresuró a tomar en sus manos el objeto que le alcanzaba la señora

-Gracias-dijo simplemente dándole un último vistazo a Syaoran, que le rogaba con la mirada que no cometiera aquella locura. Con todo el dolor de su corazón tomó el pomo de la portilla dispuesta a abrirla de una buena vez…cuando algo que nadie esperaba sucedió.

El brazalete color rosa comenzó a emitir un brillo cegador, muy parecido al de las cartas Sakura cuando su dueña las había liberado luego de mantenerlas selladas durante mucho tiempo. La pulsera de la cual se podía percibir gran poder mágico contenido, literalmente escapó de las manos de la flor de cerezo, y se posicionó flotando a varios metros de altura en el centro del salón, dejando por supuesto anonadados a los presentes que esperaban impacientes qué sucedería con el extraño objeto. Un humo rosáceo fue saliendo lentamente de éste, al principio parecía únicamente eso, simple humo…hasta que fue tomando forma, una forma conocida para dos de las personas que se hallaban ahí. El espíritu de Nadeshiko Kinomoto acababa de aparecer frente a ellos, tan bella y vivaz como Sakura y Ieran la recordaban, el alma de la mujer les regaló una amplia sonrisa a los presentes.

-Mis saludos a todos-inició con voz cantarina-supongo que deben estar muy sorprendidos por mi presencia, y no los culpo, no es normal que un espíritu se presente cualquier día, ¿no?-bromeó haciendo que todos salieran de su estupefacción, aunque no por completo

-Ma-mamá-se atrevió a decir Sakura, temerosa y emocionada a la vez-¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que…

-Todo a su tiempo, mi pequeña Sakura-sonrió con cariño-Ieran, cuánto tiempo sin vernos-sus ojos verdes pasaron de su hija a la jefa del clan, que hizo una pequeña reverencia-y supongo que tú debes ser Syaoran, su hijo-el joven afirmó con la cabeza-es un gusto poder conocerte, siempre es un placer saludar a un amigo de mi hija-le guiñó un ojo con amabilidad

-¿Por qué te has presentado, Nadeshiko?-cuestionó directa como era, Ieran Li

-Pues es bastante largo de explicar, trataré de ser lo más clara posible, ya que estamos tratando un asunto muy riesgoso-su rostro se tensó-como deben conocer ya, le di este brazalete a Sakura cuando me comuniqué con ella en un sueño-dijo mostrando el objeto recién nombrado-allí le expliqué que debía venir aquí para encontrarse contigo, Ieran y así enfrentar juntas estos extraños acontecimientos-suspiró-confiaba en que pudieran revelar pronto el misterio del brazalete, pero no fue así, y yo no podía aparecer ante ustedes si es que alguien con mi sangre y poder mágico no presionaba el grabado que está al centro. Cuando Sakura lo tomó con fuerza y sin querer apretó la rosa, logró liberarme…

-¿Y por qué estabas dentro de ese brazalete, mamá?

-A eso voy Sakura-contestó sin perder el buen ánimo-deben ya saber que este brazalete sólo pueden poseerlo las hechiceras que pertenecen a las Rosas de Oriente. Como Ieran debía sospechar, yo pertenecía a este clan, mi madre y mi abuela también, así como muchas de mis antepasadas que igualmente tenían magia. Desde que era niña fui entrenada para ser parte de él, y yo estaba muy feliz con este suceso, ya que me habían enseñado a querer al clan como a mi propia familia.-sonrió con melancolía-fui parte de él muchos años, por eso viajaba continuamente a Hong Kong. Cuando cumplí 16 años, me enamoré de Fujitaka, y decidimos casarnos; él aceptó que yo fuera una hechicera y no me prohibió seguir en el clan, mas poco antes de que naciera Touya, me enteré de que la familia a la que yo había pertenecido tanto tiempo me había estado engañando…-la aflicción se apoderó de ella-yo no estaba de acuerdo con la magia negra, me parecía un truco sucio usado sólo por magos oscuros, y aunque las miembros del clan lo sabían…habían estado utilizando magia negra para apropiarse del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente a mis espaldas. Y eso fue demasiado para mí, no pude aceptarlo y abandoné el clan. Claro que ellas no me perdonaron jamás lo que hice, y juraron vengarse.

-¿Vengarse? ¿De qué forma?-Sakura estaba sumamente impresionada con la historia que narraba su progenitora

-Jamás lo supe, ya que decidí dejar la magia cuando nació tu hermano, quería protegerlos a ti y a él del odio de las Rosas de Oriente. Unos años después, la que entonces era la jefa del clan se presentó en mi casa, me contó que habían perdido en una batalla contra el clan Li y que el Concilio las había destituido como clan oficial porque se habían encontrado nuevas pruebas de que utilizaban magia negra, y unidas con las que había mostrado el mago Clow años atrás, daban como resultado la anulación definitiva del clan. Ella me culpó por todo…me dijo que si yo hubiera permanecido a su lado hubieran ganado la batalla contra los Li. Además, me advirtió que conseguiría juntar de nuevo al clan, y nuevas seguidoras para cobrar venganza, contra mi familia, y contra los Li. Admito que no le creí, ella estaba derrotada, era imposible que lograra levantarse de las cenizas. Sin embargo, como precaución, utilicé un hechizo muy antiguo y complicado para encerrar una parte de mi alma en el brazalete, en caso de que las Rosas cumplieran su amenaza. Y fue así…desde hace cinco años el clan de las Rosas de Oriente ha estado operando en las sombras, cada vez con más poder.

-¿Quieres decir desde…la muerte de mi padre?-Sakura temblaba por las revelaciones, era demasiado para un día

-Así es, unos meses antes de eso. Yo le había pedido a Fujitaka que te entregara el brazalete si es que empezaba a notar sucesos extraños alrededor de nuestra familia; en caso de que me sucediera algo…pues comenzaba a sentirme débil y debía asegurarme de que ese brazalete llegara a tus manos a como dé lugar. Mas no contaba con que las Rosas de Oriente iniciaran su venganza…asesinando a tu padre, Sakura-lágrimas cristalinas rodaron por las mejillas de madre e hija al rememorar ese hecho-por este motivo, la única manera de entregarte la pulsera fue mediante un sueño en el pudiera hablarte personalmente. Estuve batallando muchos años para comunicarme contigo, el problema era que tú ya no creías en la magia y habías cerrado tu mente a cualquier contacto con ella-la hija de Fujitaka bajó la mirada arrepentida-finalmente pude hacerlo luego de que volviste de la casa de Tomoeda y recordaste tu pasado, y quién eras en realidad…una Maestra de Cartas, una hechicera poseedora de una magia pura y poderosa-comentó con admiración

-¿Es decir que ese clan mató a mi padre?-los ojos de Sakura brillaron con determinación…el odio hacia esas asesinas recorría sus venas

-No debes contaminarte por ese sentimiento, Sakura-dijo seriamente Nadeshiko. Esa conversación se había vuelto sólo entre ellas dos, por lo que los Li no deseaban interferir-a lo que he venido es a advertirte que las Rosas no se quedarán encubiertas mucho tiempo. Las señales son el ataque que sufrieron Syaoran y tú ayer, y las muertes en cadena de los miembros del Concilio. Deben estar listos en caso de que decidan presentarse y cumplir con la amenaza que juraron. Destruir a los Li…y a mi familia. Su furia hacia ti es doble, ya que eres mi hija, y además posees las cartas creadas por Clow, quien es uno de los magos a los que más detestan por denunciarlas, lo que quiere decir que la reencarnación de él, corre el mismo peligro que ustedes. Deben ser aliados en esta batalla-dijo con voz más alta de lo común, dirigiéndose a los presentes-así podrán superar el mal tiempo que se avecina.-sonrió a medias-yo ya no podré volver a aconsejarlos, pero confío en que vencerán…

-¿Ya te vas mamá?-Sakura se acercó sollozante al espectro, notando que esa era la despedida

-Sí hija, esta será la última vez que nos veamos.-la abrazó con delicadeza-y debo decirte una cosa más: No estés triste, sonríe como siempre. Porque tu padre y yo estaremos muy felices cuidándote desde el cielo-le murmuró al oído antes de desvanecerse en la forma de miles de pétalos de cerezo, quedando el brazalete otra vez en manos de la esmeralda que yacía arrodillada en el suelo llorando silenciosamente…de felicidad.

"_Tu padre y yo estaremos juntos cuidándote desde el cielo"_

Escuchó nuevamente en su corazón a su progenitora, y una sonrisa verdadera apareció su rostro. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. Ya no pensaba llorar más, no tenía motivos. Por más de que sus padres ya no estuvieran a su lado, todavía seguían velando por ella. Así estaba segura de que podría cumplir todo lo que se propusiera. No importaba que aquel clan deseara verla muerta, contaba con el apoyo y cariño de las personas más importantes en su vida, de sus seres queridos…

Y eso era lo único que necesitaba para triunfar.

**-----Fin del 7mo capítulo-----**

¡Hola a todos! Lo sé…no tengo perdón por no haber actualizado por… ¡¿casi 7 meses?! O.O No puedo creer como pasa el tiempo, y ahora me siento aún peor, disculpen. Prometí hacerlo pronto pero he estado muy ocupada con las clases y tareas así que no me ha dado el tiempo, ya tenía avanzadas varias páginas de este capítulo, mas me faltaba el final. Ahora que ya está listo al fin puedo actualizar.

Pasemos a las respuestas de los reviews, no dispongo de mucho tiempo así que no podré alargarme demasiado. Desde ya les agradezco a todos los que dejan un comentario en mi fic, no importa el tamaño ni nada de eso, aprecio que se den el tiempo para leer y comentar n.n

**Esmeraldy**: ¡Hola! Que bueno que te gustó el fic :) En serio gracias por dejar un review. Lamento no haber podido cumplir tu deseo de que Sakura se acordara de todo, pero quien sabe y luego recupera la memoria jeje. ¡Besos! Espero que leas este capítulo y que te agrade, me disculpo por no haberlo podido subir pronto.

**Dani: **Konichi-waa! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo. :D Gracias por tu review. Pues como ves, Sakura no se acuerda de lo que pasó aunque…tiene pequeños flashes, así que tal vez pronto recupere la memoria. Y sí, la madre de Syaoran fue muy cruel, y en este capítulo aún más, trata de entenderla, no quiere perder a su hijo jeje. Lamento que hayas creído que ya no iba a actualizar, por eso no te preocupes, que por nada del mundo pienso dejar este fic, quizás me demore, pero seguiré con él. Espero que te guste este cap. y seguir contando contigo. ¡Saludos!

**Celina Sosa:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Te agradezco mucho por seguir mi fic desde el principio, en serio tu apoyo es muy valioso para mí ñ-ñ Jeje, dices que te quedaste igual que Syaoran, espero que este capítulo te haya servido para aclarar un poco tus dudas. Ojalá y esta actualización sea de tu agrado y pueda seguir contando con tus review. Besitos.

**Lyssette Reyes:** ¡Hola! Tienes razón, mucho tiempo ha pasado, ¿verdad? Lo lamento, me hubiera gustado actualizar antes, pero el tiempo no me alcanza T.T Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo jeje Syao sí tuvo un ataque de celos, mas terminó todo bien con el besito, tienes razón, sólo ella está autorizada para besarlo, sin importar lo mucho que nos duela a las fans u.uU Espero que se respondan algunas de tus preguntas, y que puedas dejar un comentario. ¡Saludos y suerte con tu fic!

**Luz:** ¡Nihao amiga! Me alegro de que te haya gustado la actualización anterior. Jejeje todavía falta para que Syaoran se atreva a decirle todo a Sakura, sólo habrá que tener un poco de paciencia n-n Sip, aparecieron las malas a traer problemas, en este capítulo no salieron, pero pronto tendrás más noticias de ellas. ¡Gracias! Que lindo que digas que mis actualizaciones valen la pena, me subes los ánimos de verdad. Siento no haber podido subir pronto la continuación. Tarde, pero espero que te guste y si puedas déjame un review para decirme tu opinión. Besitos.

**LMUndine:** ¡Hola! Jajaja, sí el inicio estaba como para matar a Syaoran, pero luego enmendó su error el pobrecito. Que bien que te gustó el cap, ojalá que este también. Gracias por el review. ¡Saludos!

**LuNa:** ¡Konichi-puu! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y decir que te parece sugoi ñ.ñ Me alegro de que te haya gustado la escena del beso jeje. Lamento mucho el no haber subido pronto la actualización y dejarte con las ansias, espero que puedas leer este cap. y dejarme un comentario. Besos.

**Artemisa Mond:** Hola! Que bien que te gustó, aquí te dejo el próximo, bastante tarde pero finalmente llegó. Me gustaría que lo leas y me dejes tu opinión. ¡Sayonara!

**FlorHaunted:** Holas! Gracias por el review. Jajaja y pues, no fue tanto una cachetada para Syaoran, pero de que le dolió…ni quien lo dude n.nU No te preocupes por no haber podido comentar la vez pasada, te agradezco por haber leído. Que bueno que el fic te parezca bueno. Espero poder seguir contando con tu apoyo. Saludos!

**Koishikawa:** Konichi-waa! Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado tanto el fic, y lamento no haber actualizado por bastante tiempo. Espero que leas este capítulo y que responda tus preguntas. Me gustaría recibir otro review tuyo jeje. Besos y saludos.

**Hitomi Shimizu:** ¡Hola otra vez! Que lindo review, muchas gracias jeje. De verdad te parece que llegó pronto el beso? Tal vez sí me adelanté un poco ñ-ñ' Y ahora que lo veo así, concuerdo en que medio raro el cap jaja, de todas formas que bueno que te gustó. Ojalá que este capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas, y disculpa por no haberlo subido pronto. No voy a dejar el fic por eso no te preocupes, quizás sí me demore, pero no lo dejaré, es como mi bebé jajaja. Ja ne!

**Rosh Bernal:** Nihao! Y…de nada jeje, me gusta mucho contestar los reviews, aprecio todos los comentarios de los lectores :) No pude cumplir tu pedido, Sakura no se acordó de lo que sucedió, pero prometo que pronto tal vez lo haga ñ-ñ Espero con ansias tu review y ojalá que te guste el cap. Besos!!

**Fuoco Baisse:** ¡Holaa! Gracias por tu review, me encantó de verdad n.n La inspiración se me fue un poco, pero finalmente aquí te dejo el nuevo capítulo, con bastante tiempo de retraso, mas espero que puedas leerlo y te siga gustando :) Te repito que tus reviews me dan muchos ánimos para seguir, y que lindo lo que dices de que mi fic es muy bueno, te lo agradezco mucho jeje. Ojalá leas esta actualización, estaré esperando con muchas ganas tu opinión. Muchos besos!

**Kerkira HiwAtem:** ¡Konichi-waa amiga! No te preocupes por no haber podido dejar review pronto, lo importante es que lo leíste y me dejaste tu opinión, mil gracias! n.n Que bueno que te gustó jeje. Syaoran le respondió a su madre de una forma que no debía, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo en que es horrible que traten de manejar tu vida u-u A mí también me hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Sakura! No me importa ser víctima de Tomoyo y Mei si tengo una recompensa como esa jaja. Lamento no haber subido pronto el cap, estoy muy arrepentida por eso, ojalá que la alerta funcione y puedas leer esta actualización y dejarme tu comentario. Y que puedas subir pronto un nuevo capítulo de tu fic, me dejaste muy intrigada! Un besito! Cuídate!

**Chieko Saotome:** ¡Hola! Gracias por los reviews que me mandaste, en serio gracias por tu preocupación por que actualizara jeje. Descuida no me pareces borde, agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo para dejarme review. Lamento mucho mucho no haber podido subir el capítulo pronto y haberlos dejado esperando, trataré de actualizar más a menudo, y no te preocupes, no voy a abandonar el fic, así que por más de que me demore no creas eso por favor :D Un beso!

**Watery:** Nihao! Te agradezco el review ñ.ñ Que bien que te gustó el fic y lamento haberte dejado con el alma en un hilo, espero que te agrade este capítulo y recompense la demora. Gracias por el ánimo. Ojalá pueda seguir contando contigo. ¡Saludos!

Eso es todo. Me fascinaron todos sus review, gracias por comentar, ustedes son los que me dan ánimos para seguir con el fic. A los que leen la historia y no dejan review, ojalá pueda hacerlo, me gustaría saber que piensan de los capítulos ñ-ñ

**Y les tengo un anuncio respecto al tema. Me he enterado que está prohibido contestar reviews en los capítulos, así que esta será la última vez que lo haga, ahora utilizaré el sistema reply con los usuarios logeados y a los anónimos: por favor al momento de firmar dejen sus mails para poder contestarles :D**

Dentro de poco tendré exámenes así que no podré actualizar muy pronto, pero les prometo que en mis vacaciones de bimestre me dedicaré al siguiente capítulo, para agosto ya tendrán noticias mías, así que les pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia, y no crean que voy a dejar el fic, eso nunca jejeje.

Espero recibir sus comentarios en este capítulo, ya saben críticas constructivas, halagos, tomatazos y hasta flammers son bienvenidos, así que no duden en dejarme su opinión.

¡Muchos besos y saludos! ¡Cuídense!

Hikari


	8. Una visita inesperada

**Sentimientos Encontrados**

**Por**

**Naughtgelic**

"Una visita inesperada"

El crepúsculo mortecino iluminaba a medias el patio de la mansión Li, donde dos jóvenes entrenaban arduamente. Al parecer, estaban bastante concentrados en su práctica, pues ninguno de los dos había notado que en pocas horas anochecería.

-Estás mejorando mucho.-sonrió complacido Syaoran mientras esquivaba ágilmente uno de los ataques de la ojiverde frente a él.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el primer entrenamiento de ambos, y el nivel de habilidad de Sakura estaba ya muy cercano al de su instructor, para plena satisfacción de éste.

-Gracias.-respondió la Card Master con la voz algo entrecortada, sin perder de vista su objetivo: derribar al menor de los Li. Venía tratando de hacerlo desde hacía algún tiempo, pero sin conseguirlo. Finalmente se detuvo agotada, e inhaló profundamente. Su cuerpo no daba para más.

-¿Quieres que descansemos por hoy?-preguntó el pequeño lobo, condescendientemente, recibiendo un gesto afirmativo de parte de Sakura.-A fin de cuentas, todavía tenemos que practicar matemáticas.

La mirada de horror de la japonesa lo dijo todo. Esa no era exactamente su idea de pasar la tarde de un viernes.- ¿No puede ser otro día?-dijo esperanzada.

-Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero sabes que el examen es el lunes, y si no estudias, estoy casi seguro de que reprobarás…lo cual significa que yo igual.-murmuró por lo bajo, desaprobando por completo los métodos de su profesora.

-Bueno…supongo que no me queda de otra.-aceptó Sakura dirigiendo sus bellos ojos verdes con cansancio hacia el cielo, que en ese momento se hallaba de un curioso color naranja. El sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte .-Es precioso.-comentó inconscientemente, observando con fijeza el espectáculo que les estaba ofreciendo la naturaleza.

-Tienes razón…desde siempre me ha gustado ver cuando el sol se oculta. Aunque en mi opinión, nada se compara a ver la puesta de sol desde Japón.

La flor de cerezo miró asombrada a Syaoran, recordando aquel momento tan especial que habían compartido en un parque de Tomoeda…bajo el crepúsculo. Y se preguntó súbitamente si él lo recordaba también. Un sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas, últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en su amor de la infancia…en él, y en esa vez que habían estado resfriados y en que él se había quedado a dormir a su lado. Lo que había sucedido seguía siéndole una intriga, y aún no conseguía el valor para preguntarle al ambarino.

-Es mejor que entremos, pronto empezará a hacer frío y creo que no estamos vestidos para la ocasión.-rió ligeramente Xiao Lang, sin percibir lo que pasaba por la mente de su acompañante.

Se encaminaron hacia la enorme puerta de la casa en la que residía la numerosa familia de Syaoran. El calor acogedor que producía la chimenea los invadió, reconfortándolos luego de una agitada tarde.

-Iré a traer los libros y unas cuantas hojas para resolver los ejercicios. Espérame en el comedor.-sugirió Li, subiendo velozmente las escaleras.

Sakura comenzó a caminar con desgano hacia el lugar que le había indicado. Odiaba matemáticas, y a pesar de que trataba de entenderlas le resultaba imposible, esperaba poder aprender siquiera un poco, pues no quería ser la causa de que Syaoran reprobara en su materia favorita. Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por él.

El enorme comedor de la mansión lucía tenuemente alumbrado por la lámpara en forma de araña de cristal que colgaba desde el techo y la fina decoración de las paredes hacía juego a la perfección con el delicado bordado del mantel. Sakura no pudo evitar quedarse extasiada una vez más al ver lo ordenado y hermoso que lucía todo, hasta llegar al punto de sentirse fuera de tono. Sabía que jamás podría ser parte de la cerrada y excluyente sociedad china, pero no tenía opción…estaba obligada a formar parte de ella si deseaba salvar su vida y la de sus seres queridos.

La noticia de la venganza del clan de las Rosas de Oriente había causado un gran revuelo en la mansión Li, y muchos cambios de personalidad en sus habitantes a la misma vez.

Eriol había dejado de reír tan despreocupadamente; es más, lucía pensativo la mayoría del tiempo, y se pasaba todos los ratos libres que poseía en la biblioteca, ojeando libros de magia antigua así como poderosa. Buscando una manera de mantener su mente ocupada y fuera de aquella amenaza que ponía en riesgo a muchos de los que conocía.

La jefa del clan por el contrario, había cambiado para bien…o al menos eso es lo que sentía Sakura. No la trataba como si fuera una gema valiosa de la cual tenía que cuidar, por supuesto, pero las miradas frías y de repulsión habían cesado, y su trato había vuelto a ser cordial y respetuoso. La aparición de Nadeshiko Kinomoto le había demostrado que la presencia de la flor de cerezo no era la causante de los peligros a los que estaba sometida su familia.

Sin embargo, la actitud que más preocupaba a Sakura, era la de su mejor amiga. Tomoyo actuaba muy extraño últimamente, y para alguien que la conocía tan bien como su prima, era mucho más notorio. La siempre risueña heredera de la compañía Daidouji lucía apagada, deprimida, sin ganas de nada, y eso era sencillamente intrigante, pues ella era la que menos debería estar afectada con el problema, en la opinión de Kinomoto. Tenían suerte de que Eriol estuviera viviendo con ellos, ya que él era el único que lograba de vez en cuando sacarle una sonrisa a la joven de ojos amatista con su extraño sentido del humor.

Sakura suspiró y tomó asiento en una de las sillas de caoba de primera calidad, lista para su tortura. Minutos después llegó Syaoran a la habitación. No se había cambiado –seguía con su traje de combate verde jade sin mangas- pero llevaba el cabello mojado y desordenado, un poco más que de costumbre.

La hija de Fujitaka no pudo evitar sonrojarse, como varias pertenecientes al sexo femenino, había notado lo bien que se veía el menor de los Li luego de entrenar artes marciales, o fútbol en otras ocasiones; con las gotas de agua recorriendo libremente por su rostro sin que él se preocupara por retirarlas.

-¿Lista?-preguntó divertido, tomando asiento al lado de ella, y sabiendo de antemano cuál sería la contestación a su pregunta.

-Cuando quieras.-mintió hábilmente Sakura, mirándolo desafiante. Estaba decidida a no dejar que ningún problema de matemática fuera capaz de derrotarla.

-De acuerdo, empezaremos con algo de geometría del espacio.-tenía que admitir que le había sorprendido la respuesta, se esperaba un: "¡No, por favor!", mas le agradaba la fuerza de voluntad que estaba demostrando Sakura.-Calcula la medida del ángulo formado por las perpendiculares trazadas desde M a los semiplanos P y Q que forman un diedro de 110 grados…

Ya habían pasado como mil horas luego de que Syaoran le dictara el primer ejercicio, o eso es lo que pensaba Sakura. Estaba mareada. Tantas fórmulas, propiedades y demás eran demasiado. Y aunque estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo para atender la clase, tenía un pequeño inconveniente, estaba prestándole más atención a su maestro personal que a los mismos problemas.

Y es que simplemente no le era fácil evitarlo, Syaoran tenía algo especial cuando trataba de enseñarle, que le atraía y no la dejaba concentrarse. Bueno…mejor dicho no sólo cuando estudiaban juntos, sino que ya en diversas ocasiones se había pescado a sí misma observándolo como una adolescente enamorada. ¡Estaba enloqueciendo!

-¿Cómo les va?-la voz dulce de Tomoyo le hizo dar un salto en la silla cuando se encontraba perdida en sus reflexiones. La nívea llevaba una bandeja con un plato de recién horneadas galletas de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y dos vasos de leche.-Se me ocurrió que necesitaban tomar un refrigerio.-ofreció con una sonrisa, ubicando la bandeja al frente de los castaños para que tuvieran fácil acceso a lo que había en ella.

-Te lo agradezco muchísimo T-chan.-susurró Kinomoto con la intención de que únicamente su prima la oyera, aprovechando que su tutor estaba ocupado degustando los bocadillos.

-¿Tan mal profesor es?-rió pícaramente la joven en el mismo tono que su interlocutora.

"_Todo lo contrario."_ se dijo mentalmente la ojiverde, sonriendo con ternura al ver el bigote de leche que le había quedado a Syaoran al ingerir dicha bebida.

Repentinamente, el timbre sonó fuerte y claro.

-Descuiden, iré yo, a fin de cuentas ya estoy de pie.-ofreció Tomoyo, guiñándoles el ojo a sus amigos. Hoy estaba de mejor humor que en los pasados días.

La puerta principal estaba cerca del comedor así que no le costó más de unos pocos segundos llegar hasta allá, donde se apresuró a abrirle al desconocido, llevándose una sorpresa bastante impactante.

-¿Eres tú, Tommy?-exclamó la recién llegada bajando los lentes de sol que llevaba puestos hasta mitad de su respingada nariz para mirar con atención a la japonesa, descubriendo que ciertamente, era ella.- ¡No me imaginé encontrarte aquí! ¿Cómo son las coincidencias, verdad?-dijo entre incrédula y emocionada, echándole los brazos al cuello a Tomoyo y propinándole un beso en cada mejilla.

-No-Noeru.-logró decir la aludida, estática ante aquel inesperado reencuentro.-Pasa, por favor.-la invitó, tomando las dos maletas que la mujer que respondía al nombre de Noeru había dejado en el suelo en el instante en que la saludó efusivamente.

Ya dentro de la mansión, en el recibidor específicamente, Tomoyo volvió a tomar la palabra, levantando una de sus cejas con desconcierto.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-cuestionó con impaciencia, francamente nunca había pensado volver a verla, no es que no se alegrara por el hecho, en parte sí lo hacía pero…era increíble que ella estuviera justamente en esa casa, cuando no tenía ninguna relación con los Li.

-Vine a visitar a mi novio.-pronunció resueltamente.-Me enteré que se hospedaba aquí y quería verlo.-sonrió despreocupadamente.

Daidouji suspiró.

No había cambiado absolutamente nada. Y es que durante el largo periodo en el que la conocía, Noeru Yoshima siempre había demostrado esa forma de ser irresponsable y decidida.

Se habían hecho amigas en el tiempo en que la hija de Sonomi había tenido que vivir en Francia por negocios de su madre, dejando de verse cuando ésta tuvo que partir hacia China. Habían asistido juntas a una escuela privada en París, y al descubrir que tenían unas cuantas cosas en común, se habían vuelto cercanas. Al igual que Tomoyo, Yoshima también adoraba el diseño de modas.

Noeru era japonesa y francesa a la misma vez. Su padre era el embajador de Japón en Francia, así es como había conocido la madre de la joven, una dama de la alta sociedad parisina. Había que reconocer que aquella rara mezcla había dado buenos resultados, pues Noeru no era para nada poco agraciada. Tenía una figura muy bien proporcionada para sus 18 años de edad con un rostro por el que muchas modelos pagarían un alto precio, del cual estaba muy orgullosa, quizá en exceso. Los grandes ojos celestes, herencia de su madre, iban de maravilla con su piel blanca sonrosada en las mejillas y su cabello pelirrojo, largo hasta la altura de la cadera, que enmarcaba su cara con un moderno flequillo.

-¿No crees que es lindo vernos de nuevo, Tommy?-dijo en chino con un cierto acento francés, ya que ese había sido el primer idioma que le habían enseñado de niña.-Mis padres no querían que viniera, pero ya sabes que cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quiero, soy muy buena en ello.-Definitivamente era la clásica chica mimada de padres adinerados que cumplían hasta sus mínimos caprichos.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Tomoyo la observó por unos segundos con consternación. Había dicho que venía a ver a su novio, pero ¿quién podría ser? Los únicos disponibles eran Syaoran, Yukito y…Eriol. Trató de no pensar en ello, era imposible que ellos tuvieran algo que ver con una mujer como Noeru, que sólo se relacionaba con gente selecta.

-¿Quién era el que tocaba?-Sakura ingresó a la estancia parsimoniosamente acompañada de Syaoran que miraba a la visitante con desconcierto, como preguntándose qué hacía en su hogar.

-Oh, lamento no haberles avisado.-se disculpó la morena-Ella es Noeru, una amiga que conocí en…

Mas no había terminado de hacer la introducción necesaria, cuando la pelirroja se adelantó caminando directamente hacia el menor de los Li, contoneándose ligeramente y con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios rojos como la sangre.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Noeru Yoshima, aunque tú puedes llamarme Noeru.-dijo sugestivamente, al tiempo que batía su larga cabellera y parpadeaba dejando notar sus largas pestañas.

-Syaoran Li.-respondió el aludido sin darle mucha importancia al notorio coqueteo. Seguía siendo tan desconfiado como de niño.

Sakura se había quedado de una pieza al ver lo desinhibida que era Yoshima. ¿Acaso pensaba intentar algo con Syaoran? ¡No tenía ningún derecho! La fulminó con la mirada como si tratara de hacerla desaparecer por donde vino.

-¿Practicas artes marciales?-cuestionó la recién llegada con más admiración de lo normal-siempre me han gustado, pero temo que no soy muy buena en ello. Tal vez podrías darme unas cuantas lecciones. Se nota que te ha dado buenos resultados.-susurró poniendo sus manos sobre uno de los brazos de él, donde se habían desarrollado los músculos.

Kinomoto carraspeó sonoramente, interponiéndose entre ambos.

-Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto.-pronunció lentamente modulando la voz y fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Oh, hola.-contestó la interpelada sin despegar la vista de encima a su objetivo.-Eres… ¿su novia?

Nadie se esperaba esa pregunta y menos Sakura cuyas mejillas tomaron inmediatamente un color sonrosado al igual que las de Li. Se odiaba a sí misma por dejar que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera cuando algo la avergonzaba.

Sin embargo, tuvo suerte de que se escucharan pasos en la escalera y dos siluetas aparecieran en la estancia conversando animadamente.

Tomoyo no pudo prever lo que sucedió a continuación, y vaya que la lastimó ser testigo de un hecho como ese. Cuando se dio cuenta, Noeru ya se encontraba al pie de la escalera abrazando efusivamente al joven que había bajado.

-¡Eriol! ¿No te esperabas verme aquí, cierto? Quería darte una sorpresa, y te la di por esa cara de espanto que tienes.-rió musicalmente besando en los labios al inglés, que parecía en estado de coma.

-Noeru.-dijo calmadamente recobrando el sentido.- ¿Cómo…cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Creí que te quedarías en Inglaterra y…

-Fácil.-respondió la de ojos claros.-me dijiste que tenías que venir a Hong Kong a la casa de una tal familia Li, así que pregunté por ella. Es muy conocida por aquí, ¿sabes? No me diste explicaciones de porqué te marchabas, así que decidí venir a pedírtelas personalmente.

-Esperen un minuto. Eriol, ¿ella es tu novia?-preguntó Syaoran abriendo los ojos de par en par y mirando interrogante al ojiazul.-_"No creo que a él le guste la actitud de esa chica conmigo_."-pensó el pequeño lobo confundido.

-En realidad, soy su prometida.-se adelantó Noeru con una brillante sonrisa.-Estábamos saliendo desde hace dos años y vimos que ya era momento de formalizar un poco la situación. Gracias por entretenerme mientras él llegaba, Syaoran.-murmuró guiñándole un ojo al ambarino.

Meikyo, que había llegado con Eriol, la observó con molestia, dirigiéndole una mirada muy similar a la que Sakura le dedicara minutos antes.

La tensión se podía respirar en el ambiente. La llegada de aquella extraña mujer había revolucionado la antes tranquila tarde. La única que no participaba en la discusión era Tomoyo, que se hallaba en el mismo lugar junto a la puerta, con la incredulidad tatuada en sus orbes amatistas.

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo allí?

Francamente no lo comprendía. Resultaba que Eriol tenía una prometida, y que aún peor, era una sus amigas. Era imposible. Justo cuando ella había comenzado a…Suspiró tristemente. Agradecía que nadie le estuviera prestando atención, ya que notaba que sus ojos se estaban cristalizando y sería raro que la vieran llorar sin razón aparente.

Se limpió los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta. Debía mostrarse fuerte, no tenía porqué lastimarle que Eriol tuviera una novia o lo que fuese. Ellos no tenían nada. Pero no podía negar que le hubiera gustado enterarse de la boca de él y no de esa forma tan abrupta, al menos así no se habría hecho falsas ilusiones.

-Bueno Noeru…supongo que piensas hospedarte en la mansión Li, ¿no es cierto?-cuestionó Tomoyo con indiferencia, tratando de que su voz no mostrara ningún signo de flaqueza.

-¡Eso me gustaría mucho!-respondió ella con alegría.-Así puedo estar más cerca de mi querido Eri.-sonrió cariñosamente tomando al joven de la mano.

-Pe-pero…-Syaoran miró a Daidouji con interrogación. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Por muy prometida de Eriol que fuese, no poseía ningún tipo de magia-o al menos no podía sentir su presencia-y era imposible que se quedara en el hogar de uno de los clanes más poderosos de China sin tener conocimiento del mundo mágico.

-¿Qué ocurre Syaoran?-en los ojos de la reencarnación del mago Clow pareció brillar algo parecido a la esperanza. Sería su imaginación o él no deseaba que la chica en cuestión se quedara en la mansión Li…

-Pues, ¿ella sabe lo de…?

Mas sus palabras quedaron colgadas en el aire, ya que una nueva interrupción de Noeru no le permitió continuar.

-¿Te refieres a si sé lo de la magia y todo eso, Syao?-murmuró sonriente con un exceso de confianza que molestó a Li.-Por supuesto, ¡qué clase de pareja seríamos si Eriol no me hubiera contado todos sus secretos!-rió alegremente.

-Sí, es cierto, ella está enterada de lo que soy en realidad, no temas por eso Syaoran.-acotó Hiraguizawa con pesar, viendo las esperanzas desvanecerse tan velozmente como habían aparecido.

-En ese caso, por favor Noeru, acompáñame a avisarle de esto a la Dama Li.-anunció Tomoyo solemnemente, encaminándose hacia el despacho de la recién nombrada jefa del clan, seguida de cerca por la que fue su compañera de estudios.

Eriol la observó con curiosidad hasta que desapareció tras la puerta del despacho. No sabía porqué, pero no le agradaba la idea de que ella supiera que tenía una prometida. No entendía la razón por la cual Noeru había tenido que aparecer justo cuando las cosas estaban tan complicadas. Todo le iba mal últimamente.

Por su parte, Sakura contemplaba la escena con confusión, y una enorme gota en su cabeza.

-¿Tomoyo es ahora la anfitriona de la mansión?-le susurró al menor de los Li que se hallaba a su lado.

-Ehh…no tengo idea.-respondió él en el mismo tono. Se hallaba igual o aún más confundido que Kinomoto.

Y además, entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía el chico de anteojos. Le había sucedido un hecho parecido cuando viajó a Japón a recolectar las cartas Clow. Era bastante frustrante que alguien se presentara diciéndole a todo el mundo que era tu prometida sin siquiera consultártelo. Peor aún cuando ese alguien era tu prima, y tenía el carácter de Mei Ling Li.

Syaoran suspiró aliviado. Agradecía enormemente ya haber pasado esa tormentosa etapa de su vida, y claro, no estar en el lugar de Eriol en ese momento.

-¡No! No tengo ni un poco de ganas de llevarte a conocer la ciudad, Noeru y además es de noche. ¿No lo comprendes?-gruñó Eriol exasperado. Era la cuarta vez que le venía repitiendo eso a su prometida, pero ella se empecinaba en ignorarlo y seguir insistiendo como un muñeco de cuerda.

-No es justo Eri. Acabo de llegar, sé más amable conmigo. ¿No me has extrañado todo este tiempo?-dijo dulcemente, echándole los brazos al cuello, al frustrado mago.

Si no conseguía lo que quería siendo insistente, lo haría con dulzura. Eriol nunca se resistía cuando ella endulzaba sus palabras y le sonreía encantadoramente. Y es que Noeru Yoshima tenía muchas facetas que eran parte de su personalidad.

Demasiadas.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor. Mira que hice un viaje tan largo sólo para verte. ¿No aprecias lo que hago por ti?-musitó tristemente. La culpa también podía funcionar bien. No por nada había tomado clases de actuación.

-_"Esta vez no"_-se dijo Eriol, totalmente decidido.-Estoy cansado, he estado leyendo todo el día y me arden los ojos. Quiero descansar…

-Aishh, está bien. Te haré compañía, quiero pasar tiempo con-

-…a solas.-finalizó mirándola directamente y dándose cuenta que ella le devolvía la mirada con fiereza. Estaba dolida.

-Como quieras. Buscaré algo que hacer y volveré cuando se te haya pasado ese geniecito tuyo.-contestó bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

Noeru resopló. Nadie nunca le había negado algo que deseaba. Definitivamente esto no iba a quedar así.

-_"Ya veremos quien se sale con la suya."_-pensó caprichosamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación de su prometido, encontrándose frente a frente con Syaoran que iba entrando, seguramente para visitar a Eriol.

La pelirroja sonrió complacida y le guiñó un ojo al joven, cuyas mejillas se colorearon ligeramente por las atrevidas insinuaciones que venía mostrándole ella desde su llegada.

-Vaya sorpresa que nos tenías, 'Eri'.-rió Xiao Lang después de que Yoshima desapareciera por el corredor, deleitándose con la mirada asesina que le regaló el inglés. No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de cobrarse las pasadas que le había hecho su ahora mejor amigo.

-Mejor cállate, Syaoran. No estoy de muy buen humor.-Hiraguizawa frunció el ceño con fastidio, no era normal ver sus relajadas facciones de esa forma.

-¿No te agrada ver a tu prometida?-le cuestionó Li, poniéndose inmediatamente serio al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-Es sólo que…no lo sé.

Suspiró mirando a Syaoran con un aire de intranquilidad en su persona.

-Antes me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, era divertido. Yo sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo, sin embargo últimamente-mas bien desde que llegó-me molesta que esté encima de mí todo el tiempo. Quiero algo de paz…

El hijo de Ieran rió de buena gana.

-Créeme que entiendo perfectamente tu situación. Tú no lo sabes, pero antes de que llegaras a Japón a causar todo ese desastre-le envió una mirada asesina ocasionando una sonrisa del inglés.- Mei Ling hacía casi lo mismo, gritándole al que la quisiera oír, aunque también al que no…que yo era su prometido, y también le encantaba tirarse encima de mí y no dejarme solo ni un segundo.-sonrió con resignación rememorando su inusual infancia.

-Vaya, no debió ser fácil conociendo a Mei Ling.-aceptó él, totalmente consternado.-lo que me pasa con Noeru es que antes no era así. Cada quien estaba por su lado y no teníamos que estar pendientes el uno del otro. Fue sólo por eso que decidí escogerla como mi prometida, ya que mi familia me estaba presionando mucho con el tema de sentar cabeza, tú sabes. Además que es realmente hermosa, las apariencias importan en la sociedad de Inglaterra.-admitió luego, con un poco culpabilidad.

-Aquí sucede igual.-concedió el pequeño lobo.-y hablando de Hong Kong…me es muy, pero muy extraño que mi señora madre haya dejado quedarse a esa chica. No es el prototipo de mujer ideal con el que ella tiene relación. Ni reservada ni recatada.-añadió rememorando el diminuto vestido que usaba Noeru.

Los dos hechiceros se miraron divertidos. Conocían perfectamente el carácter de la jefa de la mansión, especialmente el que era su vástago, y no dejaba hospedarse en ella a cualquier extraño, y menos aún si éste no poseía magia de algún tipo.

A Xiao Lang le apareció una gota en la cabeza al recordar lo que había escuchado por casualidad al pasar por el despacho de su progenitora cuando ésta estaba entrevistando a Yoshima, si se podía llamar así a ese intercambio de palabras.

_-"¡YO soy la prometida de la reencarnación del gran mago Clow Reed y tengo tanto derecho como cualquiera a quedarme aquí!"_-había proclamado con gran energía la de cabellos anaranjados.

-Supongo que porque tiene que ver conmigo.-musitó Eriol sin darle importancia.-a veces pienso que la señora Ieran me aprecia más de lo que merezco.-comentó, pagado de sí mismo.

-Oh sí, eres el hijo que siempre quiso.-respondió Li, sarcásticamente.-Hasta está pensando en adoptarte, yo que tú tendría cuidado.-finalizó su frase con malicia.

-Por supuesto, ¡quién no desearía un hijo como yo!

-Lo que digas. Ahora duérmete antes de que tu ego no entre en la habitación.-rió Syaoran haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento.-Buenas noches.-se despidió abandonando la habitación velozmente para practicar un poco con su espada antes de darse una ducha e ir a dormir. La tenacidad era una virtud que no se le había quitado con el pasar de los años.

-Igualmente.-respondió el ojiazul a pesar de que sabía que su descendiente ya no estaba a su lado.

Eriol inhaló lentamente. ¡Ha sido un día muy largo!, se dijo cansinamente echándose de largo en la cama de dos plazas. Tenía la cabeza hecha un revoltijo, tanto así que le estaba dando migraña. Mas sin darse cuenta, se abandonó lentamente a los brazos de Morfeo, aún pensando en lo complicada que sería su apacible vida en adelante.

-"_Sólo cinco minutos más."_-pensó esperanzada, Sakura. Y por extraño que pareciera, no era porque deseaba quedarse en su cama por unos cuantos segundos antes de levantarse, sino porque esperaba impaciente el sonido del timbre de la preparatoria.

Ese día le tocaban dos horas seguidas de matemática y este hecho, era simplemente demasiado cansino para ella, y para su cabeza que estaba a punto de explotar. A pesar de que ya había terminado el examen, y lo había resuelto sin mucho trabajo finalizando bastante rápido-para desconcierto suyo y regocijo de Syaoran-, a la profesora se le había ocurrido utilizar la última hora que les quedaba libre para adelantar el tema nuevo que les tenía preparado para mañana. Obviamente esto no fue del agrado de ninguno de sus estudiantes, que esperaban siquiera algo de descanso luego del desgaste mental que habían sufrido.

-"_Por favor… ¡toca de una vez!"_-casi lloriqueó Kinomoto en su mente, y para su buena suerte inmediatamente se oyó la campana. La hija de Fujitaka sonrió alegremente y se dispuso a ordenar sus cosas para salir lo más rápido posible del salón.

-¿Lista para irnos?-cuestionó su prima, que se sentaba a su lado. Tomoyo seguía actuando extraño, cosa que preocupaba a la esmeralda.

-Sí, por supuesto, no sabes cuanto he estado esperando este momento.-bromeó tratando de hacer reír a la nívea, cosa que no sucedió. Sakura frunció el ceño, confundida. No le agradaba ni un poquito ver el rostro desanimado y sin expresión de su amiga. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera para animarla.

-Creo que es mejor apresurarnos, me gustaría llegar temprano. Quiero terminar de diseñar el traje que te estoy haciendo. ¡Te quedará divino!-comentó con emoción, aunque no llegó a sus ojos.

La flor de cerezo le dedicó una media sonrisa. Era distraída claro, pero notaba cuando algo no iba bien, y más aún cuando tenía que ver con sus seres queridos.

-¿No vamos a esperar a los demás?-dijo levantando una ceja. Normalmente se iban todos juntos hacia la mansión, a excepción de Syaoran que tenía entrenamiento casi toda la semana.

-Eso tiene una explicación Kinomoto, despistada.-contestó divertida Mei Ling, apareciendo velozmente a su lado.-Nunca me voy a cansar de decir que deberías prestar más atención.-murmuró suavemente.-Lo que pasa es que hoy hay entrenamiento de fútbol y Xiao Lang tiene que ir por supuesto, además que también entrena el equipo de básquetbol y Eriol se ha unido a él, así que sólo estaremos nosotras tres.-culminó con una enorme sonrisa comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta con la energía que la caracterizaba.-¿Qué esperan? ¡Dense prisa!-les apresuró desde allí.

Sakura agradeció mentalmente el buen ánimo que poseía la prima de Syaoran. Justo lo que necesitaba para hacer que Tomoyo se sintiera mejor.

Las jóvenes caminaron en silencio por los transitados pasadizos de la institución, cada una preocupada en sus propios asuntos, excepto la de ojos verdes que no apartaba sus pensamientos de la hija de Sonomi. Estaba preocupada por ella, y la conocía tan bien, que sabía que a pesar que ella fingiera no tener nada, estaba sufriendo por dentro. El problema era que Tomoyo era una persona reservada que prefería guardarse lo que sentía antes de comunicarle lo que le pasaba a los demás, para que así no compartieran su dolor.

-¿Y si vamos a comer unos helados? Hace mucho calor.-sugirió de repente Kinomoto, cuando ya habían llegado al enorme patio de la preparatoria You Yi, cuyo nombre significaba amistad en chino.

-Me parece una excelente idea, ¿qué dices tú Tomoyo?-secundó Mei Ling, que al ser más observadora que Sakura, se había dado cuenta rápidamente del estado anímico en el que se encontraba la morena. Sin embargo, a la misma vez se había percatado de que esto sucedía desde la llegada de esa extraña Noeru Yoshima el viernes pasado.

-Creo que estaría bien.-asintió Daidouji sonriéndoles ligeramente a sus amigas. Era tan perceptiva como Meiling, y sabía que ambas ya habían notado su desgano, no deseaba seguir preocupándolas.

-¡Perfecto! Vamos a comer unos ricos helados…-canturreó la menor de los Kinomoto como una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo, recordándoles a sus acompañantes las tardes en Tomoeda cuando estaban aún en primaria. Sakura conservaba luego de tantos años aquella inocencia encantadora que siempre la había caracterizado.

En poco tiempo ya se encontraban en la puerta listas para dirigirse a la dulcería más cercana para disfrutar de una tarde de chicas conversando del pasado y quizás hasta platicando de algunas cosas de la escuela. Los chismes no faltaban nunca en cualquier centro de estudios y Meiling se sabía varios de ellos, así que temas de conversación no faltarían. Confiaban a su vez en poder lograr que Tomoyo les dijera qué la estaba molestando, para tratar de confortarla en lo que les fuera posible.

-¿A dónde iremos? La verdad es que no conozco mucho Hong Kong.-murmuró avergonzada Sakura, ya que ella las había invitado y no sabía a qué lugar podía ir.

-De eso no te preocupes Kinomoto.-rió Li.-Yo sí conozco Hong Kong, después de todo nací aquí, ¿no? La mejor cafetería a la que he ido está por aquí cerca, y además de helados venden unos deliciosos pasteles, ¡que estoy segura que les fascinarán!

-Qué esperamos, vamos entonces.- respondió la castaña, emocionada.

-Sí, hay que apresurarnos. ¡Ah! Y recuérdame que te lleve pronto a conocer la ciudad Kinomoto, no puedo permitir que además de vivir en la luna, tampoco conozcas el lugar en el que te encuentras.- habló la de nacionalidad china con fuego en sus ojos rubíes.

A Tomoyo y Sakura les apareció una gota en la cabeza, y la amatista pensó que su prima no era la única que no había cambiado con el paso del tiempo. La nostalgia la embargó por completo, las cosas eran mucho más fáciles cuando era niña.

Mei Ling seguía parloteando sobre la gran cantidad de lugares a los que pensaba llevar a Sakura mientras esta ya se sentía exhausta tan sólo de pensarlo, cuando oyeron a lo lejos el llamado de un chico.

-¡Mei!-exclamó éste a lo máximo que le daban sus pulmones, acercándose velozmente al trío de mujeres.-Que suerte que te vi a lo lejos.-sonrió radiantemente prestándole toda su atención a la ex prometida de Syaoran.

Las japonesas miraron con desconcierto al recién llegado y a su amiga de la infancia, que tenía una mirada soñadora y observaba con cariño al joven de cabello castaño oscuro, el cual llevaba un uniforme perteneciente a otra preparatoria. A Sakura no pudo evitar hacérsele conocido, lo había visto en algún lado, mas no estaba segura donde.

-Hola, Tao.-saludó Mei Ling sin que la sonrisa abandonara sus labios.- ¡Vaya que es una sorpresa! No te veía desde el partido.

Tao. Partido. Kinomoto conectó ambas palabras y sintió que iba cobrando sentido el porqué se le hacía familiar el rostro del joven. Era nada menos que el capitán del equipo de la preparatoria Tai Yang, a la que la suya había vencido en el campeonato de fútbol. Jamás se imaginó que Mei tuviera relación con él, y por el brillo de sus ojos, al parecer una muy especial.

-Déjame presentarte a Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji. Son amigas mías y de Xiao Lang, tal vez las viste en el partido-dijo Li pensativamente.

Las dos aludidas hicieron una pequeña reverencia que fue correspondida por Tao.

-No he tenido el gusto. Mi nombre Tao Feng.

-¿Eres de la preparatoria Tai Yang?-preguntó Sakura para cerciorarse si sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

-Sí, estoy en el equipo de fútbol que jugó el la última competencia, donde por cierto debimos ganar nosotros.-rió de buena gana recibiendo un codazo de parte de Mei Ling.

-¿Y cómo es que se conocen?-siguió Tomoyo con la conversación.

-Pues…Xiao Lang y Tao entrenaban juntos de niños, y yo los acompañaba de vez en cuando así que así nos hicimos los tres buenos amigos.-explicó la morena calmadamente.

-Sí, se puede decir que conozco a Mei y a Xiao Lang de toda la vida, y aunque estemos en preparatorias distintas, seguimos frecuentándonos de vez en cuando. Eso me recuerda…venía a invitarte a cenar a casa Mei, para eh…ya sabes, hablar de…algunas cosas.-Tao estaba totalmente nervioso, eso se notaba rápidamente al ver que no podía mantener sus manos quietas y que miraba a Li con ansia en sus ojos grises.

-Me encantaría, sólo que ya he hecho planes con mis amigas, lo lamento mucho.-musitó apenada Mei Ling.-Tal vez en otra ocasión…

-Ellas pueden venir también si quieren.-ofreció como su última oportunidad.

-Oh, no muchas gracias. Lo que pasa es que acabo de recordar que tengo que terminar de confeccionar un vestido para Sakura y ella tiene que probárselo para ver si es adecuado. Por eso creo que regresaremos de frente a la mansión.-se excusó elocuentemente Daidouji. Era capaz de reconocer cuándo sobraba, lástima que no ocurría lo mismo con Sakura que la miraba con extrañeza.

La amatista le dirigió una mirada significativa, haciendo que despertara de su ensoñación.

-Eh, ¡sí, es cierto! ¡Teníamos que medir los trajes! Diviértanse, ya tomaremos helados otro día Meiling.- aceptó la hija de Nadeshiko.

La de orbes granates observó a la una y a la otra, y alzó los hombros.-Bien, como deseen. Nos veremos más tarde.-se despidió agitando una mano y caminando con Feng en la dirección contraria a la que ellas iban a tomar, ya que todavía no se habían movido de la puerta de salida de la preparatoria por estar decidiendo a dónde ir.

-Uff…de la que me salvaste T-chan. De no ser por ti, seguramente hubiera terminado arruinando la cena de Mei.-le susurró Sakura sintiéndose culpable por ser tan distraída.

-De nada, de todas formas lo hiciste muy bien siguiéndome el juego. Espero que Meiling tenga una bonita velada. Creo que ahora sí es momento de irnos.

-Tienes razón. ¡Es verdad! Me olvidé de preguntarte dónde estaba Meikyo, ¿no se supone que debía venir con nosotros?

-Es que es lunes Saku, hoy empiezan las prácticas de las porristas y ella quiere pertenecer al equipo, creí que lo sabías.-la cara de póquer que puso la Card Master le respondió que ella no tenía ni idea.

-¡Las prácticas!-gimió Sakura tapándose los ojos con las manos.-No puedo creer que lo olvidé…yo quería audicionar para formar parte de las animadoras como en la primaria.-dijo tristemente.

-¡Me hubieras dicho! Así te hubiera hecho acordar.-Tomoyo estaba bastante consternada por la tristeza de la ojiverde, y echó un vistazo a su fino reloj de mano.-Aún hay tiempo Sakura, puedes ir y dar la prueba, queda media hora para que se cierre.

-Pe-pero no voy a dejarte regresar sola Tomoyo, ¿y si te sucede algo? No importa que no entre al equipo, primero es tu seguridad.-dijo decidida_.-"Menos aún te abandonaré con lo mal que estás."_

-No va a pasar nada, ya verás. La mansión Li está cerca y es temprano, estaré bien. Da la mejor prueba, entra al equipo y me harás muy feliz.-le sonrió sinceramente.

-Yo…

-Hazlo Sakura, son unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a la mansión. ¿Crees que soy tan débil?-fingió haciéndose la ofendida.

La ex Card Captor le prestó atención a los rasgos de ángel que tenía su prima, tan delicada y frágil. Le era imposible no preocuparse por ella, sin embargo, tampoco era su deseo hacerla sentir que la subestimaba.

-Está bien, te llamaré en media hora.-se rindió dándole un abrazo para después salir corriendo en dirección al campo de deportes.

-¡Hasta luego! ¡Suerte!-le gritó Tomoyo a Kinomoto viendo como se perdía a lo lejos.

Dio unos pasos hacia la vereda, sin ganas. En realidad, no le gustaba regresar sola, pero no tenía opción, quería lo suficiente a su mejor amiga como para no dejar que se sacrificara por culpa de ella. Y es que Tomoyo Daidouji no era nada egoísta.

Y hablando de egoístas…

-¡Tommy!-la voz de soprano de Noeru la sorprendió haciéndola dirigir la vista hacia el frente dónde divisó a la francesa, ataviada con un veraniego vestido azul y sandalias de taco alto.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Noeru?-dijo cortésmente, o al menos lo que le permitía el fastidio que sentía dentro de ella.

-Vengo a ver a _mi_ Eriol.-sonrió como si fuera predecible. La hija de Sonomi sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Tenía la impresión de que Yoshima había pronunciado el "mi" con un especial tono de burla. Aunque prefirió creer que eran alucinaciones suyas.

-Ya veo. Él está en práctica de básquet, tal vez no te dejen entrar ya que son privadas, sólo para miembros del equipo. Ya sabes como son con sus estrategias secretas y eso…

-¡Qué fastidio! Y yo que vine especialmente para darle una sorpresa. Desde que llegué no tenemos tiempo para nosotros. Entiendes a lo que me refiero.-una sonrisa pícara adornó sus labios pintados de rosa.

-S-Sí.-la contestación de Daidouji fue solo un murmullo. Estaba molesta consigo misma por dejar que esas vanas palabras le causaran frustración, y le molestaba más…desear con todas sus fuerzas estar en el lugar de Noeru.

-¡Ya qué! Regresemos juntas Tomoyo, hay tantas cosas de que hablar. Desde que te mudaste de Francia no he tenido a nadie que sepa escucharme.-suspiró como si eso fuera un insulto.

Tomoyo hizo memoria por un instante y recordó lo que quería preguntarle casi desde que Yoshima había llegado a la mansión.

-Noeru…sé que no es normal que te diga esto pero, ¿tú amas a Eriol? Es que…él es mi amigo y yo…

La amatista observó con interés su reacción, y la pelirroja comenzó a reír, le hacía gracia lo que acababa de decir la japonesa.

-Te entiendo Tommy, y hablando en serio…no lo sé, amor, amor, no lo creo. Me gusta, por supuesto, ¡a quién no! Es guapo, agradable e interesante. Creo que estoy enamorada de él, es lo que busqué desde que era una niña.-sonrió con infantilismo.

-Entonces, si estás enamorada de él… ¿por qué coqueteas de esa forma tan descarada con Syaoran?-le espetó con incredulidad. Como todos en la mansión, había notado el trato particular que le daba al próximo líder de la dinastía Li.

-Por favor, no seas chapada a la antigua, amiga mía.-rió alegremente una vez más.-Flirtear no es un pecado para nada. No me niegues que Syaoran es atractivo, porque lo es, cualquier mujer que tiene ojos es capaz de notarlo, y yo soy una con muy buen gusto. Además que pertenece a uno de los clanes más poderosos de toda China. ¡Apuesto, dulce, educado y multimillonario! Es un maravilloso partido, quien pierde una oportunidad como ésta, es en verdad muy tonta.

-¿Y dónde entra Eriol en tu jueguito?-La desaprobación brotaba por cada poro de Tomoyo, no compartía la forma de pensar de Yoshima. Era tan superficial.

-No digo que Eriol no tenga las mismas cualidades, pero…me encantan las nuevas experiencias. Además, ¿no has oído que es bueno tener dos velas encendidas por si las dudas?

Le guiñó el ojo a una estupefacta ojiazul y siguió caminando moviendo sensualmente sus caderas y haciendo que varias miradas masculinas se posaran sobre ella, que le dedicaba una radiante sonrisita a quien se dignaba a posar la vista en su figura.

La indignada amatista se quedó en su lugar como clavada al suelo. No debía permitir que Noeru jugara con los sentimientos de nadie. Su sexto sentido le decía a gritos que lo único que traería con su estancia serían un millón de problemas y más complicaciones de las habituales. Y ya que era la única que sabía cómo era en verdad Noeru, debía advertirle al resto de personas que vivían en la mansión Li, sobretodo a Eriol y a Syaoran.

Aunque no le creyeran.

**-Fin del 8avo capítulo-**

**AVISO: Como puse en mi profile me cambiaré de nombre de usuario, ya que Hikari es bastante común y me gustaría tener algo diferente xD De ahora en adelante pueden encontrarme con el nick de: Naughtgelic. Esto es para que no se confundan cuando busquen la historia.**

**Luego de casi 3 largos años estoy merodeando de nuevo por aquí. No sé si alguien aún siga esta historia pero de todas formas acabo de subir un nuevo capítulo y de reeditar los anteriores. Espero sea de su agrado y de verdad lamento la desaparición u.u Cualquier consulta o lo que deseen pueden mandarme un PM.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
